Bella the vampire slayer
by VampySlayerBiteMeIfuDare
Summary: What if Edward wasnt the only one with a secret to hide? Check this out possible lemons later on. Bella slayer Edward vampire . It may have been done, but give this a shot please. Bella/Edward love 11/15 will finish soon two chapters left read and review
1. Chapter 1

Side note: Bella is the vampire slayer so yes this will have references to the show Buffy the vampire Slayer, but no it will not have the characters from Buffy in here. It will strictly be Twilight characters and no I wont be writing an episode of Buffy using just the

Twilight characters names. I mean there will be similarities, but I will try to stay true to the Twilight characters. Only difference will be that Bella's attitude and outlook on life will be a little different sure she has the same sort of obliviousness when it comes to others finding her attractive and she also has the shyness as well, but she is not the damsel in distress. As for the vampires they will be the same in Twilight, same abilities, same features, pretty much the same. Give it a shot though and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight Stephanie Meyer does now I wont remember to write this, but hey you all know I know this and I don't own Buffy Josh Whedon does.

I use to be the type of girl who could blend in and would blush from any sort of attention. I use to be the type of girl who would trip on her own feet or sprain an angle by just standing. I use to be the type of girl who would have a secret crush on the mysterious emo kid. I use to be an ordinary girl with nothing special about me until now. Because in every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer and now I am the Slayer.

Yeah you heard me right I am the slayer, well a vampire slayer to be exact, but if there are other evil things out there I slay them too. I make sure that when the demons walk the street at night lurking in the darkness, that you, the innocent, will be protected. I am the thing that monsters fear. How do you ask that a once clumsy one hundred and ten pound girl can be so intimidating? Easy while looks can be deceiving I possess powers you can't even comprehend. I have strength, speed, and agility you can't even fathom. I am not like most humans as I have the ability to lift an SUV off the ground and throw it at least ten feet away from myself. My speed is also what you might consider to be abnormal. I once saved a dog that was standing at least fifteen feet away from me from a swerving car headed right towards it. I also have the ability to heal rapidly, my skin isn't as delicate as most humans, but I do still get cuts and bruises just not as easily as others and they don't stay on my skin for long. I know what your thinking can I die and the answer is yes.

I may be a slayer, but I am still human even if I am considered to be what some might call a remarkable human or a gifted human. I still age and my heart still beats, but my days are numbered and one day I will fight the forces of darkness and I will lose. Because you see Slayers don't live long at the most if they're lucky they may live to see their early twenties, but me I was just thankful to make it to seventeen. I mean I hadn't been a slayer my whole life and I didn't understand how or why I was chosen because a girl like me should never have been given a gift or should I say a curse like this. I remember the first time I realized I wasn't the same, the day everything changed for me.

::Flashback::

It was my sixteenth birthday and my mom and I had just got home from dinner and shopping. Oh how I hated shopping. Realizing that I had left a bag of clothes in the car I walked out to get them because knowing my mom Renee she'd be fast asleep within seconds. I walked outside my apartment building to my moms Toyota Tercel and was about to get the last of our shopping extravaganza when I heard something. It was coming from across the lot and it sounded like someone was crying. So being the concerned citizen I was I called out to the darkness asking if anyone was there and if they were ok? I couldn't really make out any figures because whomever it was that was crying must have been behind the other apartment building. I knew it might not have been a good idea, but I decided that sense I heard no answer and the crying had stopped that I might check it out for my own piece of mind. So I walked hesitantly across the lot to the other apartment building surprisingly graceful and alert. When I neared the building and turned to look behind it I was taken aback by what I saw.

There was a girl their pale, lifeless, blood droplets on her neck, no more then thirteen years old and a man stood before her with blood smeared on his lips. I was in shock to say the least my normal human reaction would be to run, but never did I imagine that this human reaction would come from me as I lunged towards the man knocking him to the floor. At first he was just as surprised as I was, probably not use to other girls fighting him off, but it didn't take long for him to shove my body off of him and slam it down to the ground jumping on top of me in the process. At this point I got a better look at the murderers features he was undoubtedly beautiful, he had shoulder length blonde hair, porcelain skin, full lips, but the most unsettling thing about this man was his eyes. He had dark crimson eyes and they look as though they were hungry. I begin to panic as his full lips and now exposed perfectly white teeth were now diving for my jugular so I did the only thing that came natural to me, I screamed. At first that seemed to please the man because he begin to speak for the first time.

"Mmm my pet I love how you scream and beg for your life. Such a feisty one you are. Now be a dear and do shut up. If you keep screaming that way I won't make this very easy for you. Now it will only hurt a little so stop your fusing."

"Wh-What are you? How could you do such a thing to that poor girl? I won't let you get away with it. I won't let you take me too." I screamed.

This just made him laugh and as he chuckled a newfound strength coursed through my veins. I took my foot that was conveniently placed between his legs and slammed it as hard as I could in his groined sending him flying in the air and landing hard against the back of the building. He begin to growl uncontrollably as he picked himself up and got into an animal like stance ready to attack me. I mimicked his stance ready to attack back. This is when the confused look on his face started to disappear and he arched his head to the left side, sizing me up with his eyes. Then he initiated another conversation with me.

"I can't believe it. No it couldn't be true. You can't be her. You can't be the slayer."

"Slayer? What the hell are you talking about? That's a metal band of sorts so I definitely don't know what you're talking about." I said sort of confused at the murderous man trying to make small talk.

"You really are that much of a dimwit. You humans always so oblivious to what's going on around you. You're the slayer. The vampire Slayer and I am the vampire who is going to kill you. I am the one who will taste your sweet blood and drain you dry. I am your last breath and I will be a legend. It definitely doesn't help any that your blood is one of the sweetest smells I ever encountered, but I suppose that must be a slayer thing. Oh well say goodnight slayer." And he soared towards me with this speed and agility I did not see coming.

To avoid his body crashing into mine I leaped out of the way effectively flipping over to my left side and it was then that I heard her. My mother. She was calling for me, but she wasn't alone. There must have been at least five others and they were looking for me. Not knowing what to do I turned in the direction of this evil being and ran towards him slamming my boot in his gut sending him airborne, but not before I heard him say "till we meet again." I must have looked like a real mess because as soon as Renee and the others came to me they hesitated. All that was left of the scene was a beat up wall, a dead little girl, and a shocked me now slumping to the ground terrified. Renee was the first to grab a hold of my body and rock me to hers.

"Your shaking like a leaf baby. What happened? Who did this? Are you okay Bella?"

"I…he….it's gone." Was all I am sure anyone could make out through the tears now escaping my trembling body.

The others stared at the girl and stared up at me. One of them spoke ending what the others were probably thinking. "Poor girl. She was only twelve years old, someone's got to go worn the parents. Bella, you are so lucky your okay, it's a miracle really."

All I could do was stare up at them and say, "Yes it really is a miracle."

::End Flash back::

It had been about a year sense my first attack, notice how I say first, because lets face it there were others. Some had heard of the rumor of my fight with that vampire and others had just been at the wrong place in the wrong time. To say that I didn't prepare myself for another chance encounter with the man or should I say vampire was to say that vampires didn't exist and that I knew to be untrue. I trained as best I could taking martial arts classes, going to the gym, reading up on vampires/slayers, anything and everything I did it. I wanted to be ready for the nightmare that had ruined my ordinary life. I wanted to be normal again, but a normal girl who use to be clumsy doesn't think of new strategies to kill vampires or have nightmares about one particular vampire. A mother doesn't send a normal girl away because she's just too "morbid" and "creepy" to be around.

That's right mommy dearest sent me away to live with my dad in forks Washington, it seems Arizona was no longer to be my home. Apart of me was thankful to get away, but another part of me was dreading the move. Forks was definitely lacking in sunshine and apart of me worried that, that would mean I would see paler ruby eyed monsters and another part of me welcomed that. Vampires weren't like the ones you see on T.V. they didn't die easily and they didn't sleep, so my job took a lot out of me, but I did what I could. You see the sunlight wasn't even a threat to a vampire the only threat it could be was that of exposure. Once the sun hits a vampire's indestructible skin it shows them for what they really are monsters. They glitter and sparkle like the aliens that they are and we as humans register in our minds that something is off about them. Of course the humans who do see them are never conveniently around to tell the story, the only one whose ever-escaped death and lived to see it was and only is me.

Did I still want to be a slayer? Could I ever escaped the destiny I had never chosen for myself, but instead had chosen for me? A slayer, who was suppose to have something tempting, alluring about them, mine was my scent, the scent of my blood it was what enticed the predator. I was the bait and he was my stalker following my scent driven into hunger, but none the wiser. He thought I was a simple happy meal with legs, but I knew I was his impending death just waiting for his perfect moment to strike. What if I didn't want that life anymore? What if I could just be normal again, fall in love maybe, have friends even? Will I have to be Bella the vampire slayer or will I get the chance to be Bella Swan again? Only time will tell, but something tells me this year will be different because not only am I seventeen now, but also I can start fresh.

As I arrived in Forks, groggy at best, I stepped out of the airport and took in the scene before me. This place was perfect, perfect for vampires to coexist with humans, but what vampire would want to do that? I laughed at myself, as I looked up at the sky, overcast and cloudy, kind of like my mood. Charlie was suppose to be here waiting for me, but I had yet to see my estranged father and all I really could see was lots and lots of green. This place was filled with way too much greenery and I mean I am all with lets save the earth, but I for one did not want to live in a forest, no I much preferred a sunny desert. Oh well this was the life I had now and I was going to make what I wanted out of it. Just as I was about to scan the parking lot for a police cruiser, Charlie was a copper; I heard a loud rather annoying whistle coming from behind me.

"Hey there bells looking good. I am Jacob, remember Billy blacks son?" A tall sort of baby cute Indian boy said now standing in front of me.

"Uh sure I remember you. What's it been like four years or something? What are you like twelve now? Hey you know where my Ch-my dad is?"

"Actually I am fifteen, but it's more like I am seventeen you know because I don't look my age. Your seventeen right? (I nodded impatiently waiting for his other answer to come) And your dad said he couldn't make it got held up on some sort of police business. Apparently there have been some reports of bear mauling heading this way. So yeah my dad and me volunteered to come and get you and take you home. You look very different by the way, its nice….I mean not that it wasn't nice before or anything."

"Uh thanks kid, so where's your dad and when can we get this show on the rode? Because no offense or anything, but I am kind of freezing my ass off here and I just kind of want to lay down."

"Sure right this way. My dad's in the truck waiting for you. I think you will really like it here its not phoenix, but its not bad." Jacob said struggling with my bags as he lead me towards a rusty red 1950's style Chevy Truck with an older Indian man sitting in the drivers seat.

I climbed in the truck as Jacob struggled to get my two suitcases in the back of the truck. As I climbed inside I took in the appearance of Billy Black. He was tan with russet skin like his son Jacob and of course the long brown hair. He was about Charlie's age, but his eyes seemed to be a lot older like there was more wisdom there. It kind of gave me the spooks and I didn't spook easily, but I knew he wasn't a bad man just a man of mystery. When he noticed me staring up at him with a look of concern on my face he probably registered it as fear because he started to speak.

"Hey Isabella, I am Billy Black, I don't know if you remember me any, but I am your dad's best friend. It's nice to see you again."

"Yes of course I remember you and its very nice to see you as well as your son too. I really do hope everything is ok with my father because Jacob here tells me there have been some bear mauling heading this way?"

"Oh yes Bella, but don't you worry your father will be ok and those bears won't be getting anywhere near you ok?"

He started the car as Jacob climbed in next to me. I almost wanted to laugh when he came to some sort of realization that I was worried about the bears. I mean a bear had nothing on me and if it were just bears then all I was worried about was Charlie. Something told me it may not be Bears headed this way it may be my pasting coming to literally bite me in the jugular. At any rate I knew what I had to do if it came to that. The ride to the house wasn't a very long one, but it was sort of eerily quiet. I didn't really know what to say or how to act sense I hadn't been around Billy or Jacob in years so I just stared into space taking in the town I would now call home. As I observed the scenery more I noticed it was your basically Podunk town, little shops, middle class homes, and lots and lots of green.

"So Bella, guess what I am going to be attending Forks High with you. Yeah apparently some of the kids on the rez decided to have a bon fire kind of ritual on school grounds and needless to say part of the school went up in flames. So yeah me and some of the other kids are going to be attending school at forks high."

"Yes and let that be a lesson to you Jacob Black no more fires on school grounds especially sense we can't afford to pick up and move so you better make things work in Forks high. You catch my drift son?"

"Uh yeah Dad thanks for putting me out there like that. I swear Bella it was just an accident we didn't mean to burn down the school or at least part of the school."

"It's cool Jacob I mean it's not everyday I meet someone who can say they actually burned down a high school they were attending. I mean what are the odds of that happening anyway." I laughed at the ridiculousness of it, but sighed in relief at the thought of having someone I know around me.

When we past a few more houses that all sort of looked the same white made of wood and no more then two stories, I noticed we were slowing down and coming up to my new home. As we made an abrupt stop and Jacob climbed out, I couldn't help, but stare at my "new" home. I didn't have many memories here and it wasn't much different then the other houses except the outside looked like it could use a serious pant job. I noticed when we stopped that the cruiser was parked in the front of the house and as I mentally prepared myself for the emotionless reunion from my stiff, but loved father I heard a grunt. I looked up into similar chocolate brown eyes and smirked. Charlie was smirking right back at me and slowly, but surely I made my way over to him wrapping my arms awkwardly around him. It wasn't until I heard him yelp that I realized I wasn't in my normal control of strength and I must have really missed him because I could hear his breath hitch. Almost reluctantly I loosened my grip on Charlie and smiled up at him innocently mouthing a sorry.

"Geez Bell's what was Renee feeding you in Phoenix, wheaties? You have got a strong grip on ya kid. Maybe there is hope for my girl getting into some sports? Softball maybe?" Charlie said with a genuine smile on his face.

I grimaced. "Uh Ch-Dad while I know you love sports, you know I am not the most coordinated person. So I don't think me and sports would be such a good idea and I just think I must have been happy to see you, so you know it was probably an adrenaline rush."

"Yeah whatever you say Bell's, but a father can dream now can't he? Come on inside I want to let you get situated. Oh and by the way thanks Billy and Jacob for bringing her home. How do you like the truck there bells?"

"Uh its pretty sweet. I mean I always had a thing for the classics I guess. Why?"

"Because its yours. I got you it figuring you may need a car now that your seventeen and you probably don't want your good old dad bringing you to school in the cruiser." He chuckled while I just stared up in astonishment.

"Dad thanks so much. I mean I didn't expect this and I mean with everything that happened this is the best thing that ever could have happened. Are you sure I mean I know money is tight and I have some saved away from Grandma's will so if you'd like I can reimburse you. I just this is so….wow."

Charlie just shacked his head and said, "Hey kid I know we haven't been around each other a lot lately, but can't a dad by his daughter her first car? I mean I know it's not exactly new and it's not hip as the kids say, but it runs well and Jacob here has seen to that plus if we run into any problems Jacob has agreed to help. I couldn't resist especially sense the price wasn't too crazy and I knew you needed to have a way of your own to get around. So just accept it and be happy you don't have to arrive in the cruisers tomorrow for your first day of school."

"Ok dad thank you so much I love it and thank you Billy and Jacob for fixing it up. I promise I will take care of it."

"Ok ok your welcome kid now lets get you settled in and say goodbye to Billy and Jacob they got to get going."

"Ok uh Jake I guess I will see you in school tomorrow if you want a ride let me know. And Billy it was nice seeing you again I hope to see you again soon."

As they said there goodbyes and Jacob helped his Dad into another car, a Volkswagen rabbit, I stared in surprise as I now realized that Billy was wheelchair bound. I hadn't even noticed it until after my shock of learning that the truck he was driving was now mine. I guess I wasn't as observant as I thought, but something told me Billy was and while he smiled at me genuinely he looked at me as though he could see something else. His eyes were way too knowing for my taste and if I didn't have a secret to bare then I would have thought nothing of it, but I couldn't help, but shiver a little at his gaze. He must have sensed my worry because in that moment his eyes locked with mine and he smiled nodding to Charlie and waving as he slowly pulled out of the drive way. I watched Jake and his father disappear and I couldn't help, but let out the breath I had been inadvertently holding in. Odd.

I turned then in the direction of my fathers voice which knocked me out of my daze. "Bells we should get you inside and let you unpack. I'll grab the suitcases and if you would like I'll put them in your room and leave you to your rest. You don't have to rush into unpacking just yet, but I think it would be wise sense you have school and I am sure you noticed just how different the weather is here. You may need to buy more cold weather attire, but don't worry its not as bad once you get use to it."

I smiled reassuringly at my father and even though I was feeling the slight chill of the cold rainy weather I couldn't help, but feel the relief. Sure this isn't exactly what I wanted and I would take sunshine and humidity any day, but I was safe and normal. I was starting a new life and I finally had the chance to be Bella Swan, just Bella Swan. I would worry about stupid things like my Dad's best friend giving me weird looks, his son checking me out, or even the cold rainy weather, but that's all I would have to worry about. Or so I thought.

Authors note: To continue or not to continue that is the question? If you guys review I will continue the story sorry if there are errors of spelling or grammar. I don't have a beta, but still review and let me know if you like where this is going. Your comments would be greatly appreciated and if you don't like it sorry. By the way Jacob will be in it more, but this is not a Jacob/Bella pairing and she may hate vampires, but she wont hate the Cullen's she's just been traumatized by a certain blonde haired male vampire. Wonder who that is and like I said no Buffy characters so its not Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Side note: I have decided to continue you the story if you guys have questions or want to review you can. I am just having fun writing this story. Also disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight….Josh Wedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer, but he doesn't own Bella the Vampire Slayer. This is a mature themed story and while there may not be lemons now there is adult language so read at your own risk.

I was walking in a woody place watching the leaves fall to the floor and the bird's fly by. It was so serene even though the sky was gray and cloudy. I had never felt so alone even though I wasn't. There was someone here with me, something. Sensing danger, my reaction was to flee away from whatever was nearby. So I backed away slowly even thought I didn't know what I was backing away from and as I turned I realized I had backed into something. Feeling brave I hastily turned to see that I had bumped into a tree, a decaying Willow tree. I sighed and laughed to myself as my sudden fears started to vanish.

I leaned up against the Willow tree and started to slump my body to the dirty green and brown floor when I heard it. It was piercing, but faint. It was a snarl and it ring in my ears weakly at first then more prominent. I turned in the direction it was coming from and what I saw before me almost astounded me. It was a big bear like figure and as I looked harder I noticed it wasn't a bear at all, but in fact a red wolf. This wolf was like no other ordinary wolf you'd come in contact with it was monstrous. The black eyes and the growling was enough to send my body to alarm and before I could run I saw a streak of bronze flash before me and the wolf was gone howling into the night.

I awoke with a start, my breathing was hoarse and my body was drenched in sweat. I couldn't stop hyperventilating and I couldn't help, but fear the worse. As I took in the surroundings of my plain room. Used computer, beige desk check. Awful lavender carpet, bedspread, and lamp check. Last, but not least window and white rocking chair check. Yes I was home and yes this was just a nightmare so I could go back to sleep. Least that was the plan till I looked at my alarm clock 5:30 and I had to be up at 5:45 so it would make no sense to go back to sleep now. Besides I was already up anyway I just really hated when that happened. So I grouchily got up and begin my new routine….shower….blow dry my hair….put on a pair of skinny jeans and a hoody….and go downstairs to eat my green eggs and ham. I knew from what Charlie had told me yesterday that he wasn't going to home so I opted for corn pops cereal and milk then made my way to my now new, but classic truck.

When I started up the truck and got ready to pull out and leave I saw a tall figure running out of the woods at first it startled me as memories of the gigantic red wolf came to mind, but then when I noticed it was just a kid I exhaled. I took in the kids appearance he had a goofy grin on his face his tan russet skin was almost glowing probably from running and his long brown hair was pulled back. He had on the basic long sleeve shirt and ripped jeans with a backpack flinging a long on his back. It was Jacob Black and apparently I was giving him a ride to school.

"Well hello stranger? Decided to take me up on the offer for a ride to school?" I all but giggled at the very eager boy.

"I figured it would be a more pleasant ride to school rather then being hauled off by Leah, she is such a bitch sometimes." He replied.

"Um well you know sense you're the reason I have a car to get to school in the first place your always welcome to take me up on that offer any day of the week. By the way who's Leah and how are you only wearing a long sleeve shirt it's freezing out don't you need a jacket"?

"Sure sure. Leah's this chick on the rez she runs with our crew, but every sense her and my boy Sam broke it off she's been kind of PMSing. Anyway her names Leah Clearwater and her brother Seth is one of my best friend's so she kind of gives me a ride to shut him up, but sense you're here I figured why deal with the man hater when I can deal with a sweetie like you? Plus it doesn't hurt that you are really pretty I mean what guy wouldn't want to see you first thing in the morning. Oh and don't worry about me us Quilenteen boys always stay warm."

Bless the kids heart he was a charmer and attractive enough to make me blush. "Uh yeah thanks. You like to lay em on real thick don't you kid?"

"Well when I see something I like I go for it no beating around the bush and Bella I am not a kid. Its all man here." Jacob said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively towards his groin.

With that I just laughed it off and shook my head pulling out of the parking lot and driving off into the sunless dirt road. I passed a couple houses on the way and finally made a quick left effectively turning into the school parking lot. Wow this school was definitely something to get use to. The school consisted of three small brown buildings, it was small enough to be considered half the size of a regular high school and the parking lot was probably big enough to support all of the student body. News probably traveled fast here and I would probably be gawked at like a shiny new toy, but I was sure that after a while I would blend in because most of the kids were average like me. In fact from what I did notice of the students they all were fairly pale like me and thrifty, needing nothing to glamorize them in a town so dull.

I took in a few of the faces of my potential classmates and I did notice a few snickers and blatant stares in my direction, but Jacob seemingly the reassuring one just chalked it up to the new girl getting out of her truck with one of the bad boys from the other side of the town. I laughed that off even though I knew Jacob really believed it, but I also could tell he was very uncomfortable with some of the other boys looking at me. Great now I would have to explain to Jacob that while he was my new and only friend here, he was not in fact my brother, father, or boyfriend. Just as I was about to let Jacob in on the fact that I didn't need an overprotective friend, he turned and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella I know I may be cramping your style because I am a freshmen and all. So I'm going to let you get a chance to migrate amongst the animals and I will see you later. Got to go meet Sam and the others, but your schedule should be posted on the side of that building over there and if you want you I'll meet you after school by the truck?"

"Uh sure Jake and thanks for you know letting me have a moment to sink it all in, but really you don't have to feel like I don't want to be around you because your underclassmen. I was once to you know and hey if you want I'll save you a seat at lunch?"

"Bella that's so sweet, but sense I am a freshmen and you are a junior we wont be seeing much of each other and lunch won't be at the same time for us. Sorry. I hope you are ok though and just remember if anyone gives you a hard time tell them the Quilenteen gang will beat em up."

"Sure, sure Jake see you after school. Try not to burn down any school property." I laughed waving at Jake.

He beamed at me. "I can't promise you anything, but I will try just for you."

I blushed like an idiot and started to walk towards the building when I got this sort of eerie feeling like something was watching me. When I turned to look around I saw more of the students entering the parking lot and while most of them stared at me I still felt like it was something else. I shook off the feeling and walked to the side of the building to get my schedule and make my way towards my first class when I saw him. He was standing there with two other guys, all-smiling at me, and I couldn't help, but smile back. He was cute and definitely one of the popular guys. He had short blonde hair and blue eyes; his features were still baby cute and he had some growing in to do, but his smile filled my stomach with butterflies. He was normal and normal was just what I needed.

Realizing that my flirting technique was rusty as I never flirted a day in my life due to some serious bashfulness I timidly made my way towards him. "Uh hey is this where the schedule is posted for new kid's?"

He smiled making me feel like less of a dope. "Uh yeah…I am Mike Newton, you must be Isabella Swan?"

"Yeah that's right, but you can call me Bella. Will you excuse me a minute I need to grab my schedule and you're kind of in the way." Smooth Bella, real smooth.

"Um sure." He scooted over while his friends just gaped at me. I grabbed my schedule hastily and begin to study it like I new where I was going and what I was doing. "Hey listen Bella, I took the liberty of checking your schedule out and we have some classes together. My first period is close to yours and if you want I could walk you to class?"

"Um sure. Thank you that would be nice." I smiled up at him and he blushed. His other two friends sighed loudly clearly disappointed about something and walked away, but not before nodding towards Mike.

I never really did get boys, but it was almost as if they were giving him a seal of approval and he just sort of smirked at them then walked towards me putting his hand around my waist. I never really liked it when people touched me it always made me nervous that they would discover that I was different. Less breakable more rough then soft and I knew enough to know that guys didn't like rough they like soft delicate little flowers. Something I use to be, but now never would be. I stiffened a little as his warm hand traveled slowly down my hip and he didn't seem to notice so I kept walking. All the while Mike kept rambling on about things that really didn't interest me so I just sort of nodded and smiled at him. He must have taken that as a sign because when we stopped at what I assumed was my first period he pulled me into a hug.

This hug was not just any kind of hug it was a really touchy feely hug and if I didn't know any better I'd have thought he was trying to cop a feel. The boys here must be really friendly with Jakes flirtascious banter and Mike's grope fest I didn't know how to react so I just shrugged out of his reach and mumbled a "see ya later." Mike sort of looked let down, but it didn't show in his almost hopeful words.

"Yeah Bella babe I will see you in biology and I'll safe you a seat gorgeous."

I couldn't help it again I blushed. "Uh yeah Mike thanks bye." Great now I wasn't forming complete sentences.

I walked into my first class English how fun. I sat down quickly dreading the fact that this class was always my favorite class in phoenix when it was college coursed. Now it would be my least favorite subject as it was Standard English and keeping up would not be a problem. I couldn't help, but put my head down and recap on the day I was having so far. Forks high was small and practically unpopulated, Jake had a crush on me, and my potential normal boyfriend Mike had just tried to assault me. I didn't know if this day was going to be good or bad, but by the now deliberately rude stares I was receiving from a table of girls I was rooting for bad. I sighed because I knew why they were staring and I knew just what they were loudly whispering.

"That girl isn't anything special. I can't believe Mike wants her or the others. I bet you she'll even try to mack on the Cullen's, but Edward wont even give her the time of day." A blonde headed semi pretty girl said with a sneer plastered on her face.

"She's ok I guess, but Mike is mine and I will not loose out on him to a girl that plain looking. I mean I heard she was with one of those Quilenteen boys so maybe she just gets around you know? Besides Lauren you know that Mike and I have something special so she'll probably go after Tyler." A brown haired girl with a button nose and seemingly attractive features replied. Her face was softer then the other girls so I assumed she wasn't the leader of the clique.

"You know Jessica just because you sucked his dick and let him cum in your mouth and you swallowed doesn't mean its anything special. Tyler and me have at least had sex and he wouldn't leave me for that Virgin Mary besides if he did it would just be to get his dick wet and then he'd be begging to have me back." Lauren replied with a self-satisfied smirk.

I couldn't believe how much anger started to radiate off me just then and I couldn't help, but feel my slayer instincts coursing through my veins. I wanted to slay these bitches, but I couldn't. Well I could, but I wouldn't. I was always way too scared of confrontation even when I wasn't the slayer and now that I had all these powers unfortunately I had all this responsibility. That was me old reliable, miss responsibility, if there was a crown I'd win it for sure. I was about to lay my head down and wait patiently for the late teacher to show up and announce me, joy, when I heard a quiet voice sigh beside me. I looked up to see a very small timid brunette girl smilingly shyly beside me. I took in her appearance she was wearing all black, morbid much? But her facial features indicated that she wasn't at all hostile just reserved.

Sensing she was probably just as shy as me if not shier I decided to be bold enough to make the small talk. "Uh didn't see you there sorry. My names Bella Swan what's yours?"

"Um hi, I am Angela, Angela Weber. It's nice to meet you Bella. I didn't mean to startle you."

"Oh no you didn't startle me I was just surprised that someone was beside me I guess I kind of let myself get wrapped up in other people." I motioned towards the two girls who were now giggling and staring at a slightly full figured female student.

"Uh yeah that's Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. They are what I guess you could call popular you know Cheerleaders and such. They hang with Mike and his gang and they aren't very nice, but don't let them know when they have got the best of you. Take it from me if you're quiet and keep to yourself they tend to leave you be. At least that works for me and my boyfriend Ben we aren't exactly apart of the in crowd."

"Thanks I will take that into consideration. So why don't they like you or your boyfriend I don't get it you seem nice enough. I mean this isn't some teen movie and I mean so what if there cheerleaders popularity isn't the most important thing."

"Well in case you haven't noticed there are still cliques here. The jocks and cheerleaders hang together while the norms or should I say average students flock towards their side and the freaks like me, Ben, and the Cullen's stay on our side. Well me and Ben don't mingle with the Cullen's and I guess you wouldn't really call them freaks like us, but they keep to their group just like me and Ben do."

"Why are you guy's the freaks or should I say outcast of the school? And who are the Cullen's it seems I have heard that name uttered more then I have heard people whisper mine? Are they notorious or something?"

"Uh well the Cullen's are a whole different species entirely or at least I am convinced of that, but it's never been proven or anything they are just ridiculously perfect looking for human beings. They don't talk to any of us and generally keep to themselves many think that it is because they are snobs, but I just think its because they stick together and don't like the idea of outsiders. As for me and Ben well if you didn't hear yet then I am surprised. We aren't exactly normal human beings either to the others anyway. I mean not that I am denying or admitting to this, but they think we are apart of a cult, witches even, or satanic worshippers. I just let them think what they want, but just for the record we are not satanic or in a cult."

"Interesting, you know I met a real witch once and I swear she wasn't green like in the Wizard of oz and she didn't fly on a broom that's just a misconception. Anyway moral of the story is not everything is as it appears and you shouldn't judge a book by its cover and gossip is just that gossip. So yeah I don't really let other people influence my decision about others and you seem to be very genuine and nice so in my book you are ok. Thanks for the heads up though. I wonder when I will meet these Cullen characters."

"Oh you will know them when you see them." She smiled knowingly.

We chatted for a bit longer then the teacher came in and apologized for her tardiness. She must have been so flustered because she forgot all about her new student, me, and I didn't even have to do the whole embarrassing introduction. Angela seemed really nice and I knew we would get a long so I relished in the fact that she had my next two classes as well as lunch. I was glad that she offered to let me sit with her and her boyfriend Ben, but apparently Jessica and Lauren had other ideas. While I walked to my second class with Angela, Trigonometry, Jessica and Lauren casually approached me. They didn't seem hostile in fact they seemed rather anxious about something.

"Oh no here comes the mean girls." Angela whispered. "If you want we can make a break for it to our next class?"

"No its ok. Besides I am rather curious to see what they have to say and besides I can't let myself be afraid of them they can smell that crap. But you go on ahead and I will meet you in class I think I know where to find it." Angela nodded reluctantly and walked past the other two girls as they approached me.

"Hey your Isabella Swan right? I'm Jessica Stanley and this is Lauren Mallory. We thought we'd offer you an invitation to lunch to sit with us sense of course a new friend of Mike's is a new friend of ours." Jessica smiled expectantly waiting for me to probably jump up and down while Lauren rolled her eyes and grumbled.

Lauren obviously didn't like me and she wasn't going to hide that, but for whatever reason she was letting her little minion take charge and invite me to lunch. Odd. I knew this had to be more for the benefit of them as they clearly were worried about what possible threat I would be when it came to there men. I didn't exactly want to be as rude as they were because I had manors and I didn't exactly want to sit where I was clearly unwelcome so I just decided that honest was the best policy.

"Thanks for inviting me to eat lunch with you guys, but I already told Angela that I would eat with her and Ben. I am sorry really, maybe tomorrow if the offer still stands. Well I got to get going I will see you later." I smiled then awkwardly made my exit.

They were just standing there looking shocked and it kind of made me feel even more uncomfortable because even though they weren't nice they were still expecting me to accept. Did I just commit social suicide or was I doing the right thing? I mean I didn't want to be noticed, but I did want to be normal. I guess no matter where I was and even in the most boring of places I would never be normal, but at least I didn't have to be the slayer. That in it's self was enough for me. So I walked into my class looked up at a weary Angela and smiled. I made a new friend and maybe she wasn't exactly without notice, but she seemed interesting and oddly enough powerful for such a tall slender girl.

"So I take it the Brittany Spears Posse offered you admissions into there club and you declined?"

"Uh yeah. I much rather be a freak then be somebody I am not. Besides they didn't really want to be my friend they just wanted to make sure I wouldn't touch any of their men and they don't even have any thing to worry about. I mean sure I thought Mike had potential, but from what they were saying in class about him and his little feel me up moment I can tell he has no respect for the mind of a woman."

"Yeah well at least you found that out sooner rather then later because if he had, had his chance he may have just tried to get you drunk and taken advantage of you. He's definitely not the most decent guy out there."

I nodded taking that in and mentally cursing myself for almost having a crush on Mike Newton then I crossed him off the list of potential boyfriend. Maybe I will be single, but that's not so bad anyway I have been that way for seventeen years now and so far I haven't managed to screw up. Then again there was Jake and even though he was a freshmen he was rather cute and nice even. He may just be what I need to keep my mind off things and he has been nothing, but respectful towards me. I was pondering this all through out second and third period and just as I was about to come to a conclusion I realized the bell had rang and we were headed to lunch.

"So yeah I can't wait for you to meet Ben he's my baby and he is very sweet so don't worry he will be nice. Oh look there he is now."

Ben. Well there wasn't much to him he was kind of geeky, but dressed in the same sort of attire as Angela which I guess you would consider to be kind of gothic even by today's standards. At least he wasn't wearing black make up in fact the only thing he was sporting on his round face was glasses and a big grin. I turned to Angela who was sporting the same big grin and watched in awe as the two ran towards each other in a love struck moment. Angela was small and slender, but tall well taller then Ben who was chubby and short. When there bodies collided with one another though the slightly noticeable height difference didn't matter. They were in love and in their own little world that it suddenly seemed like I was intruding on so I turned my eyes in the direction of the floor.

"Hey you must be Bella. Sorry about the little public display of affection, but I haven't seen my Ang in four hours….four hours too long I say. I'm Ben it's real nice to meet you. I'm glad you will be sitting us, but I will warn you we aren't exactly the most popular bunch."

I looked up at the smitten boy and smiled he seemed just as genuinely nice as Angela and I really did wonder why it was they were outcast. "Hey it's nice to meet you too and thanks for being so cool about Angela inviting me to hang. Popularity isn't exactly something I worry about. More to the point I would much rather surround myself with people who are real and genuine not fake people who don't have my best interest at heart."

"Well we are as real as they come and I do think we all will get a long real well. So come on lets go sit down….a word to the wise though you may want to bring your own lunch because this cafeteria food is absolutely revolting." Ben smiled making Angela and I both giggle.

We made our way to a very secluded table that seem to over look all of the other tables. I couldn't help, but look at all the other students. The cheerleaders and Jocks were on one side. The others were on the other and that just left us and the Cullen's, but where were they? As if on cue I could feel the tingling in my skin and my hair on the back of my neck stood up. I was becoming hostile and my blood was boiling powerfully through my veins. That could only mean one thing, Vampire.

Authors note: Ok some things to address yes Jacob will be a werewolf and earlier on then normal because I am impatient and it works with the story. Yes he will have crush on Bella and he will have a problem with the Cullen's, but it won't be drawn out or anything and there won't be a love triangle. Also Angela and Ben will play a bigger part in this story then they did in the other Twilight and they aren't exactly normal. I wont give it away if you haven't gotten it yet. The Cullen's will be in the next chapter in case you were wondering. Bella is a little out of character she still has the same basic Bella like qualities, she's just stronger and more morbid because of what has happened to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Side note: I hope you all enjoy this don't mind the minor errors like some grammar or spelling I don't have a beta, but I try.

My senses were off the charts, as I knew deep down in my gut that there were vampires near and I couldn't help, but cringe. How was I going to protect a whole cafeteria of unsuspecting students from what I could only assume was more then one vampire. I mean I could take two on if I was lucky, but something told me there were more then just two. It was like I could feel them invading my personal space, invading my world.

How or why did they come here and how could this happened to me again? I knew there would be casualties, but I also knew that this was without doubt vampire suicide. The risk they were taking was far too great for the benefit of having a room full of warm blood at their disposal. I didn't know what to do or how to approach them, but I knew I would have to find them and fast. So I turned and scanned the room, but I didn't have to look far to spot them. They were just as beautiful as any other vampire, but they were different some how.

There was a beautiful tall blonde, with a figure most girls would sell their souls to have and that's just what she did. She sold her soul for beauty, for evil and yet she seemed oblivious to it. This girl screamed ruthless vain bitch. The boy on her arm was a bear of a man and he by far seemed the most intimidating because his size alone told me he was the strongest. He was a burly with curly brown hair and an evil smirk that made me want to puke. How could he be so joyous after all he was and what he was intending to do to these poor defenseless humans. I would have fun ripping them to shreds, but I did not take pleasure in the thought of hurting the other one.

She was short and almost pixie like with dark black-cropped hair and an almost innocent smile, she reminded me of tinker bell only with brown hair and red eyes. But no her eyes weren't red, none of there eyes were red, they were butterscotch. Odd. As I took in more of her appearance I noticed a tall lean blonde haired boy following close behind her. His eyes and his facial expression told me he was hungry and he would probably be the first one to feed. I would have to get to him first because the look in his eyes was one I knew very well, he was a walking time bomb and it was a miracle in of itself that he had controlled his thirst this long.

My mind begin to process ways to throw them off my scent, to save as many as I could when suddenly he came into view. He was beautiful so much so that I couldn't even process anything else. His long slender body gracefully walked past me and I stopped breathing. His hair was this beautiful shade of bronze and his lips were full and luscious. As I took in his perfectly angular features I let out a sigh, he was a vampire, my enemy and I was swooning over him like an idiot. Just as I was about to make my way over to there table the pixie like one stared right at me as the other god like one followed suit. I couldn't help it my eyes were drawn to his and I was being dazzled before I could even stop myself.

"So I noticed you noticing the Cullen's….perfect huh? Yeah everyone seems to think so and you know its weird they never really seem to notice anyone else, but they all seem to be staring at you." Angela said hesitantly breaking me out of my staring match. My eyes began to frantically move from face to face seeing that they all were now staring at me. "I wonder why that is?" she asked breaking me out of my alarm.

"Uh I don't know maybe because I am the new kid. Did you say that they were the Cullen's as in the kids that kept to themselves, but were perfect looking? How long have they been in this town and have there been any problems with them?" I asked almost crazily.

"Um yeah they are kind of new themselves been here about two years now, but don't worry they generally keep to themselves and are pleasant enough. They are the model citizen never had one problem with them and Carlisle there adoptive father is really great, he's a doctor you know and he really has helped out a lot in this community." Ben smiled while Angela just stared at me as though something was wrong with me.

I quickly apologized and pretended to be uninterested in the Cullen's who all through out lunch bore their eyes in my direction. No I wasn't interest in them and I wasn't staring at the bronze haired god before me because Slayers did not find their nemesis attractive at least not enough to be fascinated by them. I must have been worried that they were going to attack me or the other students and that's why I was keeping a close, but concealed eye on them. It really did confuse me why they hadn't attack or tried to drain anybody especially the blonde boy because I was so sure he was going to crack and lose all composure. Instead they just sat there looking at me and pretending to eat our food. Strange for vampires, trying to be apart of our society, but why?

"So hey I heard some of the Rez kids are here, they seem like a cool bunch. I heard they burned down the school and they intimidate all the other kids, but they don't seem very hostile just sort of protective. The Leah girl is in my first period and man did she seem pretty pissed off, but Jacob's cool he told me to just ignore her that she was just a man hater." Ben smiled trying to make small talk.

"You know Jacob? He's really nice I don't know about the other kids, but if they are anything like him I am sure there cool too. I don't know much about Leah just that she had a bad break up or something. So how do you know Jacob I thought freshmen's weren't in the same class as juniors?" I asked suddenly curious as to how Ben had met my Jacob.

Wait a minute my Jacob? What the hell was going on with me? Fortunately I didn't have to ponder that much longer as Ben began to answer my question. "Actually they all seem nice enough and Jacob's in my class because I am a freshmen too. I know it's a little weird me being in Junior lunch, but I talked to a couple people made them see that I couldn't be without my Ang and here I am amongst the upper classmen with my girl here beside me."

"Yeah he's a youngin, but only by a year I am only sixteen and I sort of placed high for my age so they bumped me up a grade." Angela winked at Ben and smiled back at me.

"Oh well age is nothing, but a number. I wish Jake could be in this lunch, but I will see him soon enough when schools over." I smiled more to myself then to Ben and Angela, but they seemed to notice how bright my eyes became at the thought of seeing Jacob.

"Yeah he is a nice guy, doesn't really look like he's a freshmen let alone fifteen and he couldn't stop talking about you. You know I almost would agree with him when he said you were the most beautiful girl in this school, but then again I have Angela and I couldn't very well agree with that. I'd say you were second to her sorry Bella, but she's my baby." Ben grinned lovingly at Angela who looked just as love struck.

"Thanks and yeah Jake is great, but we are just friends you know. He may be a sweet talker, but I still think we are better as friends." I said more to myself then to them and they just nodded maybe agreeing maybe not.

I couldn't help it, but before the bell rang ending lunch I had to take one more chance look at the Cullen's and apart of me didn't know why. I didn't understand why it mattered to me of why they were the way they were or what there intentions were because I was going to do what I did best when it came to vampires I was going to slay them. As I turned and looked in the direction of the vampires I noticed the table of five was now only a table of one and it just happened to be my own personal hell staring back at me concentrating on something.

I couldn't help, but blush from the scrutiny in his stare and then I realized that would probably just rile him up and I became even more disgusted with myself. How the hell can I have the hots for a vampire I mean sure they are all fairly beautiful, but he was more then that and I didn't understand it nor did I want too. I realized that I was going to have to slay these vampires and slay them soon because I couldn't risk the chance at a normal life and I couldn't take any more chances with all the other students lives.

"Hey Bella I'll see you in Gym I am going to walk Ben to class, your biology class is all the way down at the end of the hallway last classroom on the right." Angela and Ben waved at me as they walked away and I mouthed a "bye."

Before I realized what I was doing I was walking towards the now almost empty table that had seated the Cullen's and I was having a staring contest with a very surprised vampire. I stopped short of about ten feet away from him and begin to speak.

"Listen I know what you and your family are and while it baffles my mind that you have covered your tracks and you have clearly not fed on other humans, I will show no mercy. I will kill every last one of you and if I have to die doing it then I will. Now while I can't exactly cause a scene here because there would be too many at risk, I will find you and I will destroy you. Watch your back vampire." I sneered at the gorgeous almost hypnotizing vampire and he just stared at me mouth agape and eyes turning black.

Before he could even speak or move towards my jugular I made my way out of the lunchroom leaving a stunned now hungry vampire behind me. Yes I turned my back on the enemy, but it was just too show him who had the upper hand and who should fear whom. I would not let him think that for one minute he got under my skin and I would do whatever I could to take this soulless creatures life.

I walked almost sneakily towards my next class turning into the room and cautiously walking up to the teacher. "Hey the names Bella Swan, I am new here, where do you want me to sit?" Apparently my bold brave talk was still in tact and the teacher just sort of looked up at me kind of taken a back before he motioned for me to take a seat at the only available student less table. Great I was going to be alone and I think I just intimidated my teacher damn Slayer ness.

"Bella babe there you are. How's your day going so far gorgeous? I hear you made some new friends with Jessica and Lauren they said you guys had lunch or something. Sorry I missed that, but hey at least I get to see you in biology and gym. It sucks we cant sit together because I am already assigned a lab partner and your stuck with Cullen, but hey after class I will walk you to Gym ok sweetie?" Mike smiled down at me winking like he had something caught in his eye.

I was in no mood for him right now and I didn't exactly know how I felt about him, but I knew I didn't like him leaning up against my desk and invading my personal space so I would say anything to get him to disappear. "Uh yeah sure Mike that would be nice. W-w-wait did you just say my lab partner is a Cullen?"

As if on cue Edward strolled gracefully in the room and locked eyes with me as he made it half way into the classroom stopping for a moment. It was a short moment and to the ordinary human eye nobody would have seen the hesitation, but I saw it and I knew he was probably trying to find a way out of here and away from me.

"Yeah Edward's your lab partner he don't talk much and he usually does most the work anyway so in a way I guess your lucky. Well I'll see you after class gorgeous." Mike giggled grazing his fingers on my cheek and moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

I just nodded at him and watched Edward elegantly sit down beside me with a huff of annoyance coming out of his mouth. As if this soulless asshole had to do me a favor by sitting next to me. He really made my blood boil and all my instincts to kill had come full force his venom was calling to me, to spill it, to kill him and all I could think about was how stunning he was. What the hell was wrong with me? It was like I was fighting this battle not to kill him, not to expose myself and his nature to these naïve kids, it was like I couldn't control the desire I had for him. What the hell was happening to me? Don't lose your slayer cool; don't loose your slayer cool, I kept chanting.

I took a deep breath and inhaled and the scent hit me like a semi truck going ninety. It was so wonderful so intoxicating and I had never smelt something so scrumptious. It smelled like honey and lilacs and it was so strong I felt as though the smell itself would consume me. I couldn't help, but breathe in the amazing smell and when I realized I was practically panting with need I turned to look in the direction of the smell. It was Edward, I should have known and yet I couldn't help myself I had to breathe more of him in so I casually leaned in as close as my body would allow and took a whiff of him.

He smelled heavenly and I couldn't help, but long to taste him. Just as I was about to exhale that sweet tantalizing scent I heard a groan and as I looked into his eyes I knew that temptation had not just taken me, but him as well. We were temptation's bitches and there was nothing either one of us could do about it. I once was told by a vampire before I killed him that my scent should be illegal it was the most potent scent of strawberries and freesias and I couldn't help, but feel a little flattered of course flattery got him no where, but burned to a crisp. I wondered if I was just as appealing to this Cullen as I was to that vampire because his eyes were black and his fist were clenched, but the look of hunger and lust were clouding my judgment.

"You know I find it extremely confusing as to why you and your family would want to walk amongst my kind, vampire." I all but snarled at him.

He just snickered at me at first surprising me all the same then he spoke for the first time and I couldn't help, but hear my heart flutter at the sound of his velvety smooth voice. "You know just because I am a vampire doesn't mean I have to be a monster nor do I want to be. I just want a chance at normal life and I didn't ask for this existence. If you intend to kill me, then do it for I will not fight, but if you don't kill me sooner or later I don't know that I will be able to control myself around you, your blood is too potent and its all around me invading my senses. I don't want to kill you because I don't want to be a evil, but I can't help, but long to consume every last drop of you. And while I am a vampire I do have a name it's Edward Cullen."

I was taken a back a little by the boys obvious disregard for his life surely he knew behind my threat there was truth there and I would and could kill him where he stood. And yet it was as though he were apologizing for who he was, but not apologizing for wanting to drain me. Apart of me should have been furious about that, but the other part of me couldn't help, but pity the soulless being. He was begging to die and I wouldn't let him beg for long, just as soon as the others were gone and as soon as I got him alone I would have him. I would take him and he would feel pain, but I would not take my time I could give him that. A quick death.

"Well, Edward is it? I promise that you will go fast and without as much pain as your honesty inspires me to show some mercy, but make no mistake you will die. You and your little coven will burn to a crisp and I will see to it that no other innocents be damned to a cruel fate such as the one you have been given. Take comfort in that, vampire."

"I wont let you kill my family just as I wont let myself have you. So it seems we are at an impasse slayer." He smirked up at me and nonchalantly got up and walked out of the classroom.

I was almost in awe of his cocky little error until I realized that the bell had rang and Mike Newton was waving me over to him. Great this vampire wasn't going to go down as easily as I thought and what's worse is I was actually attracted to the little freak of nature.

Snapping me out of my trance Mike begin to speak. "Hey saw Cullen eyeing you like you were something to eat, don't worry though he's gay and a little on the freaky side, but harmless none the less. I wonder what got him so worked up. Weird kid that one is, but anyway I am so glad to be out of science. P.E. is by far my most favorite class because well I love sports and hate having to do anything that requires reading and writing, you know?"

"Uh yeah sure I actually don't mind reading just not a big fan of biology maybe I can get a transfer to another class or something." I replied and Mike just nodded taking his time talking about sports while I tuned him out.

P.E. great. I absolutely hated P.E. even before I was the Slayer it was my least favorite subject. Before the whole killing vampires thing I was very clumsy and lets just say P.E. and me did not mix and now that I was strong and less breakable, but still trapped in the body of a one hundred and ten pound girl I couldn't exactly be all wonder woman. So I had to hold back and struggle and occasionally fake a trip and let me tell you faking a trip isn't easy when you are the world's worst actress, but most people never seemed to notice.

"Well I will see you in class got to dress out and as much as I would love to be in there (he motioned towards the girls locker room, what a pig) I will probably be expelled and never get to see you so I'd much rather be a good boy. (Gag) But I'll see you in the gym, guess what were doing self defense classes, don't worry though I'll be your partner." Mike beamed down on me raising his eyebrow a little and walking away.

As I made my way into the girls locker room and found the gym teacher just as easily I couldn't help, but let out a breath and rub circles around my temple. It had been a long day and I didn't feel like another introduction or anymore surprises so I just waited for her to give me my uniform (soffee's and wife beater when the hell did schools let the girls dress provocative) and I dressed out in the bathroom stall slightly nervous about the other girls seeing my toned muscles and lightly scarred skin. I walked out of the bathroom made my way to the locker to put my hoody, skinny jeans, and backpack away, but when I turned around I came face to face with an enraged blonde. Lovely now I had to add on bitch fight on my mental list of things that could go wrong while in school.

Authors note: I may do an Edward point of view, but I really want to say true to Twilight and do it all in Bella's point of view and explain Edwards reaction later on in the story in Bella's eyes. Sort of like we will learn some things as she learns these things. I don't have a beta so there might be errors but I hope you all like where I am at so far don't worry I will update soon enough. I wont leave you all hanging. I hope you like review if you want it motivates me to write faster.


	4. Chapter 4

Side note: Reviews would be lovely and thanks to those who have reviewed. It motivates me to write more. Hope you all like and if you have any questions you can ask those in the reviews as well.

I stared up into the annoyed yet anger blondes face and I couldn't help, but exhale noisily. I didn't feel like getting into a fight and I sure as hell didn't feel like dealing with a fuming girl so I decided I'd be the bigger person here and try to make peace.

"Hey listen I don't know what I ever did to you, but I have been having a really rough day and I just want to go to gym, do what I have to do, then go home. So if you will excuse me."

"Oh no you don't bitch, listen here when Jessica invited you to lunch and you had the nerve to decline I knew you were a bitch, but now I hear your trying to mack on Mike and Tyler and I wont have that. You can have Mike all you want I could care less, but Tyler is mine you got that hoe? If you don't then we will have a problem and I won't mind fixing that problem with my fist in your face." Lauren spat her words at me as if I was a two year old and it only made me even more infuriated.

The nice talk was gone now and any form of pleasantry that I could salvage vanished. This chick had some serious nerve and even though I usually took things sitting down I was in no mood to take her insults. "Listen here Lauren while I may seem a little on the shy weak side know this I am actually quite capable of taking care of myself so save your open ended threats for someone who cares. I don't want Tyler nor do I want Mike for that matter so I don't even understand why you are trying to have this argument with me. I am not a pushover, but I am also not the fighting type (yeah right) so I am just going to forget this ever happened and move on, as should you. Bye now."

I walked past Lauren who all but gaped at me and smirked I hadn't felt this good sense before I was the Slayer and after the hard day I had I could seriously use a little self satisfaction. As I made my way into the gym I noticed Mike and his little friends throwing glances at me and I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. Mike was seriously getting on my nerves and I couldn't believe I went from thinking boyfriend potential to serious pervert in less then four hours. As I searched the rest of the gym I noticed Lauren had joined her little group of cheerleaders and Jessica was throwing the stink eye in my direction. Spectacular. As if this could get any more interesting I noticed the blonde and the muscle bound vampire strut gracefully into class. Great I suppose they were apart of my gym class too wonderful.

Before I could even think to move I saw the blonde giving me the evil eye and her boy toy smiling at me timidly with a curious look on his face. They were very strange and I didn't know if I wanted to decipher them. I heard the P.E. teacher call out our names and tell us to get in partners of boy girl and I winced as Mike Newton made his way over clearly ignoring Jessica's pouts.

"Hey there gorgeous so we meet again. I promise I'll go easy on you and don't worry I've done this before so when I get behind you just let me take the lead." Mike smiled slyly.

"Um so wait let me get this straight this is a self defense class and the teacher expects all the girls to be able to lift a man who is distinctly heavier then them from behind there back to the floor just by using there own weight and muscle?" I asked rather amused.

A normal human female could not easily do that, but if this teacher had that kind of faith then maybe just maybe it could happen. Hmm. While I was considering this Mike took position and got behind me as the others got behind their partners. I looked around for the Cullen's and almost scoffed in their direction when I watched the blonde pretend to have a problem with lifting the brawny one. Her acting was positively horrible and the big one seemed to be enjoying the position from behind because he was wearing a shit eating grin and rubbing up against her suggestively, but then again so were all the boys. Just as I was about to get use to the uncomfortable ness of this situation Mike had to go and ruin it by just being well him.

"You know…(he said while putting one of his arms under my chin as I grabbed a hold of it and using his other free hand to grab onto my hip effectively thrusting his apparent erection into my backside)…I love it from behind. I could get use to this position Bella babe." And that was all it took to send a one hundred and ten pound girl into overdrive.

I lifted him up easily on my back and flipped him over making him land slightly harder then I indented on his backside. Thank god we were on mats because I could seriously have cracked his head open. Realizing what I had just done and the attention I was now getting made me blush and recoil all at the same time. I hoped someone would chalk it up to adrenaline and I prayed that the other students wouldn't think me a freak, but thankfully the teacher went on and on about my self preservation and instinct and said that if others took me as an example they could just as easily do what I did.

Mike winced in pain as he had a hard time getting up and his pride was surely shot to hell, but I had the smuggest look smeared across my face and I couldn't help it. Noticing my evident pleasure Mike started to bitch. "Swan what kind of a cock tease are you? You really must be one frigid bitch and with a rigid body like that no wonder. I wouldn't touch you now if my life depended on it and you better watch your back because you are now on my shit list ice queen."

"Ooo I am so scared why don't you go cry over there and add some more insult to your injury you big buffoon. Oh and while I have you here seeing as how your having a little trouble moving why don't you spread the word, Bella Swan is not interested in anyone. Get it got it good."

I swore I could hear the muscular Cullen let out a deep almost obnoxious laugh and apart of me couldn't help, but let out an uncharacteristic giggle. His laughter was infectious and the situation itself was kind of funny. While most of the kids had went back to there self defense lesson, Mike whined about his back and sat out the next couple of lesson. Because I was his partner I got to sit out too and I took a seat closest to the nearest exit and waited impatiently for gym to be over. Until of course I saw the two Cullen's approaching and I immediately went stiff.

"You know a normal girl can't lift a one hundred and eighty five pound boy so easily and a normal girl doesn't threaten to kill a coven of vampires. So whatever you are you better listen up and listen up good you wont come near me and mine or else you'll be in the ine in the ground you understand me?" The blonde one growled at me expecting me to cower before her, but when I didn't the gigantic one grabbed a hold of her and took her away before another word was voiced.

I didn't like that chick one bit and I couldn't stand the thought of her trying to threaten me. I would never let myself fear vampires because I could fight them off and if I did die I would accept that fate. Because dying in the place of saving innocents was something worth dying for. I wouldn't let her or any of these Cullen's intimidate me even if I was still thinking about a certain one who made my blood boil.

Finally gym was over the bell had rang and I was tired, what an eventful day let me tell you. I couldn't wait to get out of these scantily clad gym clothes, get to my new truck, and see my Jacob. He would make everything better and apart of me wished that I could confide in him about more then just the normal occurrences and tell him about the slayer aspects of my life, but I couldn't. I hated having a secret double life and I hated that no one else could relate. It's not as though I expected Jacob to have a secret life too, but it would have been nice. Well a girl can dream now can't she?

I made my way to the car avoiding crossing paths with the Cullen's and the jocks and cheerleaders. How could I go from new toy to most hated in only a span of six hours? I guess that was just my luck as I walked to my car my eyes remaining to the floor I couldn't help, but let myself feel everything all at once. With all that had happened it was a lot to take in and I became overwhelmed with emotion so naturally the tears started to flow down my face and I hadn't even been strong enough to make it to my car. I kept walking silently begging no one to notice the new kid crying after only her first day at a new school and when I made it to my truck I thought for sure I was in the clear that is until he spoke.

"Bella what's wrong sweetie? Are you crying? Who do I have to kill? I swear Bella if someone hurt you then they are in for a serious beat down. Say something Bella." Jacob unclenched his fist as I looked up into his worried yet angry eyes. He was trembling and before I could answer him a slightly tall very pretty Indian girl approached us.

"Hey Jake calm down you know you don't want to get yourself worked up. Hey the names Leah, your Bella Swan, Charlie's kid right?"

"Uh yeah that'd be me. Um hey listen Jake, Leah here is right there's nothing to get yourself worked up over I am just home sick is all. In fact I think I am going to head out, you coming with me or are you going with Leah?" I coyly asked Jake while wiping my tears and smiling awkwardly.

Seeing that I needed him to drop the whole thing, Jacobs trembling subsided and he exhaled. "Um sure Bella I'll come with you maybe we can hang at your house for a little while and watch a movie or something."

"Jake do you think that's such a great idea I mean you know the pack may not like that especially right now sense your control is off." Leah whispered in Jakes ear not realizing I could hear everything.

"Yeah Leah its fine I'll be fine and besides Bella here needs me don't you Bella?" He silently begged me with his eyes and I couldn't help, but smile.

"Yes sorry Leah I need to borrow Jacob for a little while I hope you understand." I looked up at Leah who wasn't exactly happy with the notion of Jacob, and me but planted on a fake smile and nodded mouthing a "sure see you later."

"Ok now that, that's settled lets go I am seriously itching to get away from this school. I didn't exactly have the most pleasant day myself, but that's neither here nor there. Now I can't wait to cuddle up and watch a movie." Jacob winked at me making me laugh. He really was a sweet heart and he seemed to really have a way with words.

"Yeah I don't know that we will be cuddling up, but a movie does sound really appealing right now just do me a favor and make sure its not a vampire movie I am so sick of those." I laughed as Jacob just glared at me for a moment then bursted into laughter as well.

After fighting over what movie we would watch we had finally narrowed it down. It was either going to be Harry potter and the Order of the Phoenix (I had a thing for the guy that played Cedric Diggory) or The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl 3-D (apparently Jacob had a thing for kid movies.) Needless to say I won that one and we watched the movie and ate some popcorn. We dodged our own personal issues; mine being what had me so miserable today and his being what had him on edge. We just sat in silence occasionally laughing at the fun parts. When it got to the part where Cedric's character dies I cried while Jacob laughed claiming that the guy who played him just rubbed him the wrong way.

Later on in the day when we had watched our movie and finished our popcorn Jacob tried to initiate another conversation with me, but because I wanted to avoid the inevitable I spoke before he could get a word in edge wise. "You know you seemed really on edge today and I know you were just worried about me, but I know it was more then that. What got you so worked up?"

"Um a lot of it did have to do with you even though you were right when you said it wasn't all about you. I just didn't like seeing you hurt today and I had heard a few things about you and Mike Newton possibly going out and that's fine in all, but he's a real sleaze ball so if that's true just be careful."

"Relax Jacob I am not dating Mr. Pig and sense you haven't heard it already I kind of flipped him over my back when he tried to rub himself against me. Don't worry sense his ego took a real bruising I am sure he won't even approach me let alone try anything. Now don't let Mike Newton get your panties in a bunch, ok?"

"Uh wow Bells who know you could go all Xena Warrior princess on him? Maybe I don't have to worry about protecting you although I find it very peculiar that you could actually flip Mike over your back, I mean he does got to have at least seventy pounds on you."

"Yeah I guess it was just instinct or something I mean I can be real clumsy sometimes, but maybe when my body sensed danger or a really perverted boy I overreacted. Who knows, but my back did kind of ache so I guess I didn't get away scott free you know? Now was there something else bothering you because I know Mike Newton couldn't be the only thing to get under your skin."

"Yeah come to think of it I guess you could say that there were a few things that bothered me. It's kind of hard to explain, but my family doesn't get along with the Cullen family and ever sense they moved here we have been kind of….what's the best way to put this….edgy. Yeah the Cullen's aren't what everyone thinks they are their not very good people and we just don't see eye to eye with them. So it sort of makes me kind of agitated to be around them. I don't know if you get what I am saying, but I guess I just don't like being near them." Jacob fidgeted nervously.

Could he know what they are or could his body just be telling him he should be alarmed? I didn't think Jacob or his family knew the secret, but maybe just maybe they knew something was off about the Cullen's and whatever it was it was dangerous. I breathed a sigh of relief because I knew that if Jacob thought of them as dangerous then he would stay away and I wouldn't have to worry so much about protecting him. I really hated the Cullen's, of all the towns in all the world they had to be here and it was like they were this constant reminder that I could not escape my destiny.

Contemplating my new hatred for these strange vampires I replied to Jacob without even thinking. "Yeah well if it makes you feel any better your not the only one who can't stand the Cullen's. I mean they act so holier then thou, like we cant see them for what they really are….uh….brat's. Yes there brats and spoiled too and did you see that bronze haired one he gets on my nerves the most walking around like his shit don't stink and were all suppose to swoon over him. I mean come on the guys head is noticeably too big for his body." I rambled nervously.

"So you don't like the Cullen's either I take it? That's a good thing because I don't have to warn you to stay away from them because there trouble and you don't need to be around that." Jacob answered back and I just nodded happily avoiding the Cullen's and my slip up.

Time flew by quickly after that and I offered to take Jacob home, but he said he'd rather run and he ended up leaving his backpack with me promising to return tomorrow for a ride to school. Charlie came home shortly after that and I made him some spaghetti, talk was mediocre and I faked a yawn so I could be excused. Once I was in my room I contemplated reading one of my many favorite novels, but opted for patrol instead. I really never thought I'd ever have to patrol again, but now that I found out there were in fact vampires in forks residing no less I knew I could take no chances. I heard Charlie snoring moments later and I knew the coast was clear so I cleverly snuck out of my window and jumped down landing with stealth on the ground.

I really didn't know my way around forks, but figured the town wasn't too big and I could find my way back to my house if need be as I had my can't miss red Chevy in my driveway. I hadn't seen much action from vampires in over a month now so I was out of practice, but I was itching for a kill. I knew the woods would probably be the best place to spot them as they always hid in the darkness so I made my way into the forest staying on the alert. I let my senses take hold of me and then I smelt it, it was faint, but still so stimulating. The scent of honey and lilacs was making my mouth water and I knew then that I wasn't alone. I couldn't help the smile that crept on my face and when I turned in hopes of seeing the god like bronze haired beauty I was sorely mistaken. Instead before me stood the blonde vampire vixen in a black sweater with black leggings. Her eyes were as dark as the night and I knew she was hungry just not for my blood.

"Fancy seeing you here slayer. Yes that's right I know all about you, you see my sister she had a vision about little old you. At first we thought you knowing our secret could only mean one thing that you had encountered one of us before. We even thought you wouldn't be a threat as Alice saw you falling for Edward, but now that I know what you are and what you can do your threats aren't as harmless. I'm afraid your number is up Slayer, but don't worry I won't drain you because I don't drink human blood, but I will kill you because I can't take the chance that you won't come after me and my family." Rosalie snarled.

"Bring it on Blondie. I wont go down without a fight and I will show you no mercy vampire. I will rip you limb from limb and burn you and your family to pieces. I could never love one of you, your evil and you must die." I lashed out at her.

I didn't hesitate to deliver my threat as I lunged towards her slamming into her as hard as I could muster and sending her soaring in the air. She collided with a huge boulder, but got up and charged toward me pouncing on me effortlessly. She was strong, but not a skilled fighter and I was by far the most lethal. When she landed on me I shoved my right leg into her gut tossing her body into a tree. She let out a moan, but dived toward me making contact with my right fist then my left.

"What's a matter vampire can't take a hit (I punched her with my right fist again) Can't fight me off (I hit her with my left fist) If you cant take the heat then get out of the kitchen (I spun around fast crashing my right leg into her perfect face and knocking her to the floor) You really shouldn't have come alone, now you will die."

As I knelt down before her placing my hands firmly on the left and right side of her jaw attempting to rip her head off with my bare hands something hard and fast slammed into me. Before I could realize what was going on I was posted up against a battered tree with my wrists pinned above my head by none other then Edward. He was staring down at me his eyes butterscotch with specs of black and his breathing ragged. He was beautifully scary and I couldn't help, but be excited by it and that was not a good thing.

"Let go of me you blood sucking fein." The way he was holding onto me blowing his breath in my face was not only making me angry, but also it was arousing me.

"By the smell of it, it seems like your actually quite enjoying yourself. I think Alice was wrong though you are far too fragile to be a Slayer and you certainly couldn't handle being with someone like me." He licked his lips and smirked at me as I struggled to get my hands free of his death grip.

Cocky bastard I'll show him. "You can kill me now, but when one slayer dies another comes. If I don't succeed she will, Slayers will stop at nothing to rid the world of evil like you." Before he could reply I quickly wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled his lower body into my pelvis hard smashing his member into my firm muscles. "And it is you who could not handle someone like me."

His grip loosened swiftly and before he knew what he was doing his hands went to his groined and I dashed away realizing that two against one wasn't the best of odds for an out of practice slayer. In my haste to escape I didn't notice that the other Cullen's had made it to me and before I could see what was coming next the little one came up from my right side and popped me in the face with such force I started to see stars. Then everything went black.

Author note: Edward is just as frustrated as Bella and you will learn more about Alice vision and don't worry the Cullen's will be talking to Bella they wont kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

Side note: I have alerts and favorites for this story, but not too many reviews and like I said I am just mainly writing this for fun, but it would be nice to hear something from all of you. I also would like the chance to return the favor. Thanks to those who reviewed especially _The all mighty and powerfulM_ it means a lot to know you like it. Thanks again I will have to check out your work.

My head was aching and all I could seem to see was pitch black it was like I was stuck inside this dark hole with no light to protect me. Who turned off all the lights and where was I? Am I dead, in a coma maybe? No, that wouldn't make any sense because I could still hear voices surrounding me. I could almost make out the faintest hint of concern in one of them. The voice was velvety and beautiful almost sounded like an angel, hey, maybe I was dead and I was on my way to heaven. Stuck in between the after life, maybe? That couldn't be right, but if it was what was I suppose to do follow the light?

Then it all became clear to me all of a sudden the darkness was subsiding and I could make out the dimmest light. Follow the light Bella you will be ok if you follow the light. Unfortunately as soon as I heard an obnoxious chuckle and a harsh scowl I knew I wasn't in heaven anymore. I was in hell or really I was stuck in Forks held prisoner before seven beautiful, but evil beings. No they weren't angels and I wasn't on my way to the after life, but it did seem like a prospect, as I was no match for seven vampires. I suddenly felt very constricted and as I looked down I noticed I was attached to a chair by none other then metallic thick straps. I tugged and tugged, but it was no use and escape seemed impossible.

"I think she's coming too. Man I can't believe she thought Edward was an angel sent to take her to heaven? She doesn't even have blonde as an excuse. What a mindless twit." The blonde one glowered.

"Oh come on Rosie she's got to be pretty smart to take on the likes of you and Edward and live to tell about it, but then again if she had hurt you that would have been a stupid mistake on her part." The muscle bound one sighed then immediately plastered on a goofy grin. "Hey maybe she'll let me challenge her to a wrestling match I am just dying for a real fight." His eyes lit up looking hopeful.

"Quiet you two she's probably a little out of it and you're probably scaring her. Poor girl, such responsibilities, its no wonder she had to grow up so quick." A very sweet looking chestnut haired vampire moaned lightly.

"Bella, Bella can you hear me? How is your head you may experience some aches and pain, but your vitals seem to be ok. You gave us a scare for a moment there. My name is Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen and I mean you no harm so please try to take comfort in that. We only wanted to talk to you, we didn't mean for any of this to happen." A very good-looking blonde male said smiling angelically down on me.

Lucky for me I didn't have a thing for blondes mainly because that was the first vampire I ever encountered so it wasn't difficult for me to remain calm. I wouldn't fall under the vampire spell and I wouldn't show them that I was internally freaking out. I would never let the enemy see me lose my slayer cool. "What the hell is going on? Where am I? You let me go now I swear I'll scream if you don't let me go! Stupid Vampires always ruining my life, why couldn't you just be in some other town, why do you always have to follow me?" I shouted historically so much for remaining calm and collected.

"Relax Bella we don't want to hurt you we just wanted to talk to you, make you see that we mean you and the other humans no harm." The blonde one spoke again laying his hand on my shoulder and I couldn't help, but flinch.

"Uh guys this approach really isn't working and I just see Bella screaming more and more until she loses her voice. I don't think this is the best way to let Bella know that we are different and I don't think she is very comfortable being around all seven of us. Edward maybe you should try to reason with her." The little pixie like one said in what she thought was vampire speed, I of course heard every word, but she didn't seem to notice so I let her know.

"I don't want to be alone with any of you let alone the violator over there. Yeah that's right I heard you and I don't appreciate you thinking you know what's best for me. I just want to go home, if you don't let me go home then you might as well just kill me because I wont rest until all of you are dead and that includes you too tinker bell." I screamed.

All the vampires stood before me eyes trained on me in surprise, mouths agape, and I couldn't help, but feel self-righteous. Stupid Vampires didn't even know I could hear them didn't they know what a Slayer was capable of. I really didn't like being bound to this chair it was very uncomfortable and my muscles were sore with the effort to remove the metal wiring surrounding me. Whoever tied me to this damn chair was pretty clever to use metal straps to hold me down. My only comfort was the hope that I would get to ring each of there necks with a piece of this metal. Hmm I wonder if metal could cut through vampire heads, man I really miss being normal.

Edward the god like bronze haired one spoke barely above a whisper. "Look Bella, I don't know too much about Slayers and sense I can't read your mind as I can everyone else I don't know what your thinking or what your capable of. We mean you no harm as Carlisle has said, but if a fight is what you want then I am sorry you won't get one out of me. We don't want to have to relocate as we dread having to start over so quickly in another town when we could easily salvage a couple more years here, but if that is what it takes to make you happy we will leave. We don't kill humans so we do not pose a threat to your kind, but with the werewolves attending Forks and now you I see no reason to prolong our stay here."

"This isn't fair why do we have to move because of her? I say I get to finish what I started and end this." The blonde one bellowed.

"Rosalie she is human and she is good natured at best. She protects the innocent from our kind and she doesn't know any other way then to hate us even if we don't feed off of humans. She's just doing her duty and we can't blame her for not understanding that we don't want to be monsters." Carlisle frowned.

"So wait a minute let me get this straight. You guys don't feed off humans? You drink what, animal blood? You just want to coexist and form any semblance of a normal life amongst my kind? You (I pointed at Alice) have visions of the future and you (I pointed at Edward) can hear people's thoughts except mine? And wait a minute did you just say werewolves?" I yammered on not really making eye contact with anyone in particular as realization began to hit me.

As if a light bulb popped into his head the beefy one yelled." By jolly I think she's got it."

The others just looked up at him shaking their head and I couldn't help, but start to feel overcome with emotions. I didn't know what to think or what to say, but I guess the pixie like one saw that coming.

"Yes I have visions of the future and I see us being great friends and yes Edward can read mines, but for some reason maybe because you are a Slayer, he cant read yours. Oh and Jasper (she pointed to the distant quiet vampire) can feel others emotions as well as influence them. It's a perfectly normal reaction to be left speechless, but don't worry we will be happy to answer any questions you may have. I know you have a lot to wrap your head around, but like I said we mean you no harm. As for the Werewolves well we can't exactly divulge any of the information to you, but they are like you are in some ways. Only difference is they morph into Wolves. Don't worry they are not evil, in fact they have a serious disdain for vampires like you do and they protect humans as well. Oh and I am Alice by the way sorry for clocking you in the face earlier, but it was necessary." The pixie like one chirped on, well at least I would know what to call her before I killed her I laughed.

"I suppose introductions would be nice. I am Esme and this is my husband Carlisle (she motioned to the blonde angelic vampire), this is Rosalie whom you have met (she nodded towards the blonde bitch) and Emmett (the big one by her side) her husband. This is Alice as you now know and her husband Jasper over there (I searched the room finding her husband tense and on alert all the way in the far corner of the room. He nodded acknowledging me.) And last, but not least this is Edward whom you have already made acquaintances with. I know we aren't the most normal family you are accustomed too, but I do hope that you will give us a chance to warm up to you." Esme smiled warmly up at me making all hatred I felt towards them wash away in that instant.

You can imagine how surprised I was to actually be uttering these words, but I did it nonetheless. Small step for me, big step for a Slayer. "The names Bella, Bella Swan as you all know. Um it's nice to meet you I guess I just wish it wasn't under all these circumstances. (I motioned toward my strapped down body and giggled nervously)"

"I guess we wont need to bind you to the chair, but we just were taking some much needed precautious as I have read up on the Slayer and found you can be very hostile. I am sorry we went to such extremes, but I just wanted to make sure no one would be hurt. I will untie you and let you go, but I do want to know what your expectations of us are. Will you allow us to stay or should we set in motion our departure?" Carlisle asked.

"I-I-don't know. I mean its not every day I find a coven of what vegetarian vampires who are so willing to keep the peace. I don't think I will have a problem with any of you really as long as you keep your distance I guess. Look this is all new to me and I find that I am at a loss for words." I all but joked out.

Sensing my sincerity Jasper started to talk for the first time. "She is sincere in her words, baffled even, but she does not intend to hurt us. She does however still have some animosity towards Rosalie, but that's to be expected."

"Whatever stupid abnormal human freak. I am out of here as long as she agrees to leave us alone I'll agree to leave her alone." Rosalie snickered then stormed out of the room.

Emmett shrugged mouthed a "bye Bella" and walked after his airhead of a wife. Then the others soon followed leaving Edward and me alone. "Um I know we got off on the wrong side, but I truly thought you were out to get me. I mean your scent it's so strong and my control has been practically perfect, but when I get around you its so hard not to want to devour you. I wont though, I wont hurt you and I will do my best to stay away from you, but there are other things I feel when I am near you. It sort of confuses me because it's like this different kind of hunger I've never felt before. I am sure you are restless as it is nearly day so I will get you out of these restraints and run you home before your father wakes."

"Uh yes that would be nice thank you. (As he motioned to pull the restraints off of me I couldn't help, but breath him in) Your scent has the same affect on me its like I want to consume you let you consume me. I have heard vampire's venom is like an aphrodisiac, but I have never encountered a scent so appealing like yours. I must admit that while apart me wants to kill you, to devour you, another part of me felt something I didn't expect, desire. I don't know that I want you or the others to stay away from me really, well maybe Rosalie. It's just you fascinate me and I can't help, but be curious. I have never been able to share my secret life with anyone and now that you all know what I am it feels as if a big weight has been lifted off my shoulder." I babbled on in hopes of making sense of any of this, but I couldn't.

"I am essentially a selfish creature so I will stay with you as long as you want me to, but if you wish me to stay away I will. I am drawn to you, so much so, that I was going to leave anyway because it was the only way I knew I could stay away from you. But hearing you say you are just as captivated with me, as I am you, makes the longing to be around you only intensify. I feel like I don't have to hide who I am, my true nature in a sense, because you know what I am." Edward spoke softly and I hung on every word.

I realized three things then, one our faces were only inches away, two my restraints were gone, and three I wanted to kiss Edward Cullen and badly. So without holding back I inched my face closer to his breath daring his lips to make contact with mine. I held his gaze for a moment then closed my eyes to the vampire before me anticipating his lips, but when I felt nothing my eyes fluttered open. Edward was so far away from me now his eyes pitch black and heavy lidded his breathing coming out in gasps. His fists were clenching the hinges on the wall behind him and his torment was clearly evident.

"I I am so sorry Bella, but I can't. I can't kiss you and I am not even sure if I can touch you right now. It's just too much. Please you have to understand." Edward pleaded.

Feeling the rejection and the stupidity of my actions. I mean what Slayer tries to kiss a vampire and actually closes her eyes only to be rejected. Well the answer was clear me. Trying to recover from my huge let down I swallowed hard then spoke slowly. "Hey its no big Edward besides it wasn't what it looked like I mean I just wanted to breath you in. It wasn't like I was trying to kiss you or anything so relax besides you're a vampire I am a slayer that's got to be like an unwritten rule or something. You know no swapping bodily fluids with your archenemy."

Great going Bella. That was so believable let me tell you.

"Um I am so sorry I shouldn't have assumed that you had wanted to kiss me, but when you got so close to me it frightened me. I didn't know what to think or what to do, but it was like your lips were calling to me begging mine to collide with them. I think it must just be the scent of your blood and the scent of my venom at work. We should get going before your Father wakes and realizes your not home. I would say we could use my car, but I am afraid we don't have much time and besides its much faster if you rode piggy back style." Edward looked down to the floor almost embarrassed.

For some reason I found it kind of endearing and apart of me knew that I would probably never get the chance to be this close to him so I nodded and made my way toward him cautiously. A sly smile played on his lips as I climbed awkwardly on top of his back. I couldn't help, but look around the room before me it was beautiful there were windows everywhere. It was so open and lovely, but what surprised me the most was that there wasn't much furniture only a couch and the chair I had been confined to. As I looked up at the wall to the right side of me I noticed whoever's room this belong to was an avid collector of music, there had to be at least six hundred cd's and records on the shelves. I stared in awe and couldn't help, but smile. Edward let out a sharp intake of breath and started to observe me when he caught me looking back at him he smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say I am a big fan of music it helps brighten up my existence. Now are you ready to go home because you better hold on tight Spider monkey!" He laughed.

Before I could reply he was leaping out of one of the windows and I was soaring through the air holding on for dear life. As he descended to the ground I giggled nervously. "Close your eyes the wind can be a bit much and I don't want you to get whip lash." And with that he took off running.

His speed was astounding and as we past trees and forestry my eyes tried to keep up with all the scenery. Luckily for me I wasn't your typical human and my eye site was farm better then 20/20, but Edward didn't need to know that his little warning was unnecessary or that I could almost match his speed in flight. Being this close to Edward, holding on for dear life was heaven. His scent would come crashing toward me with each needless breath he took and I was smitten with it. Could it be true, could I have feelings for a vampire? Before I could even grasp that hypothesis, Edward had come to a complete stop as we were now standing in my front lawn. I unlatched myself from Edward not wanting to linger where I wasn't welcome and when he motioned to turn away I hastily grabbed his shoulder and spun him toward me. It was almost day and I could see the faintest of sparkles on his face. I knew it would be a sunny day and I knew I wouldn't see him or any of the Cullen's so I had to get this out and get it out now before I became too much of a chicken.

"Uh hey I just wanted to thank you for giving me a ride and I know sense its going to be a sunny day I wont be seeing you, but I hope you don't decide to leave. I would really like the chance to get to know you and your family. I meant what I said when I said you intrigue me and I am sure you all are curious about me as well. Anyway I got to get going before the sun rise comes and Charlie checks my bed, but I will see you again I hope." I rambled on.

When I backed away from him turning to head inside I heard Edward chuckle and say, "I will see you later silly Bella, be safe." I inhaled his scent then turned to look over my shoulder, but he was gone. So I just shook my head and smirked heading toward my window carefully. When I had finally made it into my room I slipped into bed before I heard Charlie stir. Moments later he was in my room checking up on me as I faked sleep, satisfied he turned and headed out to his room probably to change and go to work. I laid up in my bed exhausted, but titillated. Edward Cullen was a big mystery to me and so was his family. Perhaps all vampires weren't soul less creatures; perhaps they were just trying to survive with what they were dealt.

I got up reluctantly and looked into the mirror for the first time in hours. My eyes looked sunken in and I could see the faintest purple outline under my eyelids. With my pale skin and sleepless night I could without a doubt pass for a vampire. Except of course for my rosy cheeks and thudding heartbeat I felt like I was one. Wearily I made my way towards the shower stripping off last night's remnants and fervently awaiting the hot water to hit my body. After I showered and blow-dried my hair I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a spaghetti strapped light blue shirt and my black pleather jacket. It was chilly and my hoody was dirty so I didn't have much to work with.

As I descended the stairs lazily making my way to the kitchen to grab some nourishments I heard a earsplitting howl and moments later a loud knock on my door. My heartbeat started to beat frantically as I remembered the Cullen's talk of Werewolves and I couldn't help, but recoil. I didn't care that they were suppose to be on my side, from what I knew of Werewolves they were dangerous creatures and their control was very limited. I never came in contact with one before and I never planned on it. I guess the idea of seeing a monster for what he really was fur, snarls, and huge fangs wasn't on my to do list. At least with vampires they looked almost human and the only thing that gave away to danger was there swift movements and animalistic demeanor.

The loud bang on my door seemed to be getting more thunderous and just as I was about to ready myself for attack. The voice behind the door broke me out of my stupor. "Bell's you in their come on open up? I am freezing my ass off here. Bell's you awake? Damn it she must be asleep still I guess I could just walk. Maybe I should check on her she might be in trouble."

But before he could even think to check up on me I opened the door and smiled teasingly at Jacob. "You know its not very healthy to talk to yourself, people might think your crazy."

"Ha ha very funny Bella, you had me worried there for a minute I was knocking and calling your name, but you didn't answer."

I couldn't help, but smile at my own personal hero, if he only knew. I took in his appearance leisurely; he was definitely not like most fifteen year olds that's for sure. He had on a black pair of ripped shorts, black boots, and a long sleeve white muscle shirt that looked surprisingly hot. His hair was tied back with some strands loosely scattered on his face. I couldn't help, but let out a hoarse breath and he seemed to notice.

"See something you like Bella? It could all be yours, but you know that." He batted his eyes at me conceitedly.

"Yeah sure Jacob come on lets go. I still don't get how you are not freezing your ass off I mean I have more layers of clothing on then you do and I am still chilly." I laughed shaking my head.

"Yeah well what can I say I am just that hot that snow just melts off these here bad boys." He said pointing towards his muscle on his right arm flexing it in front of me.

"Whatever they are feeding you boys on the rez its unnatural, you guys are all so big it's a little intimidating. You ever think of trying out for the football team. Mike Newton would be shitting his pants."

"Yeah football's fun and all, but I have obligations so I wouldn't be able to play. So Mike won't be needing to change his diaper any time soon." He laughed climbing into my truck.

Before I climbed in I couldn't help, but feel like I was being watched, but when I turned in the direction of the woods there was nothing there. I felt the sting of disappointment and when I stepped into the truck I grimaced. I didn't know what I was expecting to see a god like bronze haired glistening beauty staring at me in the distance or a furry snarling red wolf like in my dream? As I started the truck and Jacob turned on the radio I wondered what my second day would be like at Forks now that the Cullen's wouldn't be present. All I know is that my world was changing and my views weren't the same and it was all because of the Cullen's because they intrigued me.

Authors note: Yeah so review if you want it encourages me to keep writing. Also the more reviews I get the faster next chapter will be out. I like where I am going with this story and I hope you do too. If you have any questions just ask. I hope that you can overlook the grammar errors or the possible misspelled words, as I don't have a beta. Bella is not going to jump to the Cullen's immediately, but because she is Bella and she isn't heartless she will try to see them as more then just vampires.


	6. Chapter 6

Side note: Yes I am back I will give faster updates, daily or with in a two day period, if I get more reviews. Please excuse any minor grammatical errors and spelling as sadly I am only human. Also Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight and characters as Joss Whedon owns Buffy's concept. I just mixed the two and came up with this.

Most of the day went by excruciatingly slow. I was bored out of my mind and little happened to make me feel differently. I knew the Cullen's wouldn't be attending school today, but I still hoped no yearned to see Edward. I couldn't explain this attraction, but I knew it was beyond forbidden. I was a slayer and Edward was a vampire, I was suppose to kill him and he me, but yet all I wanted to do was, well, touch him.

I expected to be the new hated chick in school, but surprisingly everyone had left me alone. Sure I got a few glares and some snorts in my direction, but other then that my day was looking to be pretty uneventful. The sad part was this was what I had wanted and now more then ever I realized how interesting my life had become. I didn't love being the slayer dealing with bloodthirsty vampires, but I didn't hate it either.

The only interesting part of my day was when I was with Angela and Ben. They were eccentric to say the least, but some how surprisingly nice. I knew there was something off about them, but I also knew that whatever it was they were hiding it wouldn't be anything harmful. At lunch I tried my best to listen intently to them, I just couldn't help, but sneak a few peeks over at the empty Cullen table. Apparently I wasn't being as casual about it as I thought because Angela seemed to notice.

"So the Cullen's aren't here today, yeah they never come on sunny days. Its kind of weird to most of the kids, like they're allergic to the sun or something, but I just laugh it off. They get a bad rep for being different, but there not bad…uh…people. Edward is kind of a loner, but he is cute in an exotic kind of way. You should talk to him that is when it's a cloudy day and he is in school I am sure he would really like to get to know you." She smiled knowingly with a wink.

I couldn't help, but wonder if Angela knew something, something I knew, but couldn't offer her. I knew she probably thought I was into him, but it felt like she knew something else about him and the rest of the Cullen's. It felt like she knew there secret, but wasn't sure if she should divulged that. I knew that whole theory was absurd and Angela was just very observant so I brushed it off immediately and replied.

"Yeah Edward's an ok guy. I never judge a book by its cover so yeah. Plus I don't really think there exotic I mean they came from Alaska so I might be wrong."

"Right Alaska because that screams exotic." She chuckled.

I smiled and waved it off hoping she wouldn't notice my panic. The last thing I wanted was for her, Ben, or even Jake to be too observant. That would mean the Cullen's would leave and that would mean I would never see Edward again. What if Alice the pixie like one had one of her crazy visions about me and Angela and it sent them packing? No, he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Great now I am panicking. Lets see lunch is almost over and if I skipped out now I would be missing science and gym. Well no big loss there and I am sure Jake will find a ride home. Yeah screw it I am going to skip.

"Hey Angela I am going to head home, not feeling so well. If anyone asks tell them I was puking my brains out or something you know so my dad won't have a cow? And can you do me a favor and tell Jake to hitch a ride with someone else, I'll just see him tomorrow morning." I breathed out effortlessly and Angela smiled nodding at me expectantly.

That was weird, but I didn't have time to analyze because when the bell rang, I got up headed toward the double doors leading to the parking lot and waved a goodbye to Angela and a very quiet Ben. If I hadn't still been in the cafeteria I wouldn't have heard Ben speak to Angela, probably thinking I wasn't within earshot.

"Do you think its such a good idea for Bella to befriend a Cullen? I mean they do seem to be civilized, but our protection spell may not work on her." He whispered softly in her ear and I would have turned, but I wasn't thinking clearly, my mind was on Edward so I just walked out of the cafeteria to my car never turning back.

Maybe I should have investigated Angela and Ben further, but that could wait as I was both eager and anxious to see Edward. A fact that both irked me, but surprised me as well. I didn't know why I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to look in those piercing golden eyes or why I couldn't stand the thought of not being able to breath in his intoxicating scent of honey and lilacs. He baffled me that much was true, but what baffled me the most was the fact that I had become addicted to him without even knowing it.

As I got in my Chevy and descended down the rode in search of Edward, I realized I didn't really have a clue as to where he lived or which rode to take so I pulled over on the side of the rode and sulked. This plan really wasn't well thought out and I had just went out on a whim not even comprehending that I wouldn't be able to find him. Tracking wasn't my cup of tea, but I couldn't really do it in my truck so I decided to pull my truck in to the forest more hidden amongst the trees and head out on foot. I would be fast that way and I would gain more advantage in the woods where he and his family would likely be.

As I hopped out of my truck and made my way deeper into the forest feeling the cold chilly air breeze over me. My senses became immediately bombarded with honey and lilac and I felt my lips form an involuntary smile as I turned in the direction of his smell. Edward. He was standing there just three feet away from me with black jeans on and a love sleeve button down blue shirt wearing a crooked smug grin on his glorious face. I couldn't help, but blush at the sight of him, knowing he had probably known I was here all along.

"Alice had a vision and I knew you would just end up getting lost in the woods so I thought I would just give you what you wanted. Me." He whispered slyly.

"Yeah don't flatter yourself Cullen. I may be partial to your looks, but I am not partial to your charm. I just thought I'd take a walk when I happened upon you. What you couldn't resist staying away from me could you?" I stuttered trying to sound cocky and failing miserably.

"Well I wont deny that I can't stay away from you just as much as you can't stay away from me. Bella I have never met anyone or anything like you before and I can't help, but be captivated by you. You move me and I don't know why, but I don't want to fight it."

"I uh yeah. This is so wrong. I mean your suppose to want to drain me not make conversation with me and I am suppose to slay you not pine for you. Edward its like you have be spelled me and I can't fight it even if I wanted too."

He smiled as I blushed profusely bowing my head to the floor to avoid his intense gaze. When I felt and heard the swift move of an object I knew he was standing right in front of me. I saw his hand hesitantly reach out toward my chin grazing my warm flesh with his cold fingers softly. The feel of his flesh on mine not only sent shivers down my spine, but it created this electric current through my body and my pulse quickened. I felt him pull my blushing face up to his face and I smiled timidly as I looked into his eyes. Not only was my face cherry red, but my heart had surely given me away as it thumped rapidly in my heaving chest.

"You know that color on your cheeks is absolutely dazzling, but Bella your heart is positively fluttering. Are you ok am I making you uncomfortable?" Edward asked with the slightest edge of concern in his voice.

I just smiled and shook my head no. Apparently Edward Cullen had render me speechless and all he could get out of me was head answers. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and I started to frown feeling unwanted. That is until I felt his cold hard perfect fingers move from my chin to my lips. He was brushing his thumb tenderly on them, his eyes blatantly staring at them as he licked his lips enticingly. Was he going to kiss me? Did he want to kiss me? I couldn't take the suspense or the hesitation so I bodily brought my lips closer to his voluptuous ones. As I stopped a moment to take in his reaction he didn't move nor did he object to my close proximity so I continued until I felt his breath touch my lips. We were just inches away now and I could feel my heart beat pick up rapidly and his breathless panting. I wanted to know I wasn't in this alone so I waited patiently for him to make the next move and connect his lips with mine.

Sensing my abrupt stop Edward started to speak. "Bella I want to try something, but I need you to be very still. Can you do that for me?" His words washed over my mouth and I achingly nodded.

He smiled slightly then made his way to my mouth as slow as humanly possible and I almost groaned until I felt his soft demanding lips on my soft hot strong ones. As his lips pressed to mine I couldn't help, but be overcome with lust as I brought my arms around his neck and pulled his body toward me, molding him to me. He let out a gasp as he felt my body touch his and I couldn't help, but smile into his mouth as I felt him tremble against me. Dangerously I let my tongue slip out of my mouth and graze his bottom lip and he moaned against my mouth. I knew he had yet to let himself touch me again with his hands, which were now probably clenched into fist on each side of his body, but this was progress compared to yesterday.

Just as I was about to pass out from his intoxicating breath and lips he broke the kiss softly pulling my waist away from his body. I whined at the loss of contact until I heard him growl. I looked up into his eyes and noticed the lust was disappearing as ferociousness took hold of him. His eyes were wild with specs of black in them and I wondered idly if he had loss control of his blood lust, but when he disappeared in the blink of an eye I uneasily backed up into a tree. I was still panting and trying to catch my breath when I heard it. The feral growls and sneers of a wolf, but not just any wolf, it was the red one from my dream. This wolf was so big bigger then any normal wolf, the size of a stallion, but much more fierce. It was standing at least two feet away from me and its mouth was sneering as his eyes stared wildly at me. It wasn't a typical wolf it was monstrous in size and clearly infuriated.

I knew I should move, but it was like I was paralyzed as I slouched my body down to the ground and started hyperventilating. I had seen many things, but this wolf took the cake. He frightened me into submission and I didn't know what was worse him or my first encounter with a vampire, but my body seemed to answer me almost immediately as I let out a hoarse scream. "EDDDDDDDDWARD!!!!!!!!!!!" The wolf just cocked his head to the side and whimpered up at me, but before he could take one step toward me a flash of bronze came past my watery eyes and the wolf was gone. I knew that Edward was still here with me and I knew that he and the wolf were fighting because I heard the growls and snarls of each of them.

In that moment I got to feet as quick as I could wiping my fear streaked tears and ran towards the direction Edward was in. I couldn't leave him defenseless and I knew I had more then one new snarl now so that meant the wolf was not alone. When I reached the edge of the forest I saw Edward in all his glistening glory with shredded clothes being attacked by not one, but three wolves. The red one, a gray one, and a black one. I knew he was out numbered as they circled around him so I quickly removed my pleather jacket and sprang towards the nearest wolf, the gray one, pouncing on it hard. The other wolves stared in shock as I jumped on top of the wolf slamming my fist into its whimpering form and screaming like a bat out of hell.

If I didn't feel his strong cold hands grab a hold of my shoulders I wouldn't have stopped hitting the wolf, but he pulled me off the battered wolf and I let myself melt into his cold body. I didn't realize I was trembling with rage until I felt him rub calming circles on my back and when I looked up at my and Edward's opponents I was shocked and almost collapsed to the floor. There stood three naked very familiar, but slightly beaten faces Jacob, his friend Sam who I had yet to meet, but had seen, and Leah and they were all staring up at me in alarm. I didn't know what to do or what to say until I heard Edward speak.

"She is human just like you she is different. She meant you no harm, but she thought you were a threat as you were attacking me and she thought you were going to attack her. She didn't know that you had intend to protect her from me, but honestly Jacob I wasn't going to hurt her. We have a treaty still and I have not broken it." Edward hissed probably answering Jacobs's thoughts.

"Bella would never willingly kiss you, you must have been putting some kind of whammy on her. You were going to bite her and break the treaty bloodsucker. I would never let you hurt her, I would kill you before that happened." Jacob shouted.

"He wasn't going to kill me, he was protecting me when I was in too much shock to do it myself. I am sorry I hit you (I motioned to a very injured trembling hateful Leah), but I didn't know who you were or what you were really. My senses told me I was in danger and when I saw three big wolves ganging up on Edward I couldn't let him be hurt. As you can see I can take care of myself and Edward didn't do anything that I didn't want him to do Jacob." I murmured looking up into Edwards now tamed eyes and snuggling more into his hold.

"Let her go bloodsucker. She may be different, but she is not like you and we will never let that happen. Come on Bella you need to get home and we need to get you to safety so we can figure this out." Jacob reached his hand toward mine, hoping I would close the gap between us, but when I didn't he growled.

"Look Jacob I may not be a vampire like Edward, but I am not like you either. I have strength, speed, and agility you cannot even comprehend. While I am human I don't heal like a normal human and I am not as soft and delicate as I should be. I am more like Edward then you think and I am sorry if you can't accept that." I looked up at him searching his pained expression and blank eyes.

"She is not evil Sam she is a Slayer. Slayers fight against evil and she would never harm an innocent so you will do no such thing to her. Ask your tribunal about her, look it up, she isn't a threat and I will never let you touch her." Edward barked out venomously.

I knew Sam must have been thinking of how he was going to kill me, but I didn't know that Edward would be so possessive or that Jacob would attack Sam pinning him to the floor still in human form. I found it hard enough not to look at there naked bodies as I had never seen a mans penis in the flesh, but when Jacob was on top of Sam I couldn't help, but grimace. There skin wasn't the only thing touching there bodies together and even Leah seemed to notice how uncomfortably homoerotic this situation was as Jacob screamed and rubbed against a taken off guard Sam.

"You will not hurt Bella she's human like the blood suckers says and she may be different, but so are we. If you would kill her would you kill Leah?" Jacob screamed pressing his body hard against Sam.

"You would turn against your pack for a vampire lover? For a human with dangerous powers. Look what she did to Leah?" He barked back trembling underneath Jacob.

Leah stood there gawking then looked up at me and through clenched teeth she spoke for the first time. "As if I couldn't take her Sam. I was clearly taken aback by how strong she was for a human, but I didn't know if she would heal like me so I held back. So I don't need your concern or Jacobs lack there of, I can take care of myself. I am going to be the bigger person here and say that we leave her alone and consult things further with the elders. If she is proven to be less of a threat then we let her live, if she has proven to be hazardous then I will personally take her out myself. Now could you two butt buddies get off of each other your really giving me the creeps I mean this isn't broke back mountain and you aren't alone."

Jacobs russet skin grew red as he finally noticed the position he and Sam were in. He promptly got up and waited for Sam to get to his feet, looking away before he spoke while Edward chuckled lightly. "Fine Leah we will speak with the elders, but I wont let you hurt Bella no matter what they say because I know she isn't evil even if she has been manipulated by the leech."

"I agree with Leah and if it comes to that, Bella, is fair game and will be taking out of the equation. No offense Bella, but I don't know your intentions and with power comes responsibility and we can't let you have it if your just going to use it for personal gain." Sam stared directly into my eyes with a look of disdain.

I felt Edward tense a little and then I saw all three of them trembling violently. There muscles were tearing as there flesh sprouted hairs and their forms shaped into something else. Wolves. The transformation left me startled and I couldn't help, but notice the smirk on what appeared to be Jacobs wide now wolf lips. I watch as the other wolves backed away retreating into the forest never keeping their eyes off of me as Jacob stood red, large, and furry before me. I smiled timidly down at him and thanked him with my eyes as he turned his back to follow the others, getting lost in the forest. I knew it was a sign that he may not like my decision, but he still didn't see me as a threat and I couldn't help, but feel relief.

My uneventful day had just turned interesting within hours and I was mentally exhausted. There were so many things to ponder and as I felt Edward set me down to the floor I didn't protest until I felt him place my now cold wet pleather jacket on my shoulders. "Sorry Bella." He whispered into my ear as I turned to stare at his face. He looked slightly disheveled, his hair normally out of place, was even more unruly, and his eyes were on edge and frazzled. If he were human he would probably have had a heart attack, I know I almost did. I couldn't help, but blush as I realized that even in this life-altering situation I couldn't help, but remember the kiss as I noticed his close proximity to me and his torn clothing. His chest was fairly visible and chiseled to perfection as he combed his hair with his fingers then brought his fingers to the bridge of his nose pinching it.

I couldn't help, but blush as I felt my arousal boiling in my jeans and I was sure as his eyes met mine that he could smell it. I don't know if it was because we had kissed and I had enjoyed it or if it was in the heat of the moment, but I wanted to do more then just kiss Edward again, I wanted to get lost in him. My mind swarmed with lewd things to do to him and the buzzing energy I had left from the fight wasn't helping my mind form other coherent thoughts. So I just stared up into his eyes with what I knew to be hooded lust in mine and it was like he couldn't control himself as he brought his lips feverishly to mine. When his lips cashed onto mine I couldn't help myself as I clawed his chest to mine and open my legs to better accommodate his body on top of mine.

I was so lost in the moment that I couldn't help, but grind my hips innocently into his pelvis and when I felt him harden on top of me I couldn't help, but want to gloat. He was all around me consuming my senses with each kiss and touch of his skin on top of mine, but it wasn't enough I wanted to feel more skin. So my hands took on a mind of their own as they desperately clung to his shirt ripping it off harshly, but never breaking the kiss. As I placed my palms on his exposed chest and could not help, but let the moan ripple in my throat and then I felt him still on top of me. Not again.

Just as I suspected he broke the kiss looking down at me coyly. "Bella I-I-this is so different for me. Your blood it still calls to me, but not as much as your body does and I am afraid when I am with you like this I want to do ungentlemanly things to you. It scares me and I, well, I never have been this intimidate with a woman before let alone a human. I just don't know what to do or if I will hurt you and I don't want to make you think that we have to do more because I am perfectly content with just kissing you and feeling your skin on mine as we are now. But I am afraid if we keep this up I don't know that I will be able to stop." He whimpered pleadingly against my skin and I shuttered.

"Then don't stop." I whined and then I kissed him with all the passion I had before he could reply. This was going to be an even better day then I had imagined it would be.

Authors note: Should there be a lemon? I am not saying there will be one next chapter, but I am asking all of you if you would like one or instead if you would want "a fade to black" as Stephanie Meyer did? Let me know as I said it may not happen next chapter, but who knows it does look like they are headed in that direction. So review pretty please with sugar on top…I would like to return the favor.


	7. Chapter 7

Side note: Ok thanks again for the reviews and also this chapter isn't as long, but don't worry the next will not be shortened. Also this is mature themed so that means language, sexual content, and the works.

If you would have told me a year ago, after my first encounter with a vampire, that I would be in a heavy lip lock with another vampire who was a "vegetarian" of sorts I might have smacked you silly. But here I was with a vampire, who was a "vegetarian", lips in a headed kiss, bodies touching, and my heart still beating. There was a sort of savageness in my caresses as I grazed my fingernails to his naked chest, without abandon. I guess he brought out this animalistic side to me and yet here he was, not human, yet so human in this moment as he gently slipped my jacket off my shoulders and brought his cold hands up to cup my face.

Were we really going to do this? Let ourselves get lost in this moment of lust and longing? Or should we talk, talk about our future, about what this could mean for him and me? I knew I should have been logical and these thoughts should have been plaguing my mind, but instead my mind was full of explicit things. All I could think about was Edwards cold, perfect body, pressed up against mine and his lips literally taking my breath away. I felt him smile on my lips as my heartbeat increased and my body trembled as his left hand left my face and went to the hem of my shirt. He was touching the exposed skin of my stomach lightly testing my boundaries as he brought my shirt up bit by bit.

He didn't get far as I heard him groan and stop his assault of my lips and his search for more skin contact. My shirt had only reached the end of my bra before he was off of me and now I was groaning in protest until I felt a wave of adrenaline coarse through me. I looked up at Edward and noticed his eyes were dejected and he was now standing at least ten feet away from me. I adjusted my shirt and grabbed my jacket sliding it on easily as my slayer senses came back full swing and I could smell that something was near and we were not alone anymore. So as I jumped to my feet and scanned the perimeter, I noticed Edward's face crease and his eyes still remained down cast. Before I could ponder why he bowed his head and wrapped his arms around his bare chest, the smell intensified. I crouched, ready to attack, when a figure bounced right towards me, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"Sorry to cock block you brother, but uh Alice called from her hunting trip said I was needed here before you did something royally retarded. Bro I seriously didn't think you had it in you, but hey I still think we should have the talk, you know birds and bees, or in your case vampires and humans. Yeah biting really isn't foreplay for them." Emmett said with a mild look of concern on his always-joyous face.

"I, this, we, I am so sorry Bella." Edward looked up at me for the first time as I registered the torture in his face.

He was going to bite me. In the heat of the moment, he was going to lose control and sink his teeth into me. Apart of me wanted to slap myself at the shear stupidity of it all. I had some kind of crush on a vampire and I willingly let this vampire kiss me and lay on top of me. I might as well have said "here take a bite out of me" because apparently that's just what would have happened. It would only take one moment and my life was over. I mean I had let myself get lost in the sensation of him, I was oblivious to anything else, clearly he could have slipped and bitten me before I could ever have reacted. I was willingly letting him pin me down with his body and allowing him to kiss me with the only obstacle of sure death, his venom coated teeth, just a piece of flesh away. But how could he lose control when he said earlier that my blood wasn't what he wanted most? Surely this was some kind of sick joke, the burly one, Emmett, seemed like a real jokester, but his facial expression was anything, but humorous.

"Oh I see. My blood would have been too tempting. You would have ended up draining the life out of me." I sighed dropping my frustrated gaze to the floor.

"No he wouldn't have drained you, but he would have bitten you and then you would have been one of us. Personally I don't think it would have been so bad, but Alice says it would have eaten away at Edward and she didn't want that. So here I am." Emmett replied making me pull my head up in astonishment.

Just as I was about to speak I heard Edward mumble something along the line of "can't let that happen" then in a flash he was gone. Emmett just sort of stood there looking at me apologetically and then he motioned to leave. Before I even realized what I was doing I quickened my pace and followed after him. I caught sight of him shortly because

even though Emmett was fast I could still keep up and besides he would lead me to Edward. I needed to talk to him and I needed to know what was going on. What this could mean for either one of us as I vaguely registered that Alice the psychic one had a visions of me and Edward. I wanted answers and I wanted them now so I swiftly followed Emmett, but before I registered what I was going to do next he had come to a screeching halt effectively making me slam into him. I stumbled backward, but caught my footing and winced in pain at the impact of my collision. Emmett just sort of chuckled shacking his head as he walked towards his home.

I only realized it was the Cullen's home because I had been there recently and I vaguely remember being flabbergasted by how beautiful and open it was. I watched as Emmett opened the door to his home and left it open as he entered and I followed suit. I was determined and clearly stupid to set foot in a coven of vampires home, but I wanted answers and I wasn't going to take no for an answer. As I walked inside the house examining my surroundings I noticed it was very cultured and extravagantly decorated with things like paintings of art, a beautifully crafted piano, and what appeared to be soft leather couches. There were three vampires occupying the couch as two others stood facing each other in front of a small, but quaint fireplace. They appeared to be having a stare down match while the others stared up at me acknowledging my presences with a head nod. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett all very different characters, but all polite for vampires.

The blonde Rosalie spoke before I even had a chance and she had yet to acknowledge me as her eyes were glued to an apparently ambivalent Edward. "You really must hate yourself if you were going to let yourself fuck a slayer, the very thing that was created to kill our kind. What the fuck is wrong with you? I mean its bad enough I got to hear from Alice's first vision that you two were going to fall in love, but now I got to hear your going to fuck her and turn her into one of us practically blowing our cover. How could you be so selfish Edward?"

I really couldn't stand to see her tear Edward a new one and I really hated how every bone in my body was intimidated by this hateful blonde Aphrodite, but I still couldn't let her speak to him like that. So I bravely took a step toward her and let the words spew out of my mouth without hesitation. "You know what I don't think its any of your business what me and Edward do. Further more who says this chicks visions are all the accurate I mean he was kissing me and he was in perfect control. I would have sensed danger and I didn't sense anything and I mean sure its not the most conventional pairing with me being the slayer and him being a vampire, but I wont let you taint what we felt in that moment. I don't know if it was love or what this means for me, but I am not going to let anyone of you take what we had away from us."

"Why you stupid little nosey home wrecker. Who asked you what you thought. I could careless what a abnormal human like you has to say. You don't belong here and I think it best if you leave or else I might just have to rip your pretty little head off." Rosalie sneered venomously.

I didn't back down I stood my ground even though everything inside me was trembling and my gaze fell to Edward silently praying that he would acknowledge me. When his eyes locked with mine I smiled until I noticed his heart wrenching expression and my smile turned into a frown.

"Rosalie that's enough. You and the others go now. I need to talk with Bella alone." Edward seethed.

Rosalie was hesitant and Emmett had to practically pry her away from her spot while the others walked past me with morbid expressions. I knew as I watched them leave and Rosalie began to smile triumphantly that Edward was going to dismiss me from his life and it was going to hurt. I knew he was going to talk himself out of this strange yet intense attraction, but I also knew that I was going to fight back just as hard. Because I wasn't the slayer for nothing and if I were to bow down in defeat I wouldn't be anything, but dead by now.

"Edward look I am sorry about the vision, but I am not sorry I kissed you. I don't think I have ever felt so alive in my life and I can't help, but want to see where this goes. I know it sounds crazy even for me, but I can't seem to stop myself from wanting to be near you. Even if this is taboo I don't want to lose it and I know you don't either because all relationship have hurdles or crosses to bare, but if its worth it then things will have a way of working themselves out." I stammered hoping to cut the tension in half as me and Edward were now alone.

"Bella, please listen to me I am dangerous and its too dangerous for this to continue because this isn't some fairy tale. When I kiss you, you don't wake up from a deep sleep and live happily ever after." Edward exhaled noisily avoiding eye contact with me.

Before he could continue to break my heart and before I could even think before I spoke I

replied. "No when you kiss me I want to die."

His eyes met mine in that instance and if I could let myself feel anything, but the relentless sorrow, I would have been red from embarrassment, but it was too raw. His expression was one of shock at my bluntness and I am sure the complexity of my new feelings for him was probably confusing. All I knew was that I was done listening to him try to put this unnatural, but beautiful thing down and I couldn't bare to hear him analyze it. So I turned and stormed out of the room. Leaving him with his mouth agape and his expression furrowed.

Edward Cullen had done more then make me pine for him, he put my guard down, and he found his way into my heart. I knew this was dangerous, but I accepted it and I knew deep down that we had reached a stand still. I knew he wouldn't let me go, but I also knew he would keep his distance and the slayer in me welcomed that. I knew I could find a way to call him out, I knew I could make him come to me and I would do whatever it took. As I swiftly made my way through the forest and back to my car hopping in as fast as I could I couldn't help, but smile deviously. Edward Cullen wouldn't know what hit him.

As I made my way home, effectively beating Charlie there, I decided to take a nap. I was both mentally and physically exhausted and I had about an hour till Charlie came home probably to scold me about skipping the rest of school. I knew I looked exhausted and if he happened upon me in my sleep he would probably buy the "I am sick" excuse that apparently Jacob didn't. I wondered how Jacob and his pack knew where I was, but I chalked it up to him probably following me and Angela never getting the chance to tell him I was "sick." That brought me to Angela, her and Ben were obviously a mystery to me and the whole fact that he was going on about some kind of protection spell only lead me to one theory. Angela and Ben might possibly be witches, but real credible witches I doubted that. Such a thing could not exist, but then again vampires existed, slayers, and even werewolves so weirder things could happen.

I had way too much to think about and I was running on no sleep. So when I made contact with my bed not even bothering to take off my dirty clothes, I welcomed sleep and let my thoughts go to the back of my mind for later. It was around seven p.m. when I awoke, three hours of sleep, not enough, but it would do especially if I had to appease my father. I sleepily got out of bed and made my way down the flight of stairs to await my father's lecture. As I made my way to the living room I found nothing, that's odd I thought, then I made my way to the kitchen and still nothing. Was Charlie even home yet? I walked to the window to look outside and found that my truck was sitting alone in our driveway. Maybe he left me a message on the answering machine or maybe he was just running late.

I checked the answering machine and when I realized I had a message and it was in fact Charlie telling me he had to pull a double and wouldn't be back home till morning I sighed. I guess I was going to be eating alone and catching up on some Z's which was all good, but now the whole being alone thing kind of bothered me. I mean sure it was nice to have solitude, but not when you had a lot on your mind. I use to hate that I couldn't tell anyone my secret, but now when I seemed to have not one, but two groups of people in my life that I could share this secret with I was still alone. I couldn't call Jake, we weren't exactly seeing eye to eye, I couldn't call Angela and Ben because I didn't know what they knew, and I certainly couldn't call Edward because he made it clear that he thought this was going no where fast. Maybe if I did something drastic Edward would come galloping to my rescue and be my knight in shining armor. Then again he had said that we weren't a fairy tale so he probably wouldn't rush to my side.

Just as I was about to give up and make my way to my bed I smelled it, faint, but still near and I felt my lips pull up into a smile. He couldn't stay away no matter how much he claimed to be too dangerous for me and I knew then that I wasn't alone in this. Or maybe he came to finish where he left off, listing why we couldn't be or how irresponsible this was. All I knew was that I would have to be brave and put up the tough front never letting him see the insecurity in me. I once read in one of my mom's girly magazines that men liked women who exuded confidence and strength not bashfulness or weakness. Sure I wasn't exactly a confident person, I had my flaws, but I wouldn't let him see the affect he had on me if all he was going to do was turn me away.

"Edward come out come out where ever you are. The windows open and I am sure you don't need an invitation to enter my bedroom." I heaved a sigh as my body slouched on the bed.

Needing no additional permission Edward entered stealthy and motioned to stand as far as he could from me. "Bella look I am a lot older then you and I have seen a lot of scary things and done even worse, but if there's one thing I know its that I am a killer and you don't need to be with a killer. You your practically an angel with a beautiful soul and me I have no soul nothing but a rap sheet of sins that haunt me. I can't ever be what you want because I am not human I am a monster."

"Edward I don't care that you're not human. Sometimes being human doesn't always mean you fit in. Look at me, look at Jacob, and shit even Angela and Ben seem a little off, but that's neither here nor there because what's important is they are good and so are you. Nobody is perfect and you can't put me on this high pedestal because I have seen things and done things I am not exactly proud of. I never once was a violent person and now I feed off of it like a drug. I have killed before and I have sinned. I am no angel and sometimes I don't even feel human, but I know you make me feel human. Its probably stupid to you seeing as how I know you are not human and I don't care because when I am around you I don't feel like the slayer I feel like Bella Swan."

"Bella this, us, it can't happen. You deserve something outside of demons and darkness. You should be with someone who can take you into the light. Someone who can make love to you without worrying about biting you. I can't give you that Bella and as much as I wish I could it can never happen." Edward pleaded with me to understand, but my heart just started shattering and then I surprised even myself.

My look became one of determination as I spoke with perfect clarity. "Your just scared Edward Cullen, scared you might want me, scared of what that will mean for you. Your so use to being alone even with your family around you're the odd man out and it seems that has turned you into a big scaredy cat. Well if that's how you want to live your life always on the outside looking in then that's fine, but maybe just maybe we could have something. You wont even let yourself take a leap of faith instead you will watch as another man takes me in every way because you were just too afraid to take me yourself. You hide behind your blood lust and your sketchy past, but when it comes down to the nitty gritty you give up. I am done trying to listen to you ramble on about what I deserve because what I want is for you to take me, to make love to me, to covet me and you obviously wont do that because your too chicken shit." I shouted at him making him flinch as I walked towards him.

"And you know what I may be shy and even a little awkward, but at least I have the balls to say what I feel. Now if you don't mind I am feeling rather dirty so I am going to take a nice hot shower and go back to sleep. Do what you do best and run away from something you know could make you happy and lead the miserable existence you so desperately desire."

With that I stormed out and walked straight to the bathroom shredding my clothes and hastily adjusting the water temperature on the knob. A nice warm shower is what I needed and a nice warm shower is what I was going to get. When it felt hot enough I stepped into the shower welcoming the warmth and reveling in the hot water as it dripped down my aching skin. Of course as I felt the water make contact with my body I couldn't help myself have flashbacks of Edwards naked skin almost on mine. It was sort of odd to say the least that while I was taking a hot shower, I couldn't help, but think of Edwards cold skin. That stupid sexy vampire had me flustered and before I knew it I was getting this tingly anticipation down below that I only had when he was near me. The water was messing with my senses, because that tingly feeling told me I wasn't alone anymore. Before I could turn to see if my body was playing tricks on me I felt soft, marble like hands wrap around my waist pulling me into a cold, but warming body.

Edward was here and he was naked behind me. I felt his erection on my lower back and I couldn't help, but gasp at his arousal and yearn to feel it inside of me. I started to mumble his name. "Edward…oh Edward….please." When I felt his breath on my neck and his lips touch my ear I trembled.

"Bella do you trust me?" He cooed seductively.

I knew he expected me to say no, but I had more faith in him then that and I wanted to show him that while we weren't exactly conventional, we could still be good together. "Yes Edward I trust you." I replied letting my body sculpted itself into his as I leaned my head into his nude shoulder.

He brought his left hand down from my waist and it edged dangerously close to my throbbing center. It was like he was testing his control, but I knew he didn't have to worry because we would be fine. So as I felt him graze my core and I shuddered as his lips kissed my neck I couldn't help, but begin to pant uncontrollably. I had never been in this kind of situation before, but I loved the feeling he was giving me. Unfortunately I loved it so much that I was practically begging him to ravish me.

His palm touched my core again as he trailed open mouth cool kisses up my neck to my ear where he nibbled a little before speaking in a husky low voice. "Bella I am not going to take you here, but I will take you and when I take you, it will be perfect and nothing will stop us."

And then I felt nothing, the tingling feeling was gone and his body was no longer on mine. I turned to look behind me, knowing I would find nothing, but an empty space. I wanted to cry at the loss of contact, but at the same time I wanted to do summer salts. Edward would have me as his and nothing would stop us from being together. I knew when he said he would take me that he didn't mean he would drain me dry, but that he would have my body and I would let him. He didn't even need to ask my permission he just knew that it was meant to be and he wasn't going to fight it anymore. I smiled turning the knob to a cooler temperature suddenly needing a cold shower and I placed my hand where Edward had left off.

Edward Cullen was going to be the death of me and as long as I died in his cool embrace I would die a happy woman.

Author note: Sorry Chapter is a little shorter then usual, but I wanted to end it here. Yes Edward is being a little out of character because well her blood may call to him, she is not as fragile as Twilight Bella because she is the slayer. If you haven't noticed there are some lines from Buffy joss Whedon owns them I just borrowed them. I hope you also took into account that Bella nor Edward have said I love you because it's kind of a hard thing for either to admit. They both have never been in love, but they feel the pull and the need, but don't worry they will get there. Also there will be a lemon because it seems that is what you guys want. I won't say when, but that there will be one. I hope you all aren't disappointed in the fact that I didn't give them a lemon this chapter, but I promise it was for a reason. Also a lot of questions will be answered next chapter concerning Angela, Ben, and the werewolves. So read and review and I will get to the next chapter faster.


	8. Chapter 8

Side note: Review please also there are some quotes circa Buffy season 1 in here if you can spot em I may have tweaked them a little, but they fit the story so hope you like. Please ignore any spelling or grammatical errors, as I am beta less and only human.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I am just writing a fanfic here that's all.

I went to bed that night feeling slightly less frustrated, but no thanks to Edward unless you count my motivation. I slept surprisingly well, in fact a little too well as I woke up a little later then I would like and quickly got dressed in a pair of jeans and my hoody. I wasn't surprised to see that my dad was already home and in bed and Jacob was nowhere to be seen. I guess he wasn't exactly jumping at the chance to hatch things out and I kind of welcomed the calm, before the storm.

As I made my way to school I couldn't help, but let my thoughts drift to the werewolves, to Angela and Ben and of course to Edward. I couldn't help, but long to see him again and I couldn't help, but feel the faintest blush rise to my face at the prospect of being "taken" right here in school. I knew it wasn't his style and I also knew that it wouldn't happen like that. Edward was a gentleman so he'd probably make us wait it out and now that I had more time to think about it I liked the idea of waiting for the perfect moment.

"Hey Bella, how you feeling today?" Angela knocked on my window taking me out of my reverie.

Oh yeah Angela. I had almost forgotten about her and I didn't exactly know how to react around her or if I should divulge what I had heard Ben say to her. So I just smiled up at her and nodded exiting my truck and making my way towards school.

"Listen Bella I think we need to talk and I don't exactly think this is the safest place to do it so I was wondering if you had a moment?" Angela spoke hesitantly.

I knew Angela wasn't dangerous just as I knew we had at least ten more minutes till first period that was until I heard the fire alarm go off and turned to a knowing Angela. She just smiled and awaited my answer, as I couldn't shake the feeling that she had something to do with this.

"Sure Ang. I suppose we have a lot more time now that the fire alarm went off. Um where'd you have in mind to talk?" I looked up at her finally taking in her appearance.

She was wearing all black yet again; only this time she was wearing a dress with combat boots, nice.

"Well Ben's house is just across the street and he is still home plus its something we both sort of wanted to talk to you about." She smiled slightly nervous and patiently looked-for my answer.

I sensed she was nervous, but I didn't feel any sort of threat emanating off her so I reluctantly nodded and followed her cautious as always to Ben's house on foot. She kept rambling on about insignificant things like the weather as I couldn't help, but scan the school parking lot for Jake, his pack, and the Cullen's. Neither seemed to be present which was odd. Finally I realized Angela wasn't speaking and she had stopped walking as we were standing in front of an exact replica of my house only the color was a light brown. Interesting.

"Well this is it, Bens inside so if you just follow me we can hurry things along as I am sure first period is canceled, but we have about an hour till second period and I don't want to make anyone late." She spoke reassuringly and I just nodded following her as she led the way to his door entering his house for the first time.

When I walked in I noticed the house was very bare only furniture he seemed to have in the living room was a brown couch, a T.V., and a small table with candles and incents burning. Angela sat down on the couch and motioned for me to sit as Ben came from what I could only presume was the kitchen wearing a pair of black dickies and a "disturbed" band t-shirt. He mouthed a "hello" as he sat on the floor on the other side of the table across from us.

There was silence for a moment and I figured I might as well speak up. "Look I don't want to beat around the bush here, but if you guys have some big secret to tell me that you don't think I will take lightly do it now as I am just about ready for anything these days." I blurted out quickly hoping they would speak up.

Angela was the first to talk as she looked to Ben and then to me. "Bella, what I am about to tell you will probably make you think me and Ben are crazy or worse you may be scared, but I promise you now we mean you no harm and just want you to know that we are still your friends after everything you hear that is if you want us to be…Well, I guess there's no easy way to say this, but Ben and I are what you would call witches. We cast spells, practice Wicca, and we try as best as we can to protect the ones we love from evil. Now I know this sounds crazy, but its true and if you would like a demonstration I can show you?"

"Um sure Angela I mean why the hell not? Knock yourself out." Sarcasm obvious in my reply.

What she did next almost astounded me as she brought herself to the floor and reached out for Ben's hands both mouthing some words in another language, probably Latin, chanting in synchronization. They were calling up some higher power as I could feel the blood flow through my veins and the "magic" course through them onto me. What happened next only furthered their admission. Dark clouds swept upon us as we sat in a roof covered living room and I watched as rain pored from them directly on our bodies. At first I may have thought I was hallucinating, but then I saw the rain had stopped and the clouds were clearing away leaving a white ceiling.

"How did you…? You weren't kidding were you?" I asked both Ben and Angela in shock as I noticed they looked slightly frazzled and timid.

"No Bella we weren't kidding. The spell we just did was a minor weather spell, but there is other spell we could do. We don't do any spells for personal gain, but we have been doing what we can to protect you it just seems as though there are interferences. I don't want to shock you anymore then I have or put you at risk, but the Cullen's while civilized could be a danger to you. We can't exactly tell you why because not many humans…err….people can know about this without being in danger. Also Jacob and his friends aren't stable enough to surround yourself with, we don't want you getting hurt." Ben sighed as Angela nodded in agreement.

"So wait you know about other worldly things don't you? Like if other things exist besides witches like say vampires or even werewolves?" They nodded.

"So then you know why I should stay away from the Cullen's or even Jacob and his pack even though they do not want to harm me?" They nodded again solemnly.

"So you know their vampires then? And you probably know Jake and his friends are werewolves don't you?" They stared in shock at me mouths agape and I could only assume they were speechless so I took that as a sign to introduce myself, the real me.

"Well I have known about vampires along time now, found out about the werewolves only yesterday, and now I can add witches on to the list, but I am sure you guys are probably wondering what I am?" I stood up slowly picking up the couch with one hand and raising it over my head effortlessly as Angela and Ben sat wide-eyed.

"I am the Slayer. You can look it up or even try to google it, but basically I have many abilities vampires have only difference is my skin heals fast, but is not as impenetrable and I age and can die. I also fight the forces of darkness and stand against evil. There are no others of my kind as there can only be one, but there have been many before me. I hope this doesn't put a damper on our friendship." I smiled down at them as I quickly set the couch down to the floor and watched for any reaction from them.

"Well that was certainly unexpected, but now that we got that out of the way I say before we head to class we get us a nice cup of coffee to start off the day. Whose up for star bucks? Anyone?" Angela smiled brightly and that was all we needed to take the unwanted tension away.

After we stopped at Starbucks, which was surprisingly close, and I answered some basic questions like how strong I was or how hard it would be to penetrate my skin as oppose to a normal humans? I showed them rather then told them my strengths and what could weaken me and they were in awe of everything I had given them. They told me what they could do, they were apparently what I liked to call level 3 witches, witches who weren't beginners, but weren't at the top of there a-game as they only dealt with white earth magic and the black arts was strictly emergency only. I didn't tell them much about the Cullen's or Jakes pack seeing as how it wasn't my secret to tell even if they already knew, but I did reassure them that they were good and would not harm anyone innocent.

I was happy to know that I could keep them as friends and not have to worry about them and my secret any longer. It kind of soothed me to know that things were looking up, but just as I made my way towards school and waved a goodbye to my new witch friends, my first friend, a werewolf, stood a foot away. His pack was beside him and I watched as all the other students made there way to school, waiting for them to strike while the iron was hot. Seeing that I had only about fifteen minutes left till I had to be in my second period class I decided to wait and see what would happen. I knew the tribe had probably spoken, but I didn't know if they knew enough about slayers, to know we were harmless that is until Jacob spoke.

"Bella my pack and I have gathered here to speak to you for a moment about what we have found out. Because we are virtually alone I would like to extend my sincerities apologies for what went down the other day. The leeches know we will not attack them, but we do not regret attacking the male leech, we only regret the threats that were made towards you. We have researched your abilities and why you exist and we have come to offer you a position in the pack if you choose to accept we will be honored. All that would be required from you is patrolling the perimeters on our side and the perimeters on there side when you can of course. Also we offer you aid whenever you may need it. Do you accept our proposal?"

I looked into the faces of his pack there was two other boys almost as tall as Jacob, a year older maybe, Sam and Leah. They all didn't appear to be happy about this, but I figured it was a great honor that they were bestowing on me so it would be rude to decline. "I accept, but I will have you know that I will not fight the Cullen's unless they give me reason too. Now if you will excuse me I need to get to class it's been….interesting."

I walked away quickly hoping I could avoid the talk I knew Jacob and me were in serious need of having. I didn't want my already not so bad day to get worse and I kind of felt guilty about Angela and Ben knowing his secret, but I couldn't reveal theirs to him for fear that they may be persecuted. I also really wanted to see Edward today wasn't a sunny day, but as I scanned the parking lot I didn't see his Volvo. Maybe he was having car troubles so the Cullen's decided to walk (vampire speed of course) to school. As I made my way towards the school and out of the parking lot I heard Jacob trailing close behind me and I knew I couldn't avoid this any longer so I stopped sharply and turned towards him.

"Look Jacob are we cool or what? Because I really like having you as a friend and although the pack may not like me right now I really do look forward to getting to know all of them. It's nice to have backup or should I say a team even, but if you aren't going to be able to look past my feelings for Edward because he is a vampire then I need to know now." I uttered out.

"Bella, look I may not agree with you and the blood-Edward, but I can look past it if it means you and I can still be friends. I was sort of hoping you'd come to your senses, but apparently Slayers are a little high strung and like the whole dangerous thing more then the more practical, but still edgy one. Not saying I wouldn't mind a chance to be more then just friends, but honestly Bella seeing you kissing him having it replay in my mind kind of became a turn off I mean your hot, but I don't think it would work in the long run." He smiled slyly down at me.

I couldn't help, but laugh at his charming way of putting me off. Yep he was going to be a real ladies man, but too bad my attraction only really lied with someone else. I mean sure if Edward weren't in the picture I may have let my mind wander to more lewd things to do to Jacob as he stood before me wearing only a wife-beater and jeans. He definitely had walking orgasm potential, but unfortunately I wasn't the one walking and getting the orgasm as I ogled him.

He noticed and smirked at me. "Having second thoughts sexy? Eat your heart out my goodies are staying in the char baby. Not that a good tumble in the dirt might change my mind." He winked down at me and I blushed smacking him across the shoulder.

"Geez Bella some slayer you are you hit like a girl." He chuckled lightly.

I smirked up at him taking a few steps back and heading towards class. "That's because I am a girl nimrod. Have a nice day Casanova."

"Yeah see ya later Bells me and the pack are going for a little run." With that he walked to the edge of the parking lot where the others were standing and I watched as they walked towards the edge of the forest disappearing.

I swear I could hear the ripping of clothes and the howles as they made a dash for it in the wilderness. I smiled to myself shaking my trance and I entered the building making my way towards second period. I realized I only had another minute left till I was late so I rushed as fast as I could (in typical human pace) and made it to the door when the fire alarm went off again. Great. You know I wonder if Jacob's pack was going to be suspected of this or even Angela or Ben because the first time was definitely them, but this time could be anyone's guess. I guess whomever was doing this did not want me to go to class today. When I saw all the kids stumble there way out of class and I started to follow I stopped short when I smelt faint smoke and realized that whomever was at fault had went to greater lengths and judging by the smell of it, the fire was coming from the cafeteria.

As I walked towards the cafeteria, not sure why I was drawn to it a familiar scent hit me like on ton of bricks and my body involuntarily cringed. What was he doing here, further more was he the reason I could smell a now more prominent smell of smoke. As I took a deep breath and slammed my foot in the cafeteria door effectively knocking it off its hinges, I walked hesitantly inside. No need to give him the element of surprise, he already knew I was here even before I knocked the door right off. As I went inside the almost vacant cafeteria I noticed it was filled with tiny flames and a face just as vicious as the fire stood before me. I was face to face with death, but it wasn't a blonde with cherry eyes like it should have been, it was a cherry eyed fiery red head.

"Why hello there pretty. You must be Bella, my names Victoria James's mate. You know I never did think I would get the chance to finally meet you till he tracked you here. I even thought we'd never get the chance to chitchat, but the little fire starter in me knew you'd come out to play. You know when my James first started the hunt for you it was purely blood he wanted and now well its something else. You see James finds you to be very valuable and he has kept his distance watching you in the shadows. It almost disgusted me that is until I saw how truly beautiful you were for a human. The thing is three's a crowd and I don't do humans can't have James becoming like one of the Cullen's for you either. Yeah that's right I know all about your Cullen boy toy, but you see James is mine and I don't share. So I am afraid I am going to have to kill you." She chuckled.

I glanced at her almost feral feline form wearing nothing, but an animal leather jump suit and fur coat. Her feet were bare and as she crouched to attack I found myself mimicking her stance.

"Oh I almost forgot a challenge. With you being the slayer and all you might actually put up more of a fight and when I drain your blood I am sure it will be that much sweeter." She hissed leaping towards me as I quickly jumped to my left avoiding the impact.

"Smart cookie you are, but I can smell your fear and its smell delicious." She sprang towards me and this time I jumped into the attack ramming my foot in her stomach, sending her headfirst into the floor.

"So let me get this straight you staged a fire in the cafeteria of my school because you wanted to get my attention. Don't you know fires are lethal to you as well and further more that's just plan pathetic that a vampire has nothing better to do, but to start a fire in a school to get a humans attention. You know between you and me your older then James right? One gal to another, you look a little worn around the eyes." I spat humorously at her.

She smiled fiercely and nodded. "Why yes I am. I made him and he is mine. Your nothing, but a face little girl and now I am going to kill you. Because you will never have my James." She ran towards me, but anticipating her I slammed my knee to her jaw and she fell to the floor with a sharp thud.

"I don't want James personally I'd like to kill him and everything he stands for because Slayers don't fall in love with monsters they kill them." I shouted towards her as she picked herself up off the floor laughing sinisterly.

"Looks like we're not alone and I don't play well with others so until next time Bitch." She leaped out of the burning cafeteria heading towards the exit as Edward made his way towards me.

"You love someone who hates us. You're sick and you'll always be sick and you'll always remember what it was like to watch her die." She spewed at a now very present and morbidly pissed off Edward as she locked eyes with him and he growled sadistically.

Just before either one of us could reach her she was gone into the day with Edward following after her leaving me alone. I didn't realize how smoky and hot it was from all the flames that were growing in the cafeteria and my body started to become dizzy. I could feel that my inhalation of smoke was becoming hazardous and passing out seemed like a close possibility. Then I started hacking up a lung and Edward appeared before me there was nothing, but concern for my well-being on his face. He grabbed a hold of me sweeping me off my feet quite literally and we took the back way out of the cafeteria as I tried to catch my breath I noticed we were a good two miles away from school somewhere in the forest.

"Bella are you alright? I am so sorry I didn't get to you sooner. (I looked up at him curiously) Alice she had a vision and we were hunting so I couldn't get to you and I was afraid I wouldn't get to you in time. I lost her, but don't worry I will find her and I will kill her. The others followed after me they should be here shortly I'll tell them to meet us at the house we have to get you looked at. Carlisle's a doctor so he will be able to see if you are ok." He said looking at me as he sat me down on the ground slowly.

"I am a slayer I heal fast so I don't need a doctor. Besides my trucks still at the school can't leave it there or else my dads going to freak and the last thing I want to do it draw attention to myself." I slurred slightly.

"Esme has already taken care of Charlie and Alice is taking your truck over to the house so don't worry. Your dad just thinks the fire scared you and Alice didn't want to leave you alone at home so she invited you to the house. Also we need to get you cleaned up you have a lot of rips in your sweatshirt there." He pointed down at my torn favorite hoody and I couldn't help, but laugh.

"Stupid fire crotch red headed vampire bitch. She ruined my favorite hoody. Why the hell is this happening to me? Why the hell is he back? He will never stop till I am his and I will never be normal will I?" I said to nobody in particular as Edward picked me up gently and begin to run deeper into the forest.

After what seemed like minutes, but was only seconds we were in front of the Cullen's door and Edward set me on my feet opening the door smoothly. I never did get a response from him and I knew I never would because I wasn't speaking to him I was just cursing my luck. Though his facial expression filled with worry and morbid frustration never left his face. Maybe I had an open cut or something from the fight and he was trying to be a gentlemen and control his hunger or maybe it was because my shredded sweat shirt left my bra exposed, but the first words uttered out of his mouth were about bathing.

"I'll just grab some clothes from Alice's room and you can take a shower if you like I'll leave a towel and her clothes in the bathroom. I wont be too far, but if you feel too woozy to shower before Carlisle tends to you then that's ok." He sighed scratching the back of his head nervously.

I realized that even though he was clearly just worried about me the idea of me showering brought up some not so clean after thoughts as my last shower had him making a quick appearance. I knew he was also too much of a gentlemen to ever admit to lewd thoughts especially with the notion that I could have died, but who were we kidding? After a good fight and the thought that he wouldn't get to me in time, but did I was sure we were both full of adrenaline and I could sense his need to feel that this was real, but being the good Bella that I am I just headed towards the stairs stopping midway.

"I'll just shower and be down in a little bit, um the showers that way?" I pointed to the right hall way and he nodded.

I took a quick shower washing away Victoria's smell and trying to cleanse the images of her out of my mind. I didn't know why she got me worked up, but perhaps it was the fact that she was here and with James no less. James was the first vampire I ever encountered and the last vampire I ever wanted to see again. I had never lost to a vampire yet, but he still unnerved me. I didn't know his name, but I knew his scent and sometimes in the heat of a battle I could smell a hint of it, now of course I knew he had been stalking me, watching me fight. When I smelled his scent on her I knew who she was referring to and I knew I was doomed right from the start. As I stopped the water on the shower and quickly dried myself off putting on a pair of kaki pants and a green long sleeve button down I wiped the steam off the bathroom mirror and gasped. My eyes looked so sunken in and blood shot and my mouth was almost purple, as I kept biting down hard on it. I looked petrified and I knew that once I went down there I would be entering the worry zone. So I inhaled a deep breath and without further ado opened the bathroom door and made my way down the stairs hesitantly awaiting the reactions I was going to receive.

Authors note: Ok now Victoria does not sire James at least I do not believe so. I just made it that way in my story because it works better with her whole jealousy thing. Also James has a sick attraction to Bella and its not just about her blood (kind of like a Buffy/spike thing, but James doesn't have redeemable qualities like spike did) James was the first vampire she encountered early on in chapter one and he has been following her ever sense in case you guys haven't figured that out. Bella is out of character because of the harsh world she has lived in and so she is bolder, but still has insecurities and shyness about her and you will see that more I promise. I told you from the beginning that this would not be a love triangle for Edward-Bella-Jacob and as you can see it wont. He does have a crush on her at first and there was a possibility if she never met Edward, but I have always thought that sense Jacob had a disgust for Edward that if he saw Bella kiss him he wouldn't find her as appealing. Also you guessed it Ben and Angela are witches so there powers may prove to help Bella in the future….Review please any questions or comments and I will get next chapter out faster. I don't know that I love this chapter, but I had writers block so hope you guys liked it.


	9. Chapter 9

Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors sadly I am only human. Also reader discretion is advised. This will me adult content, but done with taste.

Takes place where I left off……

As I reached the last step and was about to round the corner into the Cullen's living room I heard Edward. "You should have seen her face Carlisle it was like she was lost, scared, and defenseless. This vampire Victoria spoke of his a deep obsession with Bella and when I looked into her mind I got glimpses of what his intentions are. He plans to turn Bella and make her his mate, but he also doesn't know that Victoria is onto him. There are three of them here James thinks his friend, Laurent, will help him, but he has been deceiving him and giving Victoria all the information she needs."

"Edward we wont let him get to Bella, we will do whatever we can to protect her. If that means we have to watch her round the clock then we will do it." Carlisle replied.

"Yes Edward I will do whatever I can to help Bella as well. She doesn't deserve this such a young sweet soul." Esme his mate sighed.

"I don't get it she's a slayer, a vampire slayer, this is her job to kill our kind. We shouldn't be protecting her when she has the ability to take care of herself and I mean really don't you think we should be watching our own backs. She is the enemy we don't need to make three other enemies of our own kind." Rosalie murmured.

Edward hissed and snarled. "No one is asking for your help or anyone of you for that matter, but I will protect her. I wont let him hurt her and I wont ask any of you to risk your life. I know that is not fair to you."

"Well I am in that James guy has got some very sick plans and besides if we don't help her they could very well be executed. I don't want her future to be filled with what he has planned moreover I see us being great friends. Bella is a special person and I wont let any harm come to her so I will help Edward." The pixie like one said in her high-pitched voice.

"Well if my darling wife is in then so am I besides if it were Alice I know you would be there for me in a heartbeat." Her spouse spoke next.

"Well shit count me in. Bella seems kind of interesting for a human and well you know me I am always down for a good rough and tumble." Emmett chuckled.

"Emmett be reasonable and stop being such a dope. You are not going to risk your life and our happy home for this bullshit. She can take care of herself and besides if she was changed things would probably be easier anyway." Rosalie scoffed.

Before I could let this go on any further I made my way into the room voicing my opinion. "That won't be necessary. I wont let any of you risk your lives for me and besides Rosalie is right this is my duty. If it comes down to a fight then I will give him a fight, but I will die before I let him change me for his liking."

"Bella you can't possibly take on three very trained and skilled vampires all on your own and I wont let them hurt you. I know you aren't use to the whole damsel in distress thing, but consider us back up. We can't let any more innocents get hurt." Edward breathed out his face in agony and his eyes locked pleadingly on mine.

"Look this isn't about me being all 'I can take care of myself I am too stubborn' its about the fact that I already have back up and although I appreciate your concern the pack has agreed to help me whenever I need. So I am fine Edward, but thank you, thank you all for extending your protection." I swallowed then looked away from Edwards hurt eyes.

"The pack is hardly as qualified to protect you as we are. They aren't as trained and they don't have the advantages we do. Please Bella don't fight this or at least compromise with me. Meet me half way." Edward pleaded once more.

"Fine I'll tell you what if you want to help me you can be my shadow when I am out patrolling lend a hand in that way, but your family stays out of this. Chances are she will be gunning for you now anyway and I would feel better if I knew where you were and that your family was out of the danger. If Alice has a vision she can report it back to us by phone, but other then that I want them out of this." I exhaled in defeat.

"Fine then if that's what you want I will escort you to your house, but Bella the minute the pack jeopardizes your life my family will be allowed in on the plan. Deal?" Edward questioned and I nodded.

When we finally reached my house and I saw my father's car I grumbled. It was close to dark now and Edward didn't take his car so he could easily sneak into my room, but now I had to deal with Charlie. So I opened the door hesitantly then peered inside hoping he was still asleep after his double. No such luck as he peered his head out of the kitchen and glared at me dressed in his uniform.

"Hey Bells I heard about the fire. Everything seems to be ok, but it would have been nice to hear from you and not Mrs. Cullen. I guess you were shaken up, but next time please call me you had me worried, ok?" Charlie mumbled with concern laced in his voice.

"Ok uh Dad will do." I smiled timidly then headed towards the stairs.

"Uh Bella can I have another moment of your time? I know you must be tired, but I just wanted to talk to you a minute." He motioned towards the kitchen table and played with the collar of his uniform awkwardly. I sat down slowly hoping he would cut to the chase.

"I am leaving tonight for the night shift. I know I am not here much and I know this isn't exactly where you want to be, but I promise I will make it up to you. I mean we could get some breakfast when I get home tomorrow sense there is no school if you would like."

Charlie never ceased to amaze me, here he was trying to be nice, and here I was hoping to dodge him. With as much sweetness as I could muster I replied. "Dad that would be nice, but you have hardly slept and besides how about on your next day off we go fishing or see a game or something. Maybe we can go down to the rez like we use to when I was younger and see all the boys."

His eyes lit up and I smiled at the sheer genius of my plan. I had heard in passing that the Cullen's didn't step foot on the rez and Edward wouldn't be able to "help" me. So I just killed two birds with one stone. I could hang with Charlie mend the relationship or lack there of that we had and I could protect Edward from the evil that seemed to follow me. It may not be forever, but at least it would be for a day. I knew Edward probably heard this whole conversation and was probably fuming at the idea of me being so "unprotected", but it had to happen.

"Yeah Bella that would mean a lot. I uh ordered you some pizza its in the stove and I'll be home by five thirty so I'll see you later Bells. Try and get some rest you look pretty tired. Goodnight." He grinned then opened the front door walking out and turning towards me.

"Goodnight Dad. I love you." I said in all honesty and he just smiled wider saying "you too Bell."

As he closed the door I stood still for a moment taking in a deep breath. I could smell the honey and lilac lingering downstairs and I knew Edward was waiting for me so I lazily turned off the oven and made my way up the stairs mentally preparing myself for an explosive argument. When I reached the door, turning the knob, and opening it, closing my eyes I walked inside. I closed the door carefully turning then leaned my back against it opening my eyes for the first time. Edward was situated on my bed, lying absolutely still, with a beautiful grin on his face. I exhaled a breath I didn't know I had taken in and smiled back at him cautiously.

"You know I never thought I would get you alone to myself in a room before its kind of unnerving, but with all that your dad said it makes me realize how intoxicating your presence truly is. You seem to make just about anyone joyful when you're around them." He smiled lightly then hoisted himself up in a sitting position and patted the side of the bed next to him confidently.

I smirked then watched him squirm a little restlessly as he realized I was not going to budge just yet so he motioned for me to come to him using his pointer finger. I gave in with a low grumble then practically tossed my body next to his opting to lye down beside him. He seemed pleased by my new position as he hovered over me and looked deep into my brown eyes.

"You know you're very beautiful when you sleep, but I think I like it more when you're awake so I can see your beautiful eyes." He smiled bringing his fingers up to grave my cheek lovingly.

"Hey wait a minute stop dazzling me. Did you just say I was beautiful when I slept? Because if I remember correctly I have never slept with you or in the vicinity of you. So how could you know that what are you like stalking me when I sleep?" I asked half joking half dazed.

"No I wasn't stalking you more like protecting you. When I came to check up on you one time I caught you when you were sleeping, but I didn't stay longer then a minute and I didn't try anything on you. I just couldn't help, but try to commit the look you had on your face to memory because I never knew if I would get the chance to see it again." He whispered and I sort of just melted like putty right into his hands.

I took his hand from my cheek then moved it to my mouth kissing his palm lightly then held his hand to my heart. "Edward you say the sweetest things sometimes, but sometimes it feels like you hold back from me like you don't want me to know what you really think."

"Bella I don't mean to keep anything from you, but its just there's a lot of things I don't like to show people. You know little of my past and yet you see me, the real me. You know my life is not perfect, but when I look into your eyes and feel your heartbeat it feels like this is the closest it will ever be. Bella you are my life now. So the vampire fell in love with the Slayer."

"What a stupid Slayer."

"What a sick masochistic Vampire." He smiled down at me as he slowly brought his lips to mine.

He tasted so sweet and yet so sinful in that moment as we pledged our love for one another. I knew I should have been shocked, but I couldn't help, but feel relief. I loved him and he loved me and now we were on my bed kissing about to surrender ourselves to the love and all I felt was bliss. Of course I still had insecurities and shyness as I shakily brought his hand placed on my heart to my heaving bosom and my face burned instantly as he broke the kiss.

He looked deep into my eyes searching for something as I looked into his hoping he could control his thirst. In that moment I knew that he was in control, but his hesitation was for my benefit so without warning I moved my hands to his shirt tugging on the top as a sign that I wanted it off. He obliged, but stopped me before I could take my own shirt off.

"Bella if we are going to do this and you are sure you have to let me know if I hurt you or this becomes too much." He begged and I nodded.

"Don't be afraid you wont hurt me Edward we were made for each other." I smiled up at him and he kissed me chastely.

"Forever." He echoed and I was lost in his lips.

When I felt him pull up my shirt and toss it to the floor I couldn't help, but stare. His chest was just as beautiful as I remembered smooth yet marble like and chiseled to perfection. He was lean, but muscular and his muscles seemed to rip with every move he made. His eyes wracked over my body hungrily as he took in my naked chest for the first time. His hands that lay at my sides now slowly stroked the sides of my mounds coming up slowly to gently fist my breasts. I moaned at the contact of his cold hands gripping my hot heaving bosom.

I brought my lips to him hastily moaning into his mouth as I kissed him with little fear. His own moans of pure pleasure buried my own and I couldn't help, but love the way his skin felt on mine. As he worked my nipples with his skillful fingers never breaking our kiss I brought my own to the front of his pants reaching for the button. As I unhooked the button and pulled the zipper down slowly he started to plant open mouthed kisses on the side of my neck and I trembled in anticipation.

When the zipper was all the way down and his kisses moved toward my awaiting breasts I couldn't help, but bring my feet to the sides of his pants making it edge its way down to his ankles. He kicked off his pants eagerly as I felt him licking my nipples softly then sucking on the nubs with fervor. I was arching my back and pushing my chest into his face as my hands gripped the back of his head holding it to my chest desperately. I felt my arousal slick between my legs and burning to meet his. I knew I couldn't take much more of this and I needed to feel him inside me giving me all of him.

"Edward please, please stop teasing me and make love to me. I want you inside me now." I cried as I felt him gently nibble on my nipples.

"So eager and impatient my love, but I can never deny you anything you ever wanted." He smiled breaking away from my chest to look into my eyes.

I felt him tense as his hands reached down to the top of my pants and he unbuttoned them bringing the zipper down and never taking his eyes off mine. I couldn't help, but run my hands over his chest as my heart was beating rapidly in expectation. As he swiftly pulled my pants off taking my underwear with them I looked up at him standing before in only his boxers. He was staring down at me almost as if he was admiring a work of art and I was literally growling at the sight of him standing there half naked. As I brought myself up using my elbows I watched him bring his hands to the waistband of his boxers and pull them down stepping out of them in the process. I couldn't help, but gulp at not only his beautiful body, but also the hard massive erection that now spring free

He noticed me gulp and hesitated before he spoke. "Bella you are by far the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. If you don't want to go through with this we don't have too." He eyes were downcast now, but his true intentions were to only protect me.

"Edward I may not be sure about a lot of things, but this is the one thing I am actually sure of. I don't want you to stop and I want us to keep going. So get over here and give me a kiss." I smiled as his gaze met mine again.

Apparently that was enough to make him break as he made his way over to me leaving a trail of kisses from my legs all the way up to my chin and finally my lips. He kissed me hard as he positioned himself at my entrance and looked into my eyes silently asking permission again. I nodded then felt him push into me slowly. At first when he reached my barrier I cringed, but as he pushed his way through and the sting lessoned I knew we were home free. He was now enveloped inside of me and I knew there was nothing holding us back, but himself. His body was tense with the effort of self-control as he began to set a slow, but steady pace. His thrust were gentle, but soon my own became demanding as I was now meeting him stroke for stroke.

His member felt cool and hard inside me and I couldn't help, but scream for more friction. "Edward please harder faster please Edward."

His pace picked up as I felt him thrust harder more demanding thrust into my throbbing core. I felt him grunt at the force of his own body slamming into mine. It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt and as I felt the pit of my stomach burning with release I couldn't help, but scream as I came undone. "EDWARD OH GOD EDWARD I LOVE YOU I AM COMING…NOW!!!!!"

He stared into my eyes as his face creased in pleasure feeling the spasms of my release and he smiled. I could feel him grab hold of my hips as he pounded a couple more thrusts into me and shuddered violently inside my warmth. He came with a soft growl and his body lay limp on my own. We lay like that still connected in the most beautiful way our breathing erratic, but our bodies both spent in our now post coital bliss.

As we lay there catching out breaths I felt him slip out of me and bring his body down beside mine. I whined at the loss of contact and looked up into his eyes noticing that he was inspecting my body again. This time there was no lust only worry and then relief. I sighed he probably thought he had hurt me, but I guess I didn't bruise or anything because he seemed relieved. I was very thankful for my slayer ness in that moment because if I were just a mere human my body would have been black and blue. Instead I was pleasantly numb and my legs felt like jello aside from a little soreness I was fine.

"That was amazing Edward. I never thought it could be that way. You were so gentle yet so attentive and perfect." I smiled as I wrapped my arm around his chest and leaned my body into him.

"No bella I wasn't the perfect one you were. The way you felt so warm and soft it was the most amazing feeling I have ever felt." He said with a lazy grin.

I never felt more normal in this moment. Here I was in the man I loves arms and he wasn't in pain or complaining about how rough and strong I was. I never thought I would have something like that with someone, but with Edward I could have everything I wanted and then some. As I sat up smilingly blissfully and grabbed Edwards shirt and boxers putting them on quickly then jumping into bed with him he smiled at me raising an eyebrow.

"What I am kind of cold and I wanted to smell more like you." I blushed shyly and he just shook his head and chuckled holding me to him then bringing the blanket up over me.

"Get some sleep Bella you haven't had much." He whispered then he begin to hum a song as I slowly let myself fall into a deep slumber.

When I awoke registering alarm immediately I frantically searched the room for a threat instead I found a shirtless Edward standing at the edge of my bed on his cell phone with his hand pinching the bridge of his nose. "How could this happen? How could you not see what he was going to do before it was too late? Bella won't be able to handle this. How am I going to tell her that her father is dead? (he paused) Huh?" And then he looked up at me sorrow in his eyes and I knew in that moment that my father was dead.

Authors note: Yes people Charlie bites the big one no pun intended and do not hate me. Yes Bella and him never got to rekindle the relationship they had, but they were going to make progress and now that wont happen. It was planned sorry, but don't worry Bella will get to the bottom of this and don't worry you will find out what happened and I am sure you can guess who Edward is on the phone with. Sorry for the cliffy, but I did give you Bella/Edward first time. I sure hope you guys like this if you are sad that means I did my job, but don't worry things have a way of working themselves out. Please review and let me know if you like this and I wont leave you hanging long.


	10. Chapter 10

Side note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors, as I am merely human.

My dad, Charlie Swan, the man who helped bring me into this world, the man who I missed out on so much with, the man I was suppose to have a second chance with, was dead. But how? This didn't make any sense and as I finally let it sync in and looked up at Edwards grief filled gaze I noticed he was talking, but I couldn't hear him. Just saw his mouth move and his eyes on me. My vision was becoming blurry and my eyes were hazy at best as I tried to breath, but only ended up joking on the air Charlie would never need again.

"H-h-how d-d-did it happen?" I whispered straining to hear Edward speak as I slowly brought my hands to my cheek.

There was moisture there and it tasted of salt, I was crying, no crying wasn't the right word, sobbing was more liked it. "There was an accident Bella your father he didn't make it. James was making rash decisions and nothing was leading to a permanent future so Alice couldn't see until it was too late. He thought you would join him so he went after your father, but your father he fought to the death he didn't give up. It's just when James bit him it was all over I am so sorry Bella I swear to you I will make him pay."

"He bit him? He bit my father and drained him dry?" I sobbed uncontrollably.

I felt Edwards hands wrapped around me as I trembled into his body burying my tear streaked face into his bare chest and gripping his shoulders to me as hard as I could muster. "Bella your father was at the station and by the time Alice and Jasper got there it was too late. He was bitten, but not drained."

I lifted my head from Edwards's chest and looked into his eyes. "What do you mean he was bitten, but not drained? You said he was dead, you said James bit him. Oh my god this is my entire fault, all a slayer seems to bring is death and corpses. My dad is dead because of me and what's worse is I can't even protect him like I am suppose to, but I will avenge him. I will kill James slowly, inflicting as much torture as I can, and then I will kill Victoria and her friend with my bare hands. I will kill them all!" I screamed hysterically.

I got up and started pacing as Edward stood up and held me in place looking into my eyes. "We will make them pay Bella, but there is something you should know. Bella your father is dead, but not in the way you think. Bella he has been changed. Right now he is at our house withering in pain, but the damage has already been done because the venom spread too far for Alice or the others to try and take it out. Carlisle is giving you an option he has never given either of us. Do you want the change to continue or do you want Charlie to…."

"He has been infected? You mean he could still live, but only as one of you? Of course I want him to live he could embrace your lifestyle and he wouldn't need protection. He would never leave me and he could even go back to work, we could say he was just taking a vacation and then everything would be fine." Bella wiped away the tears and triumphantly smiled.

"Bella once your dad has changed he will be a newborn and newborns hardly remember there human life, but there strength and thirst are far too dangerous to be unsupervised. Charlie wouldn't be able to be apart of society for another couple of years and Carlisle would probably have to send him to stay with our other cousin coven in Alaska to help maintain the thirst and to not arise suspicion amongst the citizens here in Forks. There is also the matter of the pack they have received news of this and because of you they have not acted, but they intend to make sure the change doesn't happen. Billy Jacob's father doesn't think Charlie would have wanted this, but we will only do what you think is right. There will be a war though Bella because we have a treaty with the pack that states if we bite another human, changing them, or killing them we will have to leave or fight to the death. Even though we have not bitten Charlie we are harboring him and there is only three more days till the process is irreversible and the wolves know that." He hesitated then looked into my eyes cupping my face.

"Bella what do you think Charlie would have wanted? Do you think he would accept this life or do you think he would deny it?"

"I-I-I don't know Edward. You just told me a moment ago my father was dead, now you tell me he is starting a three-day process to become a vampire. I am sure he isn't able to make any decision, but I need to see him before I do or say anything because right now all I can think about is him." I slumped to the floor and cried tears of frustration.

Edward wordlessly got me up to my feet stripping his clothing off of me and helping me into a pair of jeans and a white button down. I didn't even know how I got to his house because the rest of that night was a blur. As I heard the screams of agony and smelled the scent of wolves I looked up to see Edward standing in the doorway of his house and motioning for me to come inside. I hesitated and then turned at the sound of my name.

Jacob was standing there amongst the wolves in human form with just a pair of ripped jeans on. He walked toward me hesitantly with disheveled eyes. "I am so sorry Bella he was like a father to me, but he didn't deserve this. He is better then this and I know that you don't need to hear this from me, but Charlie wouldn't have wanted this. He saved peoples lives and if you let him turn into this (he motioned toward Edward) there is no guarantee that he won't even by accident take another humans life. He wouldn't be able to live with himself and even if he adapted to the Cullen's lifestyle what's to say he wont still kill someone? I am sure none of them have clean slates even if they don't hunt our kind so please just think about that. I will give you up until tomorrow night, but I can't hold the pack off much longer then that. So please Bella do the right thing. I am sorry for your lose."

He stepped back into the darkness as he morphed into a wolf and stared at me howling in anguish. "I appreciate you giving me this time thank you and you will be the first to know what I have decided, but mark my words nobody will end this if that is what I decide then I will be the one to do it."

I turned then walked towards Edward grabbing hold of his hand as he steady me. I walked up the stairs into what appeared to be the master bedroom taking it all in. Alice, a look of guilt, Jasper, a look of anguish, Carlisle and Esme, sorrow, Emmett, sadness, and last, but not least Rosalie, rage. Her rage stung even me and I didn't understand how someone who claimed to care about family could be so mean spirited, but then she spoke as I locked eyes with my now pale and withering father.

"He didn't deserve this he never had a choice, but you have the choice to give him an undead life or a human death. I wish you never had to make this choice just like I wish vampires never existed. Then none of us would ever have to experience this pain and hate we all feel. I heard what the dog said outside and he is right. None of us have clean slates we have all murdered humans and your father may take to our lifestyle, but we cannot push it on him. Bella I am so sorry this had to happen, but I am also angry because of the decision you have to make. I never had the choice and if someone could have given it to me, I don't know that I would have chosen this (she motioned to herself) fate."

"I wish I could know what I was suppose to do, what he would want. I don't want to be selfish and say let him be changed because I don't want to lose him, but I think if this was the life he wanted he should have been able to choose it. I don't know who would choose this life either as I have been made to kill you're kind and protect the innocent, but at what cost my fathers life? If it was me that would be different, but it's not me it's him and I can't help, but feel responsible. If I let this happened and he kills someone the blood will be on my hands and if I don't let this happen and he dies completely I will never get the chance to make peace with him." I cried as I made my way towards my now shaking father.

I rested my hand to his forehead and felt how cold he was. His eyes were turning to the back of his head and he was panting clinching his fists to the bed sheets. Even in death my Father was still a brave man facing it head on. I didn't know what to do or say so I just stared down at him trying to soothe him with my touch as much as I could. It must have been a couple hours because day broke through and I heard Edward approach me from behind cautiously. The others had left me earlier and I was so wrapped up in all of this that I didn't even notice when Edward had left.

"Bella I think we should all talk about your options I mean you don't have to make a decision any time soon, but you should listen to your choices." Edward sighed bringing his hand to my shoulder as I shudder and looked up into his eyes with determination.

"I need to see Angela and Ben now!!!!" I begged and he looked down at me with bewilderment.

I knew what I was about to do and what I was about to ask of them would be too much, but there had to be a way to fix this. If they could do a spell to change things back or make things different then I would be able to help Charlie. Maybe I wouldn't have to make this choice maybe they could give him the human life he desired. I knew it was a lot to ask, but I also knew that if I could do this all over again I would have killed James once and for all. So as I dashed down the stairs of the Cullen's house and into the forest I felt hope for the first time.

When I reached Ben's house gasping for breath at his front door, Edward swooshed in beside me, followed by a very naked Jacob. I turned and motioning towards Jacob and he realized I was slightly uncomfortable with his nakedness so he put his hands over his nether region and shrugged. "What exactly are we doing here Bella?" Jacob asked with a hint of confusion.

"We are not doing anything you and Edward need to head back and make sure that Charlie stays safe because I have a plan and I need to do this on my own." I smiled then walked towards Ben's door.

The door opened with a swift thud and Ben and Angela stood in the doorway with looks of sadness in there eyes. I didn't want the pack or the Cullen's to know about them, but I needed a favor and I was desperate. "It's ok Bella they can come in we know why you are here and it's only a matter of time before the pack finds out about us. I am so sorry about what happened Bella." Angela sniffled then walked towards Bella and grabbed a hold of her bringing her into a hug.

"I don't understand you say the pack doesn't know, but you implied that the Cullen's do?" I welcomed the embrace with confusion.

"Well the Cullen's knew of course, but the pack did not. We didn't know if we could trust the pack not to persecute us, but they would have found out anyway and we are not evil so we were hoping they would understand." Ben mumbled from behind Bella and Angela who were still in a tight hug.

Bella shook herself out of the embrace and looked into Angela's eyes. "You know why I am here then don't you?"

"Yes Bella and I don't know if we can help you, but we will see if we can try." Angela frowned then looked towards Ben who only nodded motioning for everyone to come inside.

"I don't get it what is everyone talking about what are you people and what exactly do you want with them Bella? Explain please." Jacob whined walking behind Edward and Bella into the Cheney residence.

"Are we alone?" Bella asked motioning towards the house and Ben nodded.

"Then I'll explain this whole situation if that's ok. (They nodded and waited for her to continue) Jacob, Ben and Angela are witches, but they are good witches. They don't harm people and they generally try to protect those around them. There powers are limited, but they do have the potential to do great things. I have come here to ask them to reverse what has happened to Charlie. If they can help me then we wont have to decide Charlie's fate." She exhaled taking in Jacob's puzzled expression and Edwards pained one.

Before she could speak or think to ask Edward why he was so upset she heard Ben and Angela arguing. "We could always do time travel and maybe Bella could go back in time and save Charlie?" Angela pleaded and Ben just shook his head.

"That's too risky you know we have tried this before and it has messed with other peoples lives in the process if we were to take Bella back almost a whole day who knows what could happen? We can't do that because she may not even be able to save Charlie, she may not even remember what happened once she goes back in time." Ben murmured in frustration.

"Fine then maybe we could stop the change make Charlie human again?" Angela said with hopefulness.

"No I am afraid that won't work. We have tried before or do you not remember? The blonde female Cullen asked us to change her back to human and it did not work. Her father has already begun the change; the moment he was bitten we could not intervene. The spell wouldn't work Angela and you know that."

"Ben please there must be something we could do, maybe we could bring him back from the dead, you know as human?" Angela begged.

"We would need a body and he did not die of natural causes Angela he died by vampire bite. Even if it were natural causes he wouldn't come back the same he would be more like a zombie then his formal self." Ben sighed in defeat.

Bella took this all in with dread and more pain shot through her heart. This was unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore. "HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO HELP HIM WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS? I DON'T KNOW IF I SHOULD LET HIM BE CHANGED OR KILL HIM? PLEASE YOU GOT TO HELP ME." She screamed in agony.

Edward grabbed a hold of her while Jacob grimaced and Angela and Ben stood stock still in shock that is until Edward spoke. "Could you do it Angela, could you really let Bella talk to Charlie? Would it work?"

"What?" Both Jacob and Bella looked up at Edward then at Angela and she nodded smiling lightly.

"Care to explain again. Not all of us can read minds." Bella pouted in frustration and Jacob gasped in shock.

"You can read minds? What the hell!" Jacob glared at Edward in contempt and backed up towards the door.

"Bella I don't think I am needed here right now and Billy wants to see Charlie. I am just going to go and get him. I'll see you back at the house." Jacob whispered and I turned towards him.

"Make sure Billy talks to me before he sees Charlie I want to talk to him before I make my decision. Thank you Jacob for being a friend. (He nodded walking out as she turned her gaze to Edward then Angela) Now care to clue me in guys." Impatience running through her voice as they both nodded.

"Angela has a spell its less risky, but she thinks that if her and Ben concentrate they could bring Charlie's spirit over to our side and you could talk to him. You could find out what he wants, but it will take some time and we would need to leave. They need to be able to do this free of interruptions it's a very powerful spell. One Angela and Ben have only attempted once." Edward muttered.

I turned to Angela and she smiled again lightly. "My father died about a year ago and time's were hard so when I met Ben and we discovered our witch ancestry we both sort of clicked. We started off slow, but I pushed Ben into helping me resurrect my father's spirit so I could know he was ok and he could know that I loved him. It worked it was sort of an out of body experience. Everything froze in place when he appeared to me and I only had moments, but it was enough for him to tell me he loved me and he was proud and vice versa. Maybe you will get the closure and answers you need Bella."

"I am so sorry for your loss, but thank you for your help. I will leave you to this. I owe you more then you could ever imagine thank you for being such great friends." She smiled as tears ran down her face and she looked at both Ben and Angela with gratitude.

Angela replied softly. "It may not work and if it does it will take at least three hours because we need to get the right supplies together, but we will do our best. You will know when it happens Bella."

Bella nodded smiling and Edward grabbed a hold of her carrying her outside in his arms and whispering words of encouragement in her ear. As he walked towards the woods and picked up the pace Bella couldn't help, but feel even guiltier. Her Father had been attacked while she lay in bed with Edward after having sex. It was suppose to be this magical moment between them and now James tainted it. If she was never the slayer and vampires never existed this would never have happened, but then again she would never have met Edward. She didn't know how to feel about that, but she did know she needed to talk to him to talk to Billy. She had to gain some perspective just incase the spell didn't work.

When they reached the house and Edward stopped at the door Bella looked up to see Billy's truck approaching. She exhaled then turned towards Edward. "Give me a moment with him. He came all the way out here and I know it must have been hard for him with you all being here, but I need to talk to him. I need to hear what he has to say."

"Ok Bella I am going to go sit with Charlie. I love you and I just hope you know that I am here for you." He declared as he brought his lips to her forehead and she shuddered.

Smiling lightly she replied. "I know thank you." Then she walked away headed towards Billy's truck.

Author note: Damn didn't see that coming now I do have plans and I will not leave you hanging, but I need your reviews to tell me what you would like best. I know a lot of you probably think he should be turned, but maybe you're like me and your undecided about that. Bella is a slayer and Edward is a vampire in case you didn't notice she is now seeing how difficult a relationship with him would be. He can't be turned human and she doesn't know if she would ever want to be a vampire, but that doesn't mean there isn't hope. But does Charlie really want this for himself? I am going to let you guys give me your opinion so review and let me know what you think should happen.

Next Chapter What to look forward too:

Heart to heart with Billy where Bella finds out some interesting things about why he was so intrigue by her in the beginning of the story.

Bella will talk with Edward about what he thinks.

Bella will make her choice (now she will be visited by Charlie's spirit, but what he tells her will seal the deal so if you guys have an opinion on what you want tell me)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns twilight. Joss Whedon owns Buffy. I own nothing, but this crazy story lol.

Side note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors I am merely human.

As I made my way over to Billy Black's truck walking away from Edward all I could think about was if this were happening to me instead of my dad, what would I want? I loved Edward, but forever seemed like a very long time and things could change, we could change. I didn't know where we would stand after all this and I didn't know how I should feel. The very thing I hated was the very thing I loved and that just sort of confused me. Then there was the matter of my father he was lying in pain waiting to transform into something he never even knew existed and I was suppose to stop this or let it happen?

As I approached Billy's truck wearily I saw Jacob climb out and motion for me to step inside the passenger side door. I nodded and made my way in the truck awkwardly then shut the door slowly as I timidly turned my head in the direction of Billy. When my eyes met his I finally had a chance to take in his appearance. He looked troubled and worse he looked like he had just seen a ghost. His hair, which seemed to always be cropped back was hanging loose around his face and his clothes looked tousled and disheveled. His eyes were tired and his mouth was trembling. He was just as broken as I was and I knew then how much he really cared about Charlie.

"You know it's my fault Bella I knew all about the vampires before you came to town and I never once warned him about them. The tribe didn't even know he was in danger and what's worse the Cold one's tried to help him before we even caught wind of his attack. I failed him and I am so sorry for that." He looked into my eyes with nothing, but guilt written all over his features.

"It wasn't your fault you were just protecting him from a secret that was too important to keep. If you would have told him about our world he would have been in more danger, if anything it was my fault because I am the slayer. Nothing, but death and corpses are in my future and I wish more then anything that I could have protected him. I wasn't even there when he was attacked and I should have been because that is my duty. So you see I am the one who has failed him not you Billy." I bit my lip holding back the tears I longed to shed.

"No Bella it's not your fault you didn't pick your fate it was given to you and you would not have known he was in trouble because none of us did. You were right when you said I was right to keep this from him because he would have only been in danger so don't go blaming yourself for doing the same. You protected him the only way you knew how and I know that he loved you and was proud of you. He never stopped talking about you and he never stopped missing you. I know you have a tough decision to make, but I just want you to know that Charlie lead a happy life, especially when he would see you." Billy smiled bringing his warm hand up to my cheek and wiping away my traitor tears.

"I don't know what to do I mean I know how you feel about them and up until a week ago I would have felt the same, but I have seen goodness in them. I no longer believe there are soulless beings, but I still see the evil they are capable of. Not the Cullen's, but the others I have fought and destroyed. I don't know if my dad would want this life and I don't know if he would accept it. He wouldn't be able to be near his friends or his family and he wouldn't have his home or his job. He would be a shell of his former self and yet I don't want to say goodbye to him." I sobbed as Billy brought me into a hug, holding my head to his chest as I listened to his heartbeat.

Billy pulled me up from his chest and wiped the tears off my cheeks. " He will always be with you no matter what, but Bella you have to do what is right by Charlie. I know you are quite fond of the Cullen's, but as the slayer would you want this if you were the one here instead of Charlie? You don't have to answer that, but every chance you spend with them or with Charlie should you decide to let the change occur is a chance that the choice will be made for you. Charlie's choice lies in your hands, but you may not be so lucky. I worry about you, but I have faith in you so I have decided to call off the Wolves you won't have to worry about them should you decide to let Charlie change or go."

"Thank you Billy. I should get back inside, I have a lot to think about and I want to see Charlie. Are you coming?"

He looked down at me with pain in his eyes and I knew the answer to that question before he even uttered the words. "No I can't see him like this. I came here to see you and to tell the packed to back off, Sam's been disobedient and I just came down here to make sure he knew to step aside. I should be going now, looks like Jacob's headed this way and the pack is gone. I hope you make the right decision Bella. Just remember he loves you."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Billy, for everything my father was a blessed man to have a friend like you." I stepped out of the car and made my way toward Jacob who was about to get inside.

"Bella I know you care about the Cullen's, but please don't let that affect your decision. Just think of what Charlie would have wanted and what is best for you." He said patting my back and I smiled weakly.

"Sure sure Jake. I'll see you." Then I turned and walked towards the house.

As I walked inside I noticed most of the Cullen's had left as I only caught the scent of both Edward and Carlisle coming from upstairs. Before I made it to the staircase Edward was in front of me pulling me to him. "Bella, love, are you okay?"

I sniffled then pulled away from his grip looking into his eyes. "I need to talk to you and I need to know a few things before I go up there."

He nodded in understanding then painfully walked towards the living room and sat on the couch with a sigh he looked up at me. "What would you like to know Bella? I promise I will answer you as best as I can."

"Well, I guess I want to know what it will be like if I let him change, but because you can't see the future and Alice can't get a clear read seeing as how I haven't made a decision yet I guess I wanted to know what it was like for you when you first awoke."

"Well, it was….a little disorienting to say the least. When I awoke as you say everything was new to me it was like I was seeing things clearly for the first time. Aside from being able to read thoughts I was surprised at all the other senses I came upon. I suppose it was much like your transition into a Slayer in that respect. I know you have extra senses you didn't have before and I know you know what its like to feel them for the first time, but you don't know what its like to crave blood. It aches, your throat, it feels like it's burning and when I awoke my control was very limited and I couldn't help, but let my senses take over. I yearned to drink and every time I drink I knew I would never be satiated and the hunger would always be apart of what I was. I felt guilty every time I drink from someone even if the person's thought were less then honorable it wasn't right, but when I was a newborn I couldn't help the thirst to consume."

I walked towards him taking in his words then looked into his disgusted golden eyes and continued. "So when you were changed your mind was fairly on one thing, blood? Did you even remember your human life?"

Taken aback by my casualness of the situation Edward flinched, but decided to answer me as emotionless as possible. He wanted me to know what I was getting into and for that I appreciated him more. "I remember some of my human memories as the thirst was controlled through out the years I could sort through them more. Bella you have to understand that when you are a newborn it takes at least two or three years until you can control the thirst and your human memories though fleeting do not take up as much of your time until you can control yourself. Once I gained better control I did remember my family more and the love I had for them, but it was vivid at best. Carlisle encourages us to keep these memories with us, but most of our kind discards them once they have changed."

I nodded then asked the one question I had yet to ask him. "Do you regret being changed? If you had someone here to make the choice for you would you have wanted him or her to choose death or this existence?" I motioned towards him and he contemplated for a moment.

"Keep in mind that I love you and I am so thankful to have you in my life, but would I want this for myself, the answer is no. I would not have asked for this and if someone were to make a choice for me then I would have wanted it to be death, not this." He frowned pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"So you don't think I should let Charlie be changed? Better yet if it were me you wouldn't let me change, you'd kill me?" I whispered staring down at him as he brought his eyes up to mine a look of horror on his perfect face.

"Bella please don't ever say that. I would never let that happen to you and as for Charlie that is your choice I am only telling you what I would have wanted." He stood up and walked towards me bringing himself to his knees and grabbing a hold of my hands.

"Yeah right Edward you would rather be dead then be here with me! I get it and what's worse I get that the idea of spending forever with me disgusts you. Because we both know in my line of duty the possibility of death or bite by a vampire is a possibility. You can't tell me you wouldn't let it happen if it already did and then what would you do kill me before I was turned?" I yelled pulling my hands out of his grip and storming out the door.

I took a deep breath as I heard him approach me attentively. "Bella I love you and I would love to spend forever showing you just how much I love you, but I don't want that for you. I wouldn't rather be dead then be here with you, I would rather be alive. I would rather be human, but that will never happen. If you were bitten and I couldn't get to you in time I would let the change run its course because I am essentially a selfish creature and I could never be without you. You are my life and when you die I will die too."

I felt the despair in his words, but I couldn't help the coldness in mine. "Where did the others go?"

"They aren't far they just couldn't stay here. The emotions were too much for Jasper so he and Alice went for a walk, Rosalie couldn't bear the idea of staying so she and Emmett are on there way to Alaska for an extended vacation, and Esme went to hunt. They won't be back till after and Carlisle is tending to Charlie trying to make this easier on him. If you would like to go up you can."

"Uh yeah I think I will. (I walked towards the door then turned when something dawned on me) Edward what is Charlie thinking? Does he know when I am there or what is happening to him?"

"Charlie's thoughts aren't exactly clear. He thinks he is dying and there have been images mostly of you, Renee, Billy, and forks. I don't know that he knows you are here, but he has been thinking about you." I nodded then made my way towards the stairs and into the room.

Carlisle was sitting beside my father examining him and frowning up at me as I made my way inside. "The change should only be another twenty three hours at best and I think the burning has gone down some. He is a very brave man Bella. Well I will leave you alone I think I am going to go and find Esme. Edward will be here with you of course and if you need any of us we will only be a phone call away. I am sorry Bella."

I nodded then took a seat next to my father as Carlisle left the room. His eyes were slightly open and he was still trembling. His teeth were grinding together and his face looked pale. "Dad I don't know what to do, ok that's a lie, I know what to do, but I dont know that I can do it. I know you wouldn't want this just as I know I can't let you go. If I could just talk to you one last time. If Angela's spell would work in time then maybe I could let myself have the strength to do what is right." I cried.

Edward was there in an instant. "Something is wrong Bella." I turned to look up at him and then he was gone.

I looked around the room frantically for Edward when I noticed that my father was gone as well. The room was empty and as I called out for my father, for Edward I heard nothing. I lifted myself up slowly and made my way out of the bedroom and to the edge of the stairs when I saw him standing at the bottom waiting for me. "Hello baby girl."

I gasped in shock then quickly made my way down the stairs jumping right into him and slamming his body into the door as my arms wrapped around him gripping him for dear life. "Daddy you are here, but how? Did the change happen? Are you….a vampire?"

I pulled away looking into a replica of my brown eyes and smiled. "No I am not a vampire and I don't intend to be one. Now Bella we don't have a lot of time and you know I never been good with words kiddo, but I need to tell you that I love you. I know I wasn't around a lot and I thought we would get a second chance at that, but it's ok because as long as you know I love you that is all that matters. You were the one thing in this world that I did right. I never regretted loving your mother because then I never would have had you." He smiled wiping my tears and holding me close.

"Daddy I just want you to know that I love you and that you saying that means the world to me. I know we haven't had the most perfect relationship, but I realize now more then ever how much you mean to me. I want to do what's right dad, but I don't want you to leave me."

"Bella I will never leave you, but this isn't for me. I can't live forever and never be what I was. You have to end this before things get too crazy I'll be waking up soon and I don't want to wake up like that. Please for me Bells let me go. I will always be here. (He brought his hand to my heart and I cried harder) Just know that I love you kiddo."

"Wait are you going dad? Please don't go." I begged.

"I have to something is pulling me away, please Bella, do the right thing I love you." And with that his body slipped from her grip and he faded into nothing.

I opened her eyes groggily as I looked down at my father's now hard marble like body. Had this been a dream or had I really been with Charlie? As if on cue I heard the phone ring down stairs and Edward pick it up. He brought the phone to me in a hurry and I grabbed a hold of it eagerly. "Bella you there? Did it work Bella?" Angela screeched into the phone.

"Yes I think it did." I replied blankly.

"Well what happened? Did you get your answer?" She cried anxiously.

"Yes I think I know what I have to do. I have to go Angela thank you so much for what you did. I will have to get back to you later." I said in a monotone voice.

I hung the phone up and placed it in Edwards's hands. He looked up at me waiting for a response and instead I gave him an order. "We don't have much time I need his cruisers and I need a whole hell of a lot of gasoline. We have to make this look like an accident he needs to appear to be dead."

"But…"

"No, but Edward just get me the cruiser and get me the gasoline bring it in the forest midway from my house to yours and I will meet you there. Do not do anything until I am there. Now go."

He nodded this time taking in the plan and in a dash he was gone. I looked over at Charlie and brought my lips to his cold marble like forehead. If I didn't here his heart still beating I would have thought the changed occurred. "I love you Daddy and I know everything is going to be ok."

As I grabbed a hold of his body and cradled him in my arms he groaned. It wouldn't be long now another hour at best and he would awaken. I didn't take much time getting over to our spot as I saw the police cruiser being hoisted overhead by Edward. He slammed the cruiser into a tree easily as he made his way over to me. His eyes were one of disbelief as he saw me carry out my plans from earlier. I set Charlie down a moment then proceeded to grab the container of gasoline and without a word pored it all over the cruiser. I knelt down to Charlie's body and grabbed a hold of him positioning him into the car and stepping away slowly.

"Bella are you sure about this? I thought for sure that you were going to keep him a live and make it look like he died?" Edward sighed stepping closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged it away and looked into his hurt eyes. "I need to do this alone. Can you go back to the house I'll meet you there." He hesitated then nodded as he faded into the darkness.

I brought the rest of my supplies out of my pocket. A sharp knife, a white tank top, and a lighter. I ripped my shirt off quickly then pulled on the white shirt taking the knife and bringing it to my arm. I would heal fast, but it had to be done so as I pierced my skin with the knife letting the blood fall on my torn shirt I cringed. This was the only way I thought as I brought the gasoline to my father's body and through my shredded shirt on the passenger side. Taking the lighter I said one final goodbye. "Daddy I love you and I know you will never leave me. Goodbye."

Then I brought the flame to a trail of gasoline closest to the car and jumped back as far as I could as I watched the car exploded and heard mild shrieking. The car was engulfed in flames and I was numb as I turned and ran towards the Cullen's house. My father was dead, finally and truly dead, and all I could think about was that I had to get to Edward and fast. As I made my way through the forest and towards the Cullen's I screamed in rage as Edward opened the door and stood before me.

"It's done its fucking done. I am truly evil aren't I? I am a monster, a demon, I didn't even cry as I watched the flames carry over him, I felt nothing." I shouted as I walked towards him with a murderous look on my face.

If he were a normal human or even a normal vampire he would have feared me. A slayer is born to be scary, but a slayer who has lost all sense and reason is a force to be reckoned with. Still he just stood there staring at me with compassion in his eyes. Even as I took hold of his shoulders picking him up and slamming him onto the ground. Before he could attack back I was on him bringing my fists to his beautiful face as the force of my knuckles smashed into him. I was livid as I kept pounding him further and further into the ground and he just laid their fist-clenched eyes never leaving mine.

I noticed the dry blood on my arm and his now black eyes and I couldn't help, but laugh as I got up and off of him. "Oh are you hungry now? I bet I taste better then normal humans seeing as how I am not a normal human. Well if you want a bite your gonna have to come and get it lover boy. You think you can take me?"

With an astonished look on his face he said. "What?"

"Oh come on! I mean, you must've thought about it. What would happen if it ever came down to a fight, you vampire, me the Slayer, I mean, you must've wondered! Well, why don't we find out?"

"I'm not gonna fight you Bella." He sighed in defeat then walked away from me slowly his wounds healing fast.

"Come on Edward. Kick my ass!" I screamed as he made his way towards the door.

"I am not going to end your life for you Bella, but I will be there when you need me. I love you more then anything and I am so sorry you had to do this."

"You love me? How could you love me? You don't even know what love is. Well fuck you Edward. Walk away like the coward you are."

"No I am not walking away from you I am walking from this fight we are not going to have. I'll let you kill me before I hurt you. I won't fight back."

He walked into the house leaving the door open as I followed suit. "Then if you won't fight me, take me, bite me, make me one of you. The police are going to find my shirt and blood in that car I won't ever be able to go back to a normal life. Don't you see its perfect."

He brought his hands to his face and brushed his hair away looking up at me with hunger, desperation, and love. I couldn't help, but want him more in that moment. So I started to strip, taking my clothes off as I watched his eyes darken with lust. It was reckless and it was so unlike me, but I stood there naked and bare to a hungry vampire. His eyes roamed my body and all reason left him as he took a trembling step towards me. I closed the distance eagerly waiting for the next play. I felt his breath wash over my face as I stared into his torture filled black eyes and smiled.

"Your move Edward."

Authors note: Kind of dark, but it had to be done. Charlie wouldn't want to live forever he doesn't strike me as the type to want that and Bella did what she thought was right. I am sorry for the cliffy don't hate me, but I would love your reviews. SO REVIEW PLEASE PRETTY PLEASE WITH EDWARD ON TOP! I'll make it worth your while. I hope you all weren't too disappointed. I am going through a lot right now and it just feels good to write it's kind of like therapy to me I guess. So I hope you all enjoy this and again please REVIEW. Also just to let you know there are some quotes from Buffy a little reworded, but if you're a buff fan you'll spot them.


	12. Chapter 12

Side note: Sorry for the late update, but if you review more I will get this story out faster. Also I am giving a warning this will be a dark chapter, Bella will be out of character and there will be a dark lemon, no rape though so you have been warned, its not so bad though.

I watched as he contemplated his next move and shakily he brought his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. I was seething and bitter and the contact from such a pure touch wasn't enough for me so I lunged my body into his sending his back to the wall a mere two feet away. As I felt his body slam into the wall and mine collide with it, I quickly shredded his clothing like a bitch in heat. My lips were no longer chaste as I attacked his lips with mine pressing them as hard as I could into him. He pushed my shoulders back slightly as I caught my breath and I was panting.

His eyes were still black as coal and his now naked body was trembling with the need to hold back. I couldn't take it any more so I brought my lips to his neck and latched onto his skin with my bare teeth, biting into him. He shuddered then pushed my body so hard I landed into the wall all the way across the room cracking it. Before I could lunge at him he was on me, pressed against me licking his lips as he looked into my enraged eyes.

"Fuck me now Edward I need you to fuck me!" I shouted as I brought my hands to his throbbing member needing to feel him in my hands. I begin to stroke him hard using both my hands as I powerfully tugged on him roughly. He growled as he brought his lips to my mouth and kissed and licked my lips furiously. I felt his hands reach out to mine as he pulled them off his member and slammed them into the wall behind me, holding my wrist down above my head. I groaned at the loss of his sex in my hands and he just smiled seductively at me.

I felt his breath inch closer to my mouth as if he wanted to tease me and that's when I lost it. "Oh no you don't!" and I brought my legs up to his hips and wrapped them around him tightly. He smirked as I begin to grind my slick folds onto his already throbbing erection. He brought his lips to mine once more as I felt his tongue enter my mouth and I deepened the kiss tasting him for the first time. He moaned into my mouth as I felt him position himself at my entrance still penning me to the wall with his hands. As the kiss deepened and I felt his tongue battling for dominance with mine he thrust himself inside of me, burying himself in my warmth. He moaned at the taste of my tongue and the feel of my walls wrapping around him.

I sucked on his tongue, tasting his venom, and swallowing it greedily as he thrust himself inside of me with a force so hard the walls begin to collapse behind me. I whimpered into his mouth as waves and waves of orgasms took hold of my trembling core and still he kept fucking me ruthlessly. I was bad and I needed to be punished so as the walls caved and I fell to the hard floor I welcomed the pain. I felt my tender back sliding roughly on the floor and his flesh pounding inside my sensitive core as I screamed in release once more. My body shook with the most explosive orgasm of all as I felt him shudder above me and his breath come to my flush neck.

When he sank his teeth into me I welcomed it like a drug as I felt him drink me in. I moaned as his teeth latched onto me and his venom spread in my mouth and neck sending my body into another orgasm. His kiss was deadly and his bite was death and I welcomed it pulling my hands to his head breaking his will to stop as I pushed him deeper into me. Everything was becoming so dark as I felt him drain the life out of me, but the last thing I remember was him pulling away from me, slipping out of me, then nothingness as my world went black.

"What have I done I am so sorry my Bella. Please don't leave me, please forgive me." An angel with a smooth velvet voice said in agony as I fell into a deep sleep.

All I could remember after that was blackness and pain, excruciating pain. It was like I was stuck inside my own personal hell, just nothingness and me. I tried to call out, but there were never any answers to my plea. I could only make out vivid conversations manly voices of an angel and if I didn't hear his name then I wouldn't have been able to put two and two together.

"Edward my visions were off because we didn't know if she would make it, but it could go either way. If she is changed she will possess great power and strength far stronger then a typical newborn and with her slayer skills she will practically be invincible. We won't be able to stop her and if the Volturi catch wind of a slayer being turned it will take a great number of them to kill her, but she could very well wipe them out. She will be a threat to them and they won't like that one bit. And Edward we don't know that she will be able to stick to our diet or what her intentions will be if the venom has spread. Right now her body is fighting the change, but should she turn, we are going into this blind."

An angelic melancholy voice sprang out. "I didn't want this for her, I didn't mean to do this to her. Oh god what have I done? Nothing good will come of this and if she is changed we won't be able to stop her from slaughtering innocent after innocent. I love her Alice and she may never forgive me for what I have done, but I can only hope her body rejects the venom and she comes back to me."

"Edward now don't think this way Bella is still alive and no matter what we can still help her. Should she become one of us or should she stay human, we will not allow her to destroy herself. She is remarkably strong and I myself have never seen someone who was able to fight the change. She is an enigma to us all and the venom coursing through her body may not be enough to change her."

"Carlisle do you think she could still be human? Do you think the change won't take, that I didn't pass on enough venom to turn a slayer?" He begged.

"Well with Alice visions being unclear and her thoughts silent to you, my only theory is that it is up to Bella now. She is the only one who can stop fighting and allow the change to happen."

"No I don't want that I want her to stay human not become a monster." He screamed in frustration.

The rest of the voices faded into the background, but it was enough to tell me where I was and what was happening to me. Edward's venom was inside me and my body was fighting the change. It seemed as though I was loosening the battle and it seemed as though Edward would never want me this way. How could I have been so stupid, to provoke him into this? How could I let myself fall in love with a vampire? Why did I have to be the slayer, why couldn't I be normal human being?

If I were a normal person I wouldn't have to worry about my chaotic life, it wouldn't be chaotic it would be calm. If I were a normal person I wouldn't have to be so selfless and thankful, I could be selfish and ungrateful just like the rest of the human race. People really did have it easy and I was always on the outside looking in and it enraged me. Here I was protecting human kind and if they ever found out what I was they would shun me and call me a freak. Apparently I wasn't good enough for them or Edward's kind for that matter. He didn't want me and neither would my own kind so if I changed I would be doomed, if I lived I would be alone.

I could feel the slayer in me coursing through my veins fighting his unwanted venom and winning. The burning sensation I felt in my limbs was now slowly fading. Yes I would live my resolve was made and I would make everyone that wronged me pay. They wouldn't see me coming and they wouldn't suspect a thing. They were so use to seeing me as the good clean cut Bella, a vampire slayer, that now when I decide to become a rogue they would be nothing, but oblivious. I would shun society and take what I wanted never stopping to say please or thank you. This world took everything from me and I was left with nothing, this world owed me and I would collect my dues.

As my weakened heart pumped vigorously to life I gasped a breath of air and my body jerked to consciousness. I felt my body thrash then come to a screeching stop as my eyes opened for the first time and a bright light stood in front of me. I thought, this was it, I had died and now I was off to heaven, but as much as I missed my father and as much as I felt so unwanted by Edward I didn't want to follow the light. I didn't want to die and then suddenly it all hit me and I exhaled the breath I had been keeping in. I wasn't alone though my heart was the only thing beating, but I wasn't dead and feeling the life course through me only intensified my resolve.

As I shifted to bring my body up I noticed for the first time that I was naked still underneath very thin sheets on a bed and three very shocked vampires were staring down at me. I quickly grabbed a hold of the bed sheet and wrapped it around my body looking for a quick exit. Alice was the first to speak, but she didn't speak to me. "Don't Edward let her be, she's in shock and she needs to be left alone. Let her go."

I chanced a look at Edward and his eyes looked horrified, but any attempt at movement towards me stilled and I was grateful for what Alice must have shown him had he come near me. As I slipped off the bed slowly I noticed the window to the left of me was unguarded so I took my time to back myself gradually towards it planning to jump out. Edward must have "seen" my little plan as Alice eyes flashed in concern and he reached out to me hastily. I jumped back from his grip and without any hesitation I threw my body into the window breaking through the glass and landing swiftly on my feet as I ran into the woods clutching the very thin bed sheet to my frame. All I could hear as I ran was Edwards pleas and cries for me to come back, but I tuned him out as I kept running.

I didn't know where I was going, but I had to get away from them away from the Cullen's, away from my home, away from forks. I hadn't gone far as I noticed my lack of clothing and the faint sound of people close by. I ventured out further into the woods and came upon a cabin with a woman, alone and distracted, wearing leather pants, combat boots, and a red corset. She looked to be about my size and the outfit screamed "Scandalous", it was so not clean cut Bella, and it was provocative and alluring. My conscience screamed "No don't touch her, you'll only regret this", but my resolve practically begged me to take what I wanted. So naturally my resolve won out and I came from behind the unsuspecting woman putting her into a joke hold before she could scream. I made sure not to kill her only knocking her out as I held her terrified body to me and felt it go limp. The only thought breaking through my subconscious that was even remorseful was that I had left her practically bear with only a bed sheet to cover her body.

I was pleasantly surprised to see that the outfit fit snug on me and the woman had, had a bag with her full of makeup and money. I settled on a spicy red lipstick with a dark black eye shadow and liner as I adjusted the corset and pushed the wad of bills in my surprisingly flattering cleavage. I was all vamped out and with nowhere to go, but that wouldn't do. I scanned the perimeter and noticed I wasn't too far away from civilization so I headed in the direction of the peoples voices and ended up in a bigger town. I recognized it to be Port Angeles and inwardly I cringed because it was still too close to home, but it would do for now as I heard music flowing freely and night had fallen.

I looked out for any sign of the Cullen's or anyone I knew, but I didn't seem to be familiar with anyone so far so I made my way towards what appeared to be a night club. I was hoping the bouncer wouldn't give me a tough time as I was not 21 and clearly had no ID so when the slightly intimidating muscle bound man let me in without hesitation I slipped him a few Benjamin's and made my way towards the ruckus. As I entered the club before noticing how bland the outward appearance was I was met with surprise at how unique it actually was inside. The inside was dark and dreary with a disco ball and morbid music, but other then that it reeked of "bad" possibilities. I smiled wickedly as I made my way towards the DJ's booth to request a song.

I noticed the male population turned their heads in my direction sizing me up and the women only glared. I welcomed the temptation and when I saw the DJ I didn't even bother to be offended by his eye fucking me as I mouthed my request and made my way to the middle of the dance floor. I saw a shot girl pass by me and I eagerly grabbed a hold of the shot on her tray taking it down my throat without hesitation. She scoffed at me and I sneered at her until she ran off in another direction probably intimidated by me. Smart girl. As Whites Zombies "Living dead girl" came on as pure request I let myself get lost in the music as I swayed my hips seductively and closed my eyes in anticipation.

_Who is this irrestibles creature who has an insaciable love for the dead?  
Living Dead Girl!_

_Rage in the cage  
And piss upon the stage  
There's only one sure way  
To bring the giant down  
Defunct the strings  
Of cemetary things  
With one flat foot  
On the devil's wing_

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_

I opened my eyes as I swayed to the music and noticed a small crowd of men circling in on me and I beckoned them to come towards me with my fingers as I swayed my hips from side to side, thrusting my groined into the air provocatively. They soon flocked to me and I begin to grind on them with enthusiasm.

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_  
_Of an SS Whore  
Making scary sounds_

Raping the geek  
And hustling the freak  
Like a hunchback juice  
On a sentimental noose  
Operation filth  
They love to love the wealth

Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl

My body pressed into two of the men one behind me and the other infront of me as I grinded my ass into his obvious erection and the other male in front of me ground his erection into my core. I smiled seductively as I felt the friction and the carelessness take hold of me.

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_

_Psyclone Jack  
Hallucinating Hack  
Thinks Donna Reed  
Eats dollar bills  
Goldfoot machine  
Creates another fiend  
So Beautiful,  
They make you kill_

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_

I could feel hands on me touching me everywhere and I became overwhelmed with the naughty thoughts that circulated in my mind as I made contact with body after body. Edward didn't want me, my father was dead, I was alive and these men were showing me just how alive I made them.

_Crawl on me  
Sink into me  
Die for me  
Living Dead Girl_

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl

Blood on her skin  
Dripping with Sin  
Do it again  
Living Dead Girl

As the song came to a close I heard a loud growl as I felt hands press up on me and bodies jerked towards me. The men around me were oblivious to the danger as they were lost in the estacy of my touch, but I shoved them off forcefully and turned in the direction of very angry Jacob. He was trembling with the need to control his power and that only egged me on more as I gracefully walked closer to him, the men left with hunger on my tail.

"So he sent you? Couldn't man up and come here himself had to send the big bad wolf after me? Oh Jacob you are looking right tonight baby maybe I went about this all wrong? Maybe instead of fucking fangs I should have fucked a real animal, how about it Mr. Fluffy you want a go at it?" I wiggled my eyebrows as I sized up Jacob, wife beater and torn black jeans, bare feet. He must have beat the crap out of a bouncer to get in here, oh well, now I was just even more turned on.

He glared at the men who were more hands on then just blatantly ogling me and they shrink back slowly sensing the danger. I laughed then made my way towards the bar in search of more liquid satisfaction when I felt a warm hand grab a hold of my shoulder and spin me around. I stood face to face with a very irate looking Jacob and I just couldn't help, but smile as I felt his warm breath on my face and his eyes desperately straining to look away. His hands however were firmly pressed on the sides of my hips and if I didn't know any better I thought he was going to give into my invitation and we could have a little fun, but sadly I knew he was just going to lecture me.

"The Cullen's are gone Bella, they saw you here, the blood sucker saw your self destruction and he was disgusted. He said 'I don't know her anymore that was not my Bella I saw, maybe I never knew her. Tell her we are leaving and we will never bother her again and tell her I am sorry for her loss and what happened between us.' I don't know what he was talking about, but he said you would fill me in and I must say Bella I am not liking the new you."

I couldn't help it, I was bitter, but the fact that Edward could just leave town with his family showed me how stupid I was to fall for a vampire so I latched onto Jacobs shoulders and brought his lips to mine. When my lips came crashing down onto is he moaned into my mouth and I slipped my tongue eagerly inside of him. He was different, warm, softer even, and his taste was pleasant, but not Edwards. I cried inside as I held his lips prisoner to my own and he strained to stop himself from touching me. When his lips left my mouth with a trail of hot open mouth kisses down my kneck he gasped. He pulled my body upright and looked from my neck to my eyes in horror.

Right I would still have a scar there and now he would know what had happened to me, now he would know I was damaged goods. "He bit you? I am going to kill that son of a bitch blood sucking leech!" He screamed in anger.

I sighed as I felt him back up and look towards the exit as his body raked with sobs and his trembling only increased. I heard a couple distant pleas from some patrons of the club telling us to leave quietly and I took that as an opportunity to grab a hold of a now almost fur like Jacob before he exposed himself to the humans. We barely made our way outside the back door before he was morphing into his full blown wolf skin and I was crouched down infront of him. He knew if it came down to a fight I could probably take him as I had more strength, but his speed was slighty faster then my own as he walked on four legs and I only had two. He growled in agony as I looked down at him preparing myself to explain.

"Now now Jake down boy. Obviously I am not a vampire and obviously Eddie has bitten me, but he left so whats the big deal? Seeing as how I don't talk Dog I suggest you turn yourself back and speak to me like a normal human being. NOW!" I huffed impatiently.

Almost hesitantly Jacob changed back into his normal human skin and looked up at me painfully. "He should never have touched you Bella, he should never have bitten you. When I smelled him on you that day your father was bitten I knew he had, had you and I nearly killed him then, but I thought you would come to your senses. Then when I find out you disposed of Charlie's body and there was a shirt and blood that belong to you I went to the Cullen's. They were leaving when the little one told me where you were going and when Edward gave me his little message….God Bella…he wasn't even man enough to apologize to you for what he did, he didn't even have the guts to look me in the eyes. I should have known then, but that's ok because now I do know and now he will die."

"That's all very touching Jake, but Edward didn't force himself on me and just like with sex I chose to let him bite me. I wanted it and I wanted to be turned, but you see he didn't want me to be turned and apparently a slayer can't be turned with a small amount of venom. So here I am and here you are. Leave Edward alone and forget you ever knew me."

Jacob stared in shock at me as I heard a low growl eminating from behind me and a pissed off now naked looking Leah standing before me. Oh how lovely she looked like a jealous scorned lover. "How could you let him touch you after you knew what he was? How could you let him bite you, your disgusting do you know that Bella? The pack will have nothing to do with an abomination like you and Jacob hear will never go near you again. Stay away from my Jacob and stay out of Forks or I will kill you. Come on Jacob lets go."

"And what makes you think you can take me, bitch. Because last time I checked you were the one laying there taking a pretty bad beating from lil' old me. So I see you and Jake here are a thing well how convenient, but tell me LEAH why was he kissing up on me in the club?" Apparently that was all it took to rile up Leah as she lunged herself toward me transforming into wolf form and colliding with my body as I slammed her to the floor.

I pinned her down below me as Jacob tried to pry my hands off her furry form and glared at her. "Now you listen and listen good I don't care what you or your pack think you could do to me. I welcome death and the idea of torture only turns me on, but I won't have you threatening me. I have protected so many ungrateful people and I have lost so much, at least you have someone to love you, what do I have? HUH? NOTHING! So you stay the hell out of my way and I will stay the hell out of yours, but don't you dare for a second think that I wont hesitate to kill you or your kind because I may be an abomination, but your still a monster."

"Bella please I love her, we are not monsters, and we protect innocents just like you do. Please let her go. I don't want to have to fight. I'll leave the Cullen's and you alone, the pack won't bother you. Ok?" Jacob touched my arm soothingly in an attempt to lure me off of his girlfriend.

Who knew Jacob and Leah? Well I guess I should have seen it with all the tension they seemed to have towards each other and who was I to judge. Reluctantly I loosened my grip on her throat as she gagged and her body molded into her human figure right under me. She looked up at me her expression still wore anger, but surprisingly enough there was pity and she actually nodded at me. Something told me she could see how broken I really was and something told me she was throwing me a bone no pun intended. So When I let myself off of her and she motioned for Jacob to follow her I couldn't help, but glance at my first friend in forks and I saw nothing, but love for her. Knowing I had, had that once I realized that this bad girl image just wasn't me. I may have lost everything, but I was still the slayer and I had a duty to protect those around me and I would do it.

Jacob smiled down at me mouthing a "thank you" and he and Leah were already in wolf form as they made their way into greener pastures. When I noticed there howls were silent to my ears I got up with little interest and made my way towards forks knowing that I would have a lot to explain and a lot to make up for. The Cullen's may have been gone and I may have been missing in action, but there was still the matter of James and his companions to take care of and I was going to do whatever I could to stop them. I just needed a little help and with the pack not happy with me, there were only two people I could turn to for help.

Authors note: Do not hate me Bella had to act out and in doing so she wasn't herself, but don't worry she will make up for it. We all make mistakes especially in crazy times, but that's part of being human she needed that and so did Edward. Don't worry he will be back and for those of you who hate the idea of Leah and Jake I am sorry, but it looks like it might stay that way for now. I will update sooner if you guys review I really hope you liked this so far. PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THE CULLENS WILL COME BACK SOONER IF YOU REVIEW.


	13. Chapter 13

Side note: sorry it took so long to update you will be getting the other chapter within this week as I said, but just to let you all know chapters will come faster if you review. Now please excuse any spelling or grammatical error as I am only human. Unfortunately lol. On with the story now this takes place two months after the incident because I got kind of bored in the book with all the mopey depressed Bella and while I still show that zombie like trance I didn't want to waste more chapters with Bella being all sad. Besides that would mean no Edward for way too long lol. So just think two months after meltdown Bella and you'll get the picture.

Two months had passed since my whole "I am going to be a bad Slayer escapade" and the love of my entire being leaving me and I really had no one to turn to, but Angela and Ben. Charlie's cruiser was found minus my bloody shirt (courtesy of Jacob I am sure) and Renee came for the funeral plus one. She seemed to be happy with her new beau, but I could see the sadness in her eyes at Charlie's funeral. I knew she would always love Charlie in her own way, but I sensed that it was more than that, that made her so sad. She wouldn't open up to me, but then again I wouldn't open up to her. I was a shell of my former self without _him_ and I couldn't even say his name, how pathetic. I knew Renee wanted me to come home with her, but I protested and decided that sense my Father left me the house plus his pension I would stay here in Forks. She objected with me at first, but I reminded her that my eighteenth birthday was approaching and I could just as easily get myself emancipated.

I think the fact that I was willing to go to the extremes to stay here, made my mom agree, but not before she told me that I would be calling her everyday to check up, or else. Anyway she left shortly after the funeral and things went back to normal. I went to school only my sassy slayer ness diminished and I just walked around like a zombie. It got really bad when Mike, Jessica, and Lauren three of the thorns in my side were actually being civil to me. There was nothing, but pity everywhere I turned and I knew now that they thought I was a walking suicide attempt waiting to happen. Maybe I was, but first I was going to finish what I had started. First I was going to kill James, Fire crotch, and any of there little friends. I had been following the leads of any suspicious "bear mallings" and came up short, but surprisingly one of the attacks led me back to a surprise visitor.

A young couple was recently murdered outside of Seattle in a forested area, probably out having a romantic picnic for two, sadly ending in death. Damn it all to hell, I was becoming severely morbid after my loves departure. I decided to follow the lead, which led me to a perfect little meadow built for lovebirds, and as I scoped out the scene I came upon a very familiar scent. I turned toward the sweet musky scent and made eye contact with a now very human, very bare Jacob and he was smiling softly. He approached me cautiously and I plastered a grin on my face to show him that it was ok for him to move closer. He let out a breath and walked up to me his eyes never leaving mine till we were just inches apart. He no doubt took in my "new" purple hoody and skinny jeans.

"There's the Bella I remember. I am happy to see you got rid of the boots and leather gothic vampurella get up, it just wasn't you. How have you been? I suppose that's a dumb question to ask."

"I've been ok still alive and kicking so that's a plus, but yeah I decided to stay here in Forks and I've just been tracking the vamps who killed Charlie. Look I wanted to apologize for how I acted and I just want you to know I am happy you found your soul mate." I smiled looking timidly up at him. I wanted to be straightforward because emotions with me these days were non-existent.

"I love her, but you know that doesn't mean I don't care about you and I hope you know that you are still welcome over Billy's and my house. Leah, Billy, and I have been real worried about you and I know it's not what you want to hear, but Leah has been there before with Sam and her father's passing and I am sure if you wanted to talk she wouldn't mind listening or giving you advice. She said you looked so broken and I know I haven't been around to help, but I just wanted to give you your space. I just want what's best for you and I know you will find your soul mate one day and you will be happy too."

My eyes that were averted down found there way back up to his face at the word soul mate and I trembled with the effort to hold back a sob. "I already found my soul mate, but it doesn't matter now. What matters is I killed these vampires and kill them fast. Tell Leah I appreciate her concern as well as yours and Billy's, but I have Angela and Ben to help me and they have been my rock. I know things are still tense with me and the pack, but I want you to know that we are after the same thing and I will stop at nothing to kill them all."

Jacob sensing my despair only nodded and motioned for me to sit down. I complied eagerly for fear that I would fall to the floor crumbling at the way the conversation had turned. He sighed then placed his hand on my shoulder and I quickly flinched away mumbling an "I'm sorry" with a shrug. I could tell he wasn't exactly comfortable what with being naked beside me and not knowing how to comfort me for the loss of not one, but two important men in my life so he just sat with me for a while as I gently rocked my body back and forth. It was nice for once not to have to talk about how I was feeling, because with Angela and Ben around I had talked enough and I guess I just needed a break. So I wrapped myself up in patrolling and tracking James and his group. Thankfully Angela and Ben's magic had helped me with the pain of losing Edward and my father so all I seemed to focus on was James. When I finally did encounter James and his little gang they wouldn't know what hit them.

Yes distractions were welcomed, but I guess I never really notice how alone I truly felt until moments ago when Jacob tried to touch me. Contact, human or otherwise was very limited and unless I was fighting a demon I didn't take to touching. The only person I wanted, no yearned to touch, was him, but he was not here so I swore off any sort of embrace or physical comfort. I didn't realize how long we were sitting there until I noticed the sky had darkened and we were not alone.

I turned towards Jacob and notice he was trembling as he begin to change into his wolf form and I heard a growl escape his throat. I knew the visitors were not welcomed and the scent itself was familiar, but not by association. Vampires. Two precisely and both seemed to be headed this way at a rather fast pace. Oh goody a fight. I crouched down in anticipation face headed toward the direction they would be coming from and body just as eager to feel the burn of a good fight. When they finally came into view I was itching to pummel them to the ground and Jacob was getting just as fervent. He let out a snarl as I heard the two now very scared vampires hiss back in return.

Of the vampires before us the one on the left closer to Jacob stood out like a sore thumb. He was of African American descent with dreads and savage like attire, he seemed rather cocky, but more civilized then the other one. The other one was a little bit jitterier; a newborn by the looks of it, and her thought process was clearly distinct. She wanted blood and she wanted it now. Her hair hung long in a cascade of black and she looked to be of Spanish heritage with devastating features and a sinister smile. The African one held her back then approached us slowly until he was standing only a mere two feet away.

With a French accent he spoke fluent English. "It's nice to finally have the pleasure of meeting you fair Slayer. I have heard so many things about you and I must say James's little obsession disgusts me, but I could see what all the fuss is about. You truly are divine. My names Laurent this is my daughter Ivy. It's nice to finally make your acquaintance, but we were hoping you'd be alone. I see you brought a pet with you how very interesting."

"Oh he is more then just a pet and if I were you my "friend" I would start running. Although I really hope you don't run because I would just love to show you just how much it pays to associate with someone like James. Tell me did you partake in helping him kill my father?" I sneered venomously while Jacob stood to my side ready to lunge himself forward.

"Oh yes it was a shame really Victoria wanted him dead, but James had other ideas. He was the one to actually bite him while Victoria and I stood by and laughed. I found it rather amusing to watch him struggle, but a las you're the one who ended up killing him. It's rather poetic really. It warms my heart to see that you are suffering it makes the blood go down my throat a lot easier knowing that I have affected you so much. Ivy you take care of the dog….the slayer here is mine. I'll finish what Victoria started and don't worry Slayer I find myself to be a lot more thorough then she." He laughed then hurled his body towards mine as I jumped from the ground and did a round kick into his unsuspecting gut.

He went flying and landed hard into a tree as Jacob sprang towards the newborn slamming her to the floor hard. She tried to push him off, but her bloodlust got the better of her as she stared up at me with black eyes and he brought his razor sharp teeth to her throat taking a huge junk of skin out of her jugular. I decided to pursue Laurent, as I knew Jacob could handle the vampire, but as I turned in the direction I had kicked him in he was nowhere to be seen. I panicked a moment until I felt something rock hard pounce on my back and slam me to the dirty floor face first. I could feel the hard pressure pushing my body into the ground and I let out a jagged breath as I felt his cold breath come closer to my pulsing neck. I turned my face to look behind me into the coal black eyes of my murderer and he smirked down at me bringing his lips to my ear ever so slowly.

"You know for a slayer you really don't put up much of a fight. Maybe its because I have killed two of your kind before or maybe its because you lack the passion you once had. We will never know now will we dear? Say goodnight slayer you have met your maker."

Off in the distance I could hear what I presumed to be Jacob tearing Ivy to shreds and then it all became so clear. I had let my guard down and I had lost. I was going to die and by a measly minion nonetheless. How could I ever have thought I would be able to go up against James if I couldn't even defeat one of his lackeys. No I am the Slayer damn it and I survived so much more then this I owe this to my father and I have to protect the innocent. As I felt his breath come closer to my neck and the sound of his lips pulling back just before he would break the skin I didn't hesitate. I pushed my head up with all my might head budding him hard in the process. On impact my skull sounded like it cracked, but I knew in that moment as I stood up to face my impending death with a vicious laugh that I would be fine.

He lay to the floor before my feet with a look of shock and I took his momentary pause as a chance to get back in the game. I tackled my body into his as hard as I could muster and brought my teeth below his jaw biting down hard. "How do you like it asshole?" I screamed as I heard him moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. Apparently he did like it. Something to ponder for later I suppose because before he could see what hit him I brought my hands to the sides of his face looking at him with fury as I pulled his head from his body effectively decapitating him. The sick fuck had the nerve to smile up at me as if he was going to receive some sort of pleasure out of this.

As I pulled apart the rest of his body in a state of hysteria I noticed a small whimper and the heat of flames close by and I looked up at the scene before me. A now human and slightly wounded Jacob stood amongst the flames throwing different sets of body parts in the blaze. Quickly I collected the body parts of what remained of Laurent and dispose of them watching excitingly as they burned along with Ivy. I had never felt so alive in that moment and the passion and intensity of it all brought back some life in me. I didn't need to be the perfect daughter or the perfect student or even Edward's perfect idea of Bella. I just needed to be me, the me I was always fighting, but never wanted to lose again. I wasn't the Slayer, the Slayer was me.

"I thought I almost lost you back their Bella. I was scared for a minute that you would give up, but I know better. I know that you would never let yourself be the damsel in distress it just isn't in you." Jacob sighed as he looked into my eyes with a new sense of pride.

I blushed holding my head up high and smiling the biggest grin I could muster silently thanking him for his words. We stood there for some time just watching the fire and I couldn't help, but feel surreal in that moment. Sure I had defeated a Vampire who had killed two of my kind, but that wasn't what made me so happy. What made me happy most was that I realized how much I needed to live and how much I wanted to survive. It was nearly day when we parted I hugged Jacobs furry body as he morphed back into his wolf exterior and he licked the side of my face vigorously. I couldn't help, but giggle and my insides warmed to the small gestures of contact I had finally allowed myself to have. Sure I would miss the cold and ache for the hard smooth skin, but I would live to serve my purpose. I would live to fight the good fight.

When I finally got home from my enlightened experience I was exhausted, but still hopeful. I knew I would never be what I was, but that was ok for once. I had accepted my fate and even embraced it. I didn't know what the future held for me, but somehow I knew it could only get better before it got any worse. Thankfully when I got home I didn't have to worry about any unwanted visitors looking for vengeance as Angela and Ben had put a protective barrier on the house using magic. So vampires or rather anyone could not enter my house without given permission. I know it was sort of movie cliché, but I needed to know that I was safe if and when I got any shuteye. So as I made my way up the stairs to my once deserted room I fell hard on the bed and welcomed real sleep for the first time in two months.

I awoke midday thankful that it was a weekend and still hopeful for what was ahead. I liked being alone a lot these past two months and only would permit Angela and Ben to visit once a week aside from seeing them at school, but now I wasn't feeling so anti social. I actually made and effort to call Angela who was always at Ben's and suggested we have dinner at my place tonight. She was of course a little in shock, but sounded sincerely happy at the prospect and I couldn't help, but smile at her excitement. Angela as well as Ben were such good people that I couldn't help, but love them and I knew if I didn't have them I probably would have been catatonic. When I told Angela that she just laughed at me and said she do a spell to sort of enter my mind and bring me back if that ever happened. I didn't doubt she was capable of it, but I was thankful that my mind would remain private, as even Edward could never enter.

When Angela and Ben stopped by I let myself get lost in there words and for once the pain of losing my love lightened a little. The tightness in my heart would always remain, but at least I knew it would be bearable. I was thankful to know that the pack had still not bothered or tried to harm them for being witches as I still worried about them being out. I knew that Jacob had, had something to do with that, but I still was on the alert and my patrols would frequently be close by Ben's house or even Angela's as well. I had to make sure they would be ok even though I knew they would be fine. The night had come to a surprising close and as I hugged both Angela and Ben goodbye I knew that there was still good in this world. And it was that good that made me want to fight for what I knew was right.

It was a little past ten o'clock when they left and I was feeling sort of restless so I decided to take a walk. I didn't know where I was going, but let my feet take me wherever they would. I knew it was strange as I watched the scenery around me for a while feeling the familiarity of it I stiffened. My heart wasn't ready to be here, but apparently my body had other ideas and as I neared the clearing of the forest to the castle my prince once lived. I couldn't help, but stop dead in my tracks. The house was the same, but dreary and dark, there was no lights or sound and there was no life technically there wasn't any before, but still it clearly wasn't lived in. I took three long breaths and bit down on my lower lip anxiously as my body started to tremble with anxiety. I knew I wasn't ready for this, but I had to do it. I had to come here one last time to bury the hope of his return and finally face the fact that he would never be coming back.

So off I walked, each step agonizingly slow and each breath just as uneven as the next. I don't know how long I had been standing there before contemplating my next move, but as I descended on my journey I found myself at the front door with my hand on the now "unlocked" knob entirely too soon. I muttered a "fuck it" then open the door swiftly taking my first steps inside. I let myself breath in the faint smell of the Cullen's as I took in my surroundings with care. There was no furniture, not that they had much to begin with, but I sort of thought they at least would have kept the furniture they had here. Yeah right Bella there not coming back and you need to realize that sooner rather then later.

I let out a sniffle then promised myself I wouldn't cry as I walked towards the living room where Edward and I last touched. I knew it wasn't making love what we did, it was desperation, but I never could let myself regret it and I found myself hunched to the floor where we last became one. It had always been hard for me to even be in my room knowing it was the first place I had made love to Edward, but I couldn't bring myself to sleep in Charlie's room because it just didn't seem right. Now as I sat here I felt the need to feel what I did in that moment to torture myself with the raw emotions of anguish, hate, love, and pain so I lay down on my back and closed my eyes. I couldn't help, but feel courage as I begin to speak to utter my apologies, regrets, and a goodbye.

"Edward as I lie here I can't help, but remember the need we felt in that moment. I never regretted it, I never regretted you being inside of me because it always made me feel so alive. Your love was so beautiful and yet so forbidden, but I don't care because in that moment I knew with perfect clarity that I wanted you and only you not for my life, but for forever. I know you don't feel the same about me and I accept that, but I hope you know that I will never love another man or be with another the way I was with you. I just wish you knew how sorry I was and how I wished things would have turned out better. I wish you would come back, but I know that you won't and I am sorry. I can't keep hoping for a miracle not when you were my miracle and I lost you. So goodbye Edward. Goodbye my only love."

I let the tears fall as I held my body into a tight ball sobbing for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes and as I took one haggard breath I smelled it. I smelled everything I ever loved and it wasn't faint, it was so close I could taste it. I smelled _him_. I couldn't believe it, it was almost as though my body was playing tricks on me, but I knew even I could never be so cruel and I took another whiff and smiled. He was here with me, but where? As I scurried to get myself up scanning the room in my excitement I ended up tripping on debris from the aftermath of our wild moment together. I couldn't help, but brace myself for the fall that I would inevitable feel when I didn't reach the floor and stood hunched over midair with a tight grip on my waist I gasped.

"You know I remember you saying something to me before in passing about you being clumsy before you were the slayer, but I never knew you were actually being honest." A velvety smooth voice breathed into my ear bringing my body in contact with his hard chest.

"E-E-Dward?" I stuttered as a new wave of emotion took hold of me.

He spinned me around to face him and as my eyes met his for the first time I couldn't help, but bring my hand to my mouth with a gasp. He rendered me speechless as he stood their mouth in a tight line and eyes filled with so much pain. He stood there with a plaid shirt and jeans looking as much like a god as I remembered and I just cried like a baby feeling my legs about to give out before him. He steadied me before I could crumble to the floor and his eyes locked with mine still in more pain and still just as beautiful as I remembered. My brain started to function as I noticed the pain in his expression and I pulled away knowing that my closeness would hurt his throat and I didn't want to cause him discomfort.

I pulled my face down and started to ramble. "I am so sorry Edward I mean I know the blood it must be hurting you and I can't do anything about it. I just want you to know that I didn't mean to come here to bother you I just wanted to make peace with what happened. To say goodbye because I knew you would never be coming back. But you here now, how can I be sure?"

He brought his cold fingers to my chin and lifted my face to his as we made eye contact he smiled reassuringly. "I am here and I heard what you said before Bella. It's not the scent of your blood the pains me it's the fact that I have hurt you so much. I am the one who is sorry and I never ever want you to apologize for anything because you did nothing wrong. It was all me and I hope you will forgive me one day. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye to you and when Alice saw you here I had to come for myself to see you once more. Bella I love you and I am not good for you, but I fear that I can't stop myself from staying away from you any longer. Please tell me to stay away because if you don't I don't know that I will be able to stop myself again." He brought his forehead to mine and I shuddered pleasantly.

"Never stay away from me Edward….Don't go. Don't leave me again please! Please stay with me I love you and I don't care about what's good for me or not because without you my life barely has any meaning. I need you Edward like the air I breathe, but if you leave me now I don't think I will make it this time. I thought I was making progress today, but you see the minute I thought of letting you go I knew I could never be away from you and be alive. So please if you do love me Edward you won't leave me. I am not asking for forever I am just asking for right now."

Edward remained silent a moment and I pulled my head back to look into his eyes. There was a battle going on in there and I knew who had won the moment his eyes stared down at my hungry lips. With the slowest of movements and the lightest of touches Edward brought his hard cold smooth lips to my soft warm lonely once and I let myself feel the love he pored into the chaste kiss. Edward was back and I knew it was for good just like I knew we would have a lot of crosses to bare, but he was here and with me and I couldn't help, but feel so elated in that moment.

Author note: Yeah I brought Edward back, but the other Cullen's aren't back yet….oh and James is not missing in action nor is Victoria I have plans and they will come into play. I hope you all liked so far remember next chapter will be up soon and also if you want faster updates PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you guys.


	14. Chapter 14

Side note: Sorry it took so long to update this I have a lot going on, but if anyone is still reading this and likes this thank you for taking the time to enjoy it. I hope I didn't disappoint. OH AND JUST TO LET YOU KNOW BELLA CAN BE CHANGED INTO A VAMPIRE, BUT SHE JUST NEEDS MORE VENOM THEN A NORMAL HUMAN BEING WOULD NEED. HER BLOOD IS STRONGER THEN OURS AND SO IT CAN FIGHT OFF THE VENOM….THAT'S SOMETHING YOU WILL NEED TO KNOW FOR FUTURE REFERENCE.

Previously on BTVS: Bella and Edward have a bittersweet reunion….or so you think…..takes place morning after

I must have dosed off because the next thing I knew I had awoken at the Cullen's residence in the same fetal position I was in before Edward had come back to me. My eyes felt puffy and they probably were a little swollen and red from all the crying I had done, but that's not what worried me. What worried me was that I seemed to be alone and Edward was nowhere to be found. I scanned the room and noticed how dead and isolated it still looked. I took a whiff of air, but there was nothing not even a lingering scent. That couldn't be right because Edward was just here or at least I thought he was.

I quickly brought myself to my feet and started to scan the household frantically calling out Edward's name, but there was no answer. I was more then a little scared at this point as I found myself at the door walking outside for the first time and taking in the morning air. Nothing. It was then that I knew I must have cried myself to sleep and somehow managed to dream about a reunion with Edward that never happened. The realization left me stunned and I would have cried again had I not been crying the whole night. There were no more tears, there was nothing, not even hope because I knew he would have seen this desperation and he would have known how much I loved him, but still it wasn't enough to bring him back to me.

They say when you lose someone that are seven stages in the grief process. I had experienced them all with Charlie, but never thought I had let myself experience them with Edward. First there is shock/denial something I never really knew I had allowed myself to feel when Edward left. I suppose looking back in the last two months when I didn't say his name and I avoided this place I should have seen it coming. The second stage seemed to be pain/guilt and now as I stand here empty handed I realize that this stage was the stage I had been experiencing last night. That only left four more steps to go; anger, depression/loneliness, the upward turn, reconstruction, and hope. I knew now as I descended into the forest never looking back at the Cullen's place I was feeling anger. It wasn't the same grief I had felt for Charlie because I knew he wasn't coming back, but Edward had left me willingly and I had mourned him for far too long.

I would never get over the loss of my father, but at least I knew he wanted to stay with me. With Edward I was sure he never really loved me because if you love someone you don't just set him or her free you come back to them. I can't believe how happy I was in that dream to think he would come back to me after I laid my heart on the line, but he didn't. Sure I would probably always love him, but I was sick of the denial sick of the sorrow and now I think I welcomed the anger. Anger was something I could use as a tool to cope and as a way to stop James and Victoria because hell hath no fury then a woman scorned. So I wasn't miss perfect and I made some mistake, but I had lost my father, my virginity, and my will all in one day. The least Edward could have done is be more supportive and not run away when the going got tough. I can't even believe he just let me go off on my way down to a self destructive path, if Jacob and Leah hadn't shown up that night I don't know where I'd be now.

Unfortunately Edward wasn't here for me to direct my anger towards him, but James was and I knew that I would stop at nothing to find him. I was getting sick of his games of cat and mouse and I wanted him dead. I knew I wasn't getting anywhere by trying to track him, but maybe just maybe I could lead him to me and we could finish this once and for all. My mind was still realing from the very vivid dream I had of Edward and now all I could feel inside me was rage. I would give anything to have him back, but he didn't want me because I wasn't good enough and if I wasn't good enough then he could just go choke on some animal blood for all I care. As I made my way towards home I decided to do something risky and changed course towards La pusha and the supposed border line the Cullen's had with the pack. I knew the pack wasn't exactly my friends, but they weren't enemies so I decided to seek them out of hiding and have a little chit chat.

As I made my way further into the forest and closer to La Pusha land I heard a low howl and instantly I knew I had gotten there attention. I stopped dead in my tracks when I noticed a very wolf clad Sam, Leah, Seth (Leah's little brother), and Jacob coming towards me. I raised my hand slowly and made a peace sign with my two fingers. "I come in peace and in hope of maybe working together to avenge my father's death and kill the vampires who are wreaking havoc in our town."

I noticed what appeared to be a silent conversation in the pack and I knew that if one of them morphed back into human form I would be able to communicate with them, but they would be vulnerable. "Before we talk as you know I don't speak wolf, I just want you to know that whatever opinion you have of me is fine, but we are on the same side and want the same thing. I need your help and you need mine. The leader and his mate have it in for me and while they both have different motives it is clear that they both want me. I am prepared to use myself as bait if that's what it takes, but if I do lure them to me I won't be able to take out all of them as I am sure there are a few newborns in there little group. Just think this over and have Jacob get back to me ok?"

I backed away slowly turning to retreat down the path I came when a voice I barely recognized spoke up for the first time in a long time surprisingly sounding civil. "We didn't exactly get off on the right start, but with everything that has happened and the right decision you made when it came to your father I feel as though I owe you something. While I never approved of your choice in love what you did concerning Charlie was very noble and I am sorry for all the things my pack and I have put you through. We accept your peace treaty partnership or whatever you would like to call it and we have your back. We will reconvene somewhere a little more private and discuss a plan tomorrow night at Jacob's place around seven thirty if that is ok with you?"

I turned towards a now human Sam at first in shock, but then with hesitation and he just gave me a more reassuring smile and waited for my answer. "Um I uh yeah this is not what I expected you know because I thought you would need a day or two, but I am happy because the sooner we set things in motion the faster we kill those murderers. So tomorrow sounds great and thank you for your apology even though I understand where you were coming from. I would go as far as to say you don't owe me one because I know you can't help, but feel the way you do, but I'd be lying if I told you that how you reacted to me was ok because it wasn't."

"You are right it was not ok and just to let you know we haven't been known for our understanding of things different besides us. We still believe that the leeches should not exist, but you and even your witch friends are no enemy of ours so we may not understand you, but we won't discriminate. I suppose we should go we will see you tomorrow at seven thirty at Jakes place."

"Yes Sam I'll be there and thank you for not giving my friends any trouble as well." I smiled at him as he nodded then he changed forms and he and the other wolves descended into the forest.

I may have burned a few bridges when I got here, but I was slowly trying to mend what relationships I could. I was trying to be me again, the new me who accepted her slayer self, but the old me who didn't let herself get distracted by a vampire even one I loved. I didn't know how I felt about molding the new me and the old me together again, but I knew it had to be done for me to be the best slayer I could be. I couldn't be mopping around feeling sorry for myself, but I couldn't let the rage of being thrown away leave me. I wanted to take a bath in my anger and I wanted to rein in it for as long as I could. I made my way towards home and decided to catch up on some reading.

I took out my old copy of "Wuthering Heights" and sighed as I begin to read. Heathcliff one of the main characters, a very angry man, lost his love and was bitter. I never related to his character, but apart of me understood his motivation for the things he did. Now all I could do was relate to the rage coming off the pages because I felt it just as much as he did. I knew reading was another outlet for me to let go of my crazy life, but it wasn't helping me to control my ever-eager emotions of fury. So sadly I couldn't let myself get wrapped up in the book and stop reading it in frustration. Eventually I laid down on my bed letting my eyes close in exhaustion. Today had, had so many ups and downs and so many different turns of events and I didn't know what to think of everything, but I knew one thing was for sure. I was ready to put all the vampire business behind me and resume a close to normal life.

I must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing I knew I was being woken up to my alarm clock beeping and I couldn't help, but groan as I got up and made my way towards the bathroom begrudgingly. I hated mornings and I wasn't exactly a morning person, more of a night owl, so early bird was not my forte. I got myself ready for school much the same as I did everyday only this time with a little more enthusiasm then normally. I put on my new pair of red skinny jeans (courtesy of my mom) and a long sleeve buttoned down black shirt with my black pleather jacket. I decided to French braid my hair and even put on a little lip gloss and eyeliner. When I made it down to my truck I was surprised to see Jacob and Leah waiting for me, backpacks in hand, and pleasant smiles on there faces.

"Hey I thought I wouldn't see you guys till seven thirty tonight, but this is a nice surprise." I hesitantly looked up at Leah hoping any problems we did have were resolved and when she smiled at me I knew I was forgiven.

"We thought we'd hitch a ride from you Bells. The others can be kind of annoying and well Sam kind of wants us to travel in packs instead of just one unit that way if we run into trouble we can let the others know." Jacob smiled a big toothy grin.

"Yeah sure that makes sense well I guess we should get going don't want to be late for school." Leah giggled at my sarcasm and Jacob nodded making his way towards my truck.

Apparently I wasn't going to be alone in my patrols and thankfully I didn't have much of a personal life as I would be feeling seriously crowded right about now, but instead I felt more like a third wheel. Come to think of it I was always usually the third wheel ever sense that stupid sparkling Volvo owning vampire left so I guess I was use to it. School was school aside from the fact that I seemed to be more alert and paid more attention everything was really lackluster. Well except for when Tyler one of Mike's friends came and talked to me. He was really sweet too, but it was obvious he was intimidated by me and as much as that normally would have thrilled me it kind of made me frown.

Still it was nice to talk to a normal guy for once and actually enjoy the conversation you were having even if it was just about who your favorite Simpson's character was. Mine being Lisa and his of course being Bart. What surprised me more then anything else was that he was actually not like his friends or any of that group and I kind of liked talking to him. He was no James Dean or should I say Robert Pattinson, but he wasn't exactly lacking in the looks department either. Maybe a nice normal relationship is what I need and maybe one day I could have that. Who knows?

Angela and Ben were one of the only things that made school bearable and I took a chance on letting them in on my sort of treaty with the wolves. They were thrilled to say the least and even offered there help, but I didn't know if I would like the idea of them being more involved then they were. I only asked them if they could create a spell that instantly turned a vampire into burning flames. The idea that they could actually do that was pretty nifty, but apparently not easy as the ingredients were hard to come by. I would need to be able to throw the ingredients on said vampire directly without being too far away or I could end up blowing myself up which for obvious reasons wasn't good. Still it was an advantage we could use and I would take what I could get.

By the end of the day I went home to relax, made something to eat, and did home work only to find that I was actually running late on my way over to Jakes. When I got there at seven thirty two to be exact I knew that I had made good time and I waited patiently for the remainder of the pack to be present. When I saw Jacob, Billy, Sam, Leah, and Seth plus another boy about Seth's age I looked to Sam to start the meeting. I was slightly surprised when it was Billy who took the rein and begin to speak.

"I am glad that you are all here, Bella you know everyone except of course Embry he is a new member of the pack and has taken to it rather well. Embry this is Bella she is for all intense and purposes a human, but she possesses some very interesting traits that enable her to kill vampires. Her healing capability and senses are much like your own, but her strength and speed are close to that of a vampire. She is called a slayer and from what I know about Slayers, they start out young and are not born with power it is passed down to them much like the pack. The only difference between her and us is that she still ages, the pack does not if they choose to continue to shift."

Billy smiled and I sort of awkwardly waved at the new kid in the pact whose name was apparently Embry and he gave me a curious once over then smiled back just as awkwardly.

"Now without further ado I would like to keep this meeting short as we don't have much information to go on. What we do know is that this couple, the two vampires who have been causing the most problems recently have a link to Bella. It appears that they both have some sort of vendetta towards her and they have been trying to call her out. I think that our best bet is to travel in two separate packs that way should any thing occur we wont be going into this blind and can keep up a link of conversation. So for the next few days or however long this will take we will patrol with one another, Sam, Embry, and Seth on our side and Leah, Jacob, and Bella on the other. If we come up with any leads we will left the other know. Now I know you are not use to traveling in packs and it is in your nature to fight alone, but I really think this is the best solution for all that is involved."

"While I don't like the idea of having to break up the pack I agree with Billy. The lines of communication will remain open when we are patrolling in wolf form and unfortunately communication with you alone is scarce enough as it is. The vampires will likely be tracking you so Leah and Jacob will hang back some to give you a little breathing room, but they wont be far and because they do not know much about our kind we have reason to believe that they wont see us coming." Sam replied then waited for me to take everything in.

"Uh I guess I don't really have a choice as I am not much of a match for not two vampires and at the very least three newborns. I suppose that would be the best course of action, but I just want to let you know that my friends, the witches, have been working on defense spells and while I know you probably don't believe in witch craft some of these spells could come in handy. I don't want them to be too involved, but if there is anything you can think of that might give us the advantage I will run that by them and see if they can make something happen. Right now they are working on a spell with the proper ingredients all I have to do is throw it on the vampire and he will become nothing more then ashes almost instantly."

"That is something to keep in mind, but our people aren't big on the ways of others. We have our own way of doing things, but if you choose to use some of there methods we would understand it just isn't something we would likely do. I hope you do not take offense to that as we don't mean you any." Billy sighed then looked into my eyes with a pleading smile and I just nodded.

If they didn't want to use another magical methods because it was something they were against I wouldn't hold it to them. Plus I suppose that was good that I don't have to involve Angela and Ben more then I already have. If anything happened to them I don't know what I would do. So the more distance I put between them and my slayer duties the better especially with James and Victoria on the loose. I knew they would be safe though at they had a protective shield on there homes and on there selves as well so I knew the chances of James and Victoria using them to get the best of me was slim to none.

"Well I suppose that is all if everyone agrees then we will continue to patrol every night for at least three hours a night as I know you all have school, work, and homework to attend. I don't want to keep you all so I will let you go and remember don't go straying too far from one another we don't need anyone to try to be a hero. A pack divided will only fall." Billy looked from Jacob to Leah, then Seth to Sam, and finally Embry to me.

"Well I suppose we could start patrolling later on tonight how's about twelve am sound Bella?" Jacob looked to me for an answer and I just nodded.

Patrolling would be less of a hassle these days as I knew with the pack and my efforts everything would fall into place. James and Victoria would be a thing of the past the moment they stepped foot in our neck of the woods. We started to discuss some more possible tactics for killing the vampires and even told some stories of our own encounters. I was the one with the most encounters/kills on my belt.. After the meeting was officially over and realizing it was only nine thirty I decided to go home and take a cat nape before Leah and Jacob would arrive at my place around eleven forty five.

They tried to insist on following me home and even said they could stay close by, but I could see from the way they were looking at each other that they wanted some alone time so I declined. I figured I would just run home and everything would be ok, boy was I wrong. When I made it to my house in about ten minutes flat I was so anxious from the adrenaline still coursing through my veins that I did not sense his presence. I should have known he was there waiting just a couple steps away from my house. I should have seen it coming, but because I was hyped up my senses apparently had a dull moment and needless to say I was caught off guard. I didn't know what to do should I go inside where I could avoid him or should I meet him half way?

Authors note: Sorry the update was so long again and yes another chapter will be out soon enough I wont leave you hanging with a cliffy. Also yes I wanted to give you a sweet Edward/Bella reunion, but it was all a dream and I know it sucks, but I don't think it should be that easy. I also think that Bella is a tough girl. She is not the Bella from twilight in the sense of needing Edward to protect her physically so I think she shouldn't have to rely on him to save her from James or Victoria. She still loves him though and of course she wants him, but she is letting herself feel the anger instead of wallowing in the sadness. This story wont have too many more chapters it wasn't meant to be a long story and I do believe in happily ever afters so don't hate me because Edward isn't back….yet. ::Evil laugh:: Please REVIEW it will make next chapter come out that much faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Side note: Two chapter update if you skipped ch. 14 go back. Continuing where we left off….

Not wanting to second guess myself and seeing that he was alone I decided to walk towards him instead of going inside. "Well well well looky here looks like the big bad Slayer wants to come out and play. You know I thought you would go inside where the big scary monster couldn't get you, but you surprise me yet again. It's been far too long sense I have had the chance to talk with you. I have been watching you for some time now and as I am sure Vicki has clued you in, I was beyond impressed."

James smiled down at me as I walked a good distance passing him and baiting him to follow never taking my eyes away off of him. I knew it was a risky course of action, but I didn't want any humans caught in the crossfire of our fight. So I headed towards a forested area where I was sure no humans were and he followed not saying a word. When I felt like we were far out enough I finally responded to him.

"Well as much as I would love to chat with you about your long lost absence in my presence I would much rather kill you and your bitch of a girlfriend while I am at it. It's really quite a surprise that you would make this so easy on me coming here alone like this. You must really have some serious confidence sense we last fought, but need I remind you that was my first fight and trust me when I say this time this one will be your last."

We started to circle one another crouching down in a fighting position while he just smirked at me. "My my what a spicy Slayer you have become, but don't worry lover I am not here to fight you. I only came to offer you the chance to join me and be mine. I see the Cullen's have left and that pesky boy bit you. Tell me did you like it? Of course you did, but you see he was unworthy because he let you go. He walked away from you and he didn't even have the strength to turn you, but I can offer you that. I can give you everything he could not. He doesn't love you not the way I can love you."

"Yeah I think I am going to go on ahead and say no besides you have a girlfriend if I am not mistaken."

"Oh Vicki, she is my maker and she loves to share. She will come around and learn to except you."

"Yeah I seriously doubt that, but it doesn't matter anyway because I would rather die then be with a soulless thing like you. I wouldn't want you for a minute let alone forever. You disgust me and I only wish to kill you."

I stalked towards him, but he just pushed back words and with an evil chuckle he spoke. "You know I thought you were special maybe it was because I saw the fire in your eyes when you kill, but I should have known the moment you let him touch you, you were nothing, but disgusting. Besides if you can't keep a poor excuse for a vampire around then what do you have to offer someone like me? I always did think that when it came to a Slayer the only pleasure I would feel was from either draining her or fucking her. In your case I guess I will just have to make due with draining you."

Just as he finished his sentence he lunged toward me coming from my right side, but I was ready for him and I wouldn't let him weaken me in a fight. I had the upper hand the minute I blocked his attack and counter attacked him with my right foot slamming into his genitalia. He winced and held himself screeching in pain. It seems no matter what species you are, all men, were weakened the minute you made contact with their private parts. I didn't hesitate as I watched him clutch himself and hunch over in pain I brought my fist to his jaw hard then kicked him into a tree sending the tree to its death.

He had a tough time getting up, but when I made it too him he surprised me by punching me in my jaw so hard I was sent flying in the air and landed roughly on a protruding piece of bark. The bark was so coarse and pointy that it actually managed to break some of the skin on my shoulder and blood was drawn only furthering James attack. He came up behind me and grabbed me by the shoulders tossing me into another tree as I tried desperately to let myself heal.

"Come on Slayer put some umph into it your making this far too easy. Maybe you need Edward to come save you or better yet your wolf pack. You know I never really got why the Slayer was always a female, you should never send a female to do a mans job. Kind of makes you think."

At the start of his words something in me ignited and I knew that I would never be satisfied until he was dead. So when I saw him leap towards me I jumped up and used all the force I could muster to slam my body into his. He must have been surprised as the look on his face was one of shock. I smirked as I landed on top of him and positioned my hands to his jaw and neck. "You know I never did need a man to save me and for your information it was a woman that kicked your ass and I hope you remember that when I send you back to hell."

His scream must have been so loud when I tore his head off that it alerted the wolves and they soon appeared as I begin to start a fire with my trusty lighter. James was finally dead and apart of me was relieved, but another part of me was still disappointed. The fight was too easy and I knew that there was more to come. James wasn't the one I should have been worrying about it was his maker Victoria. When Jacob appeared before me shifting into his human form it was as if he could read my mind.

"We ran into some newborns earlier they must have known we were all planning to travel in packs and he wanted to make sure you were alone. Don't worry though no one is hurt and it seems your ok as well. Now that he is taken care of we might still have a problem with his girlfriend the redhead. She ran off not even bothering to stick around and we thought she was headed for you, but one of the newborns talked before we killed him said James was nothing compared to Victoria. He was so blind by his obsession with you that she knew it was only a matter of time before it killed him. She is planning something big Bella there was talk of her raising an army and we don't know what she will do now that she knows you killed James, but I think your not the only one in danger I think she is going to go after the Cullen's. I normally wouldn't care about that, but the guys and Leah thought you should know that the last thing she said to the newborn was something about 'Mate for mate'."

"Thank you Jacob, but I don't plan to let that happen. Victoria is going to burn before I ever let her hurt him. I may be pissed off at him, but I still love him and the Cullen's need to be warned. Unfortunately I don't have any clue where they are so I can only hope that Ben and Angela may be able to get a message to them."

"Isn't the tiny one physic or something I vaguely remember you mentioning that and if that's the case she would see if something was going to happen Bella. You shouldn't worry about him or them they can take care of themselves."

"Yes that is true in theory all of it is true, but she may not be able to see it if she doesn't know to look for it. Her visions from what I can tell change and nothing is ever set in stone so I don't know if that will affect anything. I don't plan on worry about the Cullen's I just want to see if maybe I can give them a heads up. They would do the same for me I am sure."

"That's just it Bella, you were fighting James to the death and yes you came out on top, but the girl should have seen it and she didn't bother telling you. So why should you go out of your way for them when they just deserted you? Now I know you don't like to talk about this and I promise I will try not to bring it up again, but I just don't want you breaking your back for leeches who don't seem to care about you."

"Your right Jacob and I wont be breaking my back, but if Angela and Ben can perform some kind of spell to warn them I got to at least try if not they are on there own. We have to keep tracking Victoria and if we come across any newborns we need to kill them. Our soul focus should be on protecting the people of forks and I have not forgotten that."

I watched as the last of James remains burned to ashes by that time Jacob and the others had left to try and track Victoria. I was thankful for the time alone to reflect. It gave me time to think, yes the Cullen's left me and yes I was angry, but I couldn't hold onto the anger anymore I wanted to move on and make peace with everything. I contemplated going over to Ben's and Angela's, but if I was being honest with myself I knew the Cullen's would see Victoria coming and my friends wouldn't be able to help me anyway. So I made a hard choice, but it was the right choice. I let him go. I let go of the anger I felt and the grief that seemed a permanent fixture in my heart subsided and I wasn't whole again, but I was hopeful.

I suppose in the end that's what Edward would have wanted for me to be hopeful, alive, and maybe even one day happy. I wasn't going to be happy until this nightmare was behind me, but I had a feeling that when Victoria was ready she would find a way to let me know. Until then I would hunt them down and I would protect my kind, but I would still have a life. I would still go to school, hang out with my friends, and maybe even date. Life wasn't always about fighting the forces of evil and I knew that I would have a hard time balancing it out, but for once I didn't feel defeated.

Before I came to Forks when I found out I was the Slayer I let myself get so wrapped up in it that I let it consume me and I made a pact with myself not to do that again when I came here. Sad thing was I didn't let my Slayer life affect me I let a particular man who happened to be a vampire take that place. This time I would learn my lesson and this time I would find some sense of normality and self. When I walked home that night I was so tired yet so relieved. Tomorrow would be a new day and life would go on.

I slept so deep that night that when I woke up for school I felt replenished I even broke out a slightly more girly attire for my new reawakening. A long black skirt that went past my knees with my leather combat boots and a purple formfitting thin sweater. It was going to be a sunny day so it wouldn't be too cold and I never had the chance to wear the outfit so far. I put on some light purple lip gloss and some black eyeliner and was on my way out the door fifteen minutes earlier then usual.

Jake and Leah weren't too far behind me and when Jake saw me he whistled while Leah smacked him across the head. I couldn't help, but laugh and when she spoke I tried my hardest to hold it in.

"You look good Bella, pretty, whatever it is that made you this way I hope it stays. I hated seeing you so down before, but I am glad to see your back to looking healthy again."

"Thanks Leah and hey I just want to officially apologize for the way I acted all those months ago. I want things to be cool with us and maybe even friendship, but I just wanted you to know that I appreciate you being the bigger person when I was at my worse."

"It was no problem before Jacob I was right where you were. I know how it feels and I just want you to know it gets better and there is always someone better for you out there."

"You know I think I will probably always love him, but maybe your right maybe there is someone better for me out there."

She nodded and I smiled as we got into my truck and made our way towards school. The student bodies reaction to me was almost like the first day of school only a tad bit more pleasant. Guys still gawked at me, but it was flattering when they commented on my appearance and the girls, well Lauren and Jessica mostly were actually pretty civil up until Tyler made his way over to me. Apparently Lauren liked him or something and therefore she did not like it one bit when he came over to me and actually asked me out, but what I think made her change from civil to bitchy almost instantly was when I actually agreed to go out with him.

"She is such a bitch I mean yeah I feel sorry for her for losing her dad, but that doesn't mean she should just go slutting around with my boyfriend!" I heard Lauren whisper to Jessica and for once Jessica actually spoke up and did not agree.

"Lauren you and Tyler broke up like what three months ago and besides she's not bothering Mike so I am happy. She still is kind of bitchy though, but not too bad."

Lauren just huffed at her and walked away. Ok so I wasn't going to win everyone over, but I was going to make the best of my life here at Forks. And if a guy who heard about the Newton incident in gym (where I practically flipped him over) actually wanted to take a chance on me then I would be damned if I didn't admire that. The only thing I hoped for was that everything would be ok this time around.

After school ended that day me and Tyler went for a slice of pizza and I actually loved the fact that for once I didn't have to worry about my date going hungry. I didn't have to worry about aging or the possibility of forever. It was nice even if we still struggled for conversation at first.

"Uh yeah so how do you like the sunny weather its nice for a change isn't it?" Tyler smiled at me awkwardly clearly stretching for something to say.

"Yeah its nice, but no where near as nice as Phoenix. So you plan on staying here after high school or are you going somewhere else for College?" I gave him a bone now he would have to chew on it.

"Um I don't know I thought about it and I figured why not get the hell out of dodge you know? Forks will always be where I am from, but it doesn't feel like home and besides I want to travel and see the world. I don't know what College I will be attending, but I have decided after I graduated to take a year off and maybe go to Florence or London. What about you?"

I was sort of baffled that he would have so much depth, but it was nice and I liked that he wanted to culture himself and see the world. "Well I love your idea and that sounds great I have always wanted to see the world, but for now I will remain here. I think I am going to keep my dad's home here, but eventually when I get the money I will definitely travel. For now though it makes sense to just have school here where I can afford it."

"So what would you be majoring in once you attend school?"

"Oh you mean what do I want to do when I grow up, well, I'd like to be a an editor, but I even thought about writing as well. What about you?"

"Oh I actually love art, yeah, no one really knows that, but that's my passion and I love painting so I am thinking of maybe being an artist."

Well I will tell you one thing the boy had more depth then I actually thought and through out the two hour or so of talking I actually found myself liking his company. The only reason we had to end the date early and he ended up taking me home was because he had some homework, but other then that it was actually really nice. Nice up until we got to my front door and I froze not knowing what I should do. I mean there wasn't that intensity in his stare like with Edward, but his lips were definitely kissable.

The weird thing was I had never kissed anyone normal before you know like a human being who wasn't a vampire or a werewolf so this was new for me. When he closed his eyes and leaned in towards me I almost tensed up until I realized I didn't have to worry about things like venom, bloodlust, or even marble like skin. So I pressed my lips up against his softly and sighed onto his mouth. The kiss itself lasted a brief second and from what I could feel his lips were soft, chapped, and wet, but not completely unwanted. When we parted he smiled up at him and we said our goodbyes. I was so confused about everything that I didn't know if I was rushing, if I wanted this or if I was even ready to take on another relationship?

I didn't have the answer to my questions, but before I stepped inside my house the wind blew in my face and I smelled him. At first it almost brought me to my knees, but then when I inhaled deeply I knew he was there. I looked every where and when I saw the tiniest hint of sparkles deep in the forest I knew he was watching me. Had he seen what happened? What was he doing here? I didn't have time to think when my feet had a mind of there own and took me towards the scent that had always intoxicated me. Honey and lilac. Edward.

Authors note: Yes he is back for real this time and no please don't be mad at Bella. I wanted her to see what it would be like to kiss a normal guy, you know not a vampire and a werewolf. She deserved to know what she was missing or should I say not missing because lets face it in what universe would Bella not want Edward. But has he seen the kiss and does he want her too? Sorry for the cliffy and also the fight with James seemed short, but it wasn't she just kicked his ass and he wasn't expecting that. Don't worry more drama and fighting await….

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON.


	16. Chapter 16

JUST AN AUTHORS NOTE CONCERNING UPDATES….I WILL NOT UPDATE THIS STORY UNLESS I GET SOME REVIEWS. I HAVE GIVEN A TWO CHAPTER UPDATE RECENTLY AND HAVE SINCE BEEN DISTRACTED. I DO KNOW HOW I WANT THE STORY TO END AND I HAVE AN OVERALL DRAFT OF THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, BUT I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE. I KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE READING THIS STORY AND HAVE ME ON THEIR FAVORITES AND THAT IS WONDERFUL, I APPRECIATE IT, BUT I STILL LACK THE MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WITH THE STORY. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE AS IT WILL MOTIVATE ME TO CONTINUE ON. IF THERE ARE ANY SUGGESTIONS YOU WANT TO HAPPEN CONCERNING HOW BELLA REACTS TO EDWARDS RETURN (NO IT WONT BE ALL SMOOTH SAILING, BUT EVENTUALLY SHE WILL FORGIVE HIM) LET ME KNOW. AS I SAID I NEED REVIEWS TO MOTIVATE ME FURTHER AND I DO APPRECIATE YOU ALL TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY STORY AS WELL. ALSO IF YOU REVIEW AND YOU HAVE A STORY OF YOUR OWN YOU WANT TO BE RECOMMENDED IN MY NEXT CHAPTER AUTHORS NOTE I WILL RECOMMEND YOUR STORY TO MY VIEWERS. THANKS AGAIN.


	17. Chapter 17

**Side note: Please excuse any spelling or grammatical errors as I am merely human. Now on with the story starts where we left off Bella kisses tyler and Edward see's**.

My feet picked up pace as soon as my body hit the forest clearing and I knew I was out of sight. What was he doing here, where did this leave us and what did this all mean? I couldn't get to him fast enough and as I neared him his face turned in the other direction and I knew he had seen what happened. I stopped about a foot away from him and I hesitantly spoke.

"Are you really here Edward or am I just dreaming? Because I can't take this if your just another figment of my imagination I need to know if this is real. I need to know if you are here to stay and I need to know why you came back if you really did that is and I am not losing my mind."

At the sound of my voice pleading with his, he turned to face me and my breathe hitched. He was even more beautiful then I remembered wearing a blue buttoned down with dark denim jeans (tight in all the right places), but still there was sorrow in his features and I recognized it immediately as I had been feeling it the moment he left me, heartbreak.

"I am really here, Bella. I am here to stay for as long as we can without causing suspicion that is. As for why I am here well there are a lot of reasons, but the main reason is because Alice saw what Victoria was planning. She saw Victoria's army coming to Forks and reeking havoc on this town killing everyone she came across including you. She said that even if we came back I wouldn't be able to save you, but I can't let innocents die and I can't let her kill you. I am so sorry for intruding on your date, but I just wanted you to know that we will help fight this battle and I won't let her kill you."

He turned as if to leave and I immediately was hit with all these emotions at once; pain, rejection, fear, loss, but most of all anger. "How dare you come here and act as though I can't defend myself I am not a hopeless human I am the Slayer for god's sake and I don't need you or anyone to help me. If you want to save the innocents that's fine because these people will need protection, but don't come here acting as though you are doing me any favors when you left me to rot in despair. And don't act like I offended you when I didn't swoon like an idiot the minute you came back I was moving on and I moving on to the living.

"Bella I…." He tried to cut me off, but I wasn't having it.

"No you listen Edward I loved you I still fucking love you and I tried to move on today and you just show up not even acting like you give a damn when you obviously saw his lips on mine. You swore you were a monster because you were a vampire, but I always knew that being a vampire didn't make you a monster it was choosing to do good that made you better. I still think I am right about that, but you, you are the worst kind of monster and its not because you're a vampire who suppose to suck the blood of innocents its because you're a love succubus sucking the life out of me. So you are right Edward you're a monster and I am your all too willing prey."

"I am so sorry Bella I love you, but I was never good for you and I know that now…." I snorted as I heard him try to justify his actions, but he just continued on.

"…But I still love you and I still want to be with you in anyway that you would have me. Because I may be a monster, but I will never stop loving you and I will never stop trying to make this up to you. If you want to move on and be with someone else then fine, but I will always love only you and I will cherish the time we had together all of it even if it was short it was everything to me. I will never forget the scent of you, the touch of your soft porcelain skin, the way you blush, or the crazy things you say. I will always love you Bella please never doubt that."

He came toward me slowly and I was so speechless and immobile from his words that I let him bring his hands up to my face. I was startled as I felt the familiar tingly hard yet smooth and cold touch of his skin. His eyes looked deeply into mine and my heart was beating a mile a minute when I felt his cold delicious breath move closer to my face. Never breaking eye contact he brought his lips an inch away from mine and his forehead made contact with mine.

"I love you more then I have ever loved anything and I will do what ever it takes to make this all up to you Bella, but I can't lie to you and tell you that I don't want you because I do. I was going to come here today and tell you I loved you and would be here to help you in this fight, but that was all because I can't hurt you like I did before, but once I saw his lips on yours I knew I couldn't let someone else have what I wanted more then anything without a fight. So Bella I am yours if you want me and if you want to torture me some more I can take it, but if you tell me there is no chance at all that you could love me again then I don't know if I can stay after we kill Victoria."

I pushed him off of me and registered his words. It wasn't completely fair of him to ask this of me and it wasn't completely tactful of him to tell me that if I denied him he would leave, but it was right. He couldn't stay here and watch me from afar if he loved me and I couldn't expect him to do that even if I could never forgive him.

"I can forgive you in time Edward, but I need you to prove to me that you love me, to show me you wont leave when the going gets tough because if you cant do that I cant make any promises that we will ever have a future. I also need to know if after all this is done and we find our way back to one another that you will change me so we can be together because Edward I am not going to live forever and I will age and die, but you won't. I need to be your equal in ever sense of the word and I need to know that if it came down to that you would turn me and not keep me waiting in the wings. I am not saying it would have to be now, but I need to know that you will do it if we end up together."

"I will do anything for you Bella and if it means I have to change you I will do it, but I won't deny that it still hurts me to know I can't be human for you because if I could I would in a heartbeat. I am so glad you are saying there is a chance and I know I have some groveling to do and I am fully prepared to do it, but right now I think we should talk with the others because Alice has had a few more visions sense our return."

"Ok lead the way."

As we descended on into the forest I found myself feeling sort of euphoric at the moment. I knew I did by no means forgive Edward yet and I knew we had a hard road ahead when it came to Victoria, but he was back and so were the other Cullen's and they were willing to fight. I felt sort of hopeful that we would finish this once and for all, but I couldn't help, but hear Alice's warning to Edward. Even if he came back here to help me I would still not live and I did not know if I should accept that fate or not because I was never one to shy away from the possibility of death. One thing was for sure I would have to speak to Alice before I went and had a panic attack because something tells me Edward was hiding something.

As we approached the Cullen's now very full household my nerves were starting to get the best of me and I found myself approaching wearily. Sensing my hesitation as we neared the door Edward stopped abruptly and turned towards me. "Everything is going to be ok Bella I promise we just have a lot of work ahead of us, but the others want to help even Rosalie so you have nothing to worry about. We are all in this together and as much as you are use to doing this alone we all have something to offer to the table. Just come hear Alice and the others out."

"Okay lets go."

As we walked inside I took in my surroundings the place was the still the same and so were the Cullen's. We walked in the kitchen and too my right I saw Rosalie who was wearing a red form fitting long sleeve dress looking sort of sort of inferior, Emmett who wore a black muscle shirt and kaki pants looking confused, Jasper who was wearing black slacks and a black button down seemed distant, and Alice who wore a yellow sundress was still bouncy, but slightly sad. To my left there was Esme who was wearing a black skirt with a green button down, she seemed hopeful, as Carlisle who was wearing black slacks and a grey sweater looked sort of nostalgic. They were all dressed casual and yet they still looked like models and apparently this is what it looked like for them to be the barriers of bad news. All things considered they were taking it pretty well.

"Well don't look too happy to see me on my account as I am sure you all don't really want to be dealing with the problems you probably think I caused. And maybe your right I may have been the reason Victoria wants to harm one of yours, but honestly if your kind never existed I wouldn't be in this situation and while I don't blame any of you for this I sure hope you don't blame me." I spoke trying to break the ice, but still showing that while I did feel deserted by them I still wasn't letting it get the best of me.

Rosalie was the first to speak while Alice flinched and Edward hissed. "Look while I don't like you I do care for Edward and he is family so if fire crotch is going to have at my brother I can't very well sit there and let that happen. I am not going to sit here and say that I don't feel sorry for you for losing your father because I do, but what you pulled with Edward in your act of desperation was unforgivable. You played on his weakness and you made him bite you and yet here you are human as ever and I can't help, but want to hate you more for that. I don't know what's worse baiting a vampire into biting you or actually beating the turn."

Before Edward or even anyone else decided to chime in I spoke. "Well thank you for your honesty Rosalie." She huffed, but I didn't let that get to me as I continued on.

"Now if anyone else would like to put the blame on me or maybe try to make me feel even more like I am the only one who has done wrong here speak now or forever hold your peace." All was silent and I took that as a sign that no one had anything to say so I spoke again, but this time directed my question towards an all too knowing Alice.

"So what's the 411 on Victoria and the Vamp Army? Edward says you saw her killing everyone including me and I think I need to know what the deal is if I am going to die after all."

Alice looked at Edward as she spoke sort of looking like she was slightly irritated. "Apparently Edward's idea of death is a little different then mine and maybe even yours. I said you would either die if he tried to intervene when you came up against Victoria or you would either be changed, but I am fairly certain that the odds are in your favor. My visions can be changed as the future isn't always set in stone, but if we are here to help in this fight we can save the people of Forks and we can help put a stop to her war."

"Well I am all ears and open to suggestions, but I have to warn you we are going to need all the help we can get and that means the wolves. Now I know you guys don't get a long, but you are both fighting for the same cause. You are going to have to work together because if I know anything about this bitch its that she is far more lethal then James and he wasn't exactly as hard to kill as I thought he was so she could prove to be a challenge."

There was surprisingly little residence from the Cullen family about working with the wolves except for maybe Edward who despite Alice's pleas could not remain quiet a moment longer. "This is ridiculous they wont fight with us and they will only use this as a way to kill us all the moment they get a chance. Besides I don't trust that Jacob character I have seen the way he looks at you and lets face it while they may be strong and powerful they are still too spontaneous. They never think things through and can prove to be too careless. I don't know that they will be able to aid us or hinder us."

"You may be right about there spontaneity, but I have seen them fight and I would be willing to bet my life on them. They will be able to help us and it is there job to protect the humans so once we get where we need to be and the war starts I will ask them to fall back. To protect the humans from any newborns that may slip from our grasps. Divided we will fail, but together we can conquer. Some of us may not make it out alive, but we all want the same thing and that is to protect the humans. As for Jacob he has Leah now so you really don't need to worry about being jealous besides apparently I like Vampires."

Rosalie spoke before Edward could reply, but judging by the look on his face he was less apprehensive and more accepting of the idea. "Speak for yourself because when it comes to humans I really don't care. I mean sure I don't kill them, but personally I am more worried about my family and if they stick around to fight I have to protect them. The humans could die for all I care."

"If you don't care and you don't want to be here then leave no one is asking you to stay and no one is going to make you feel like you need to be here. I am not going to tell you that your presence wont do us any good because I would be lying, but I am also not going to coddle you its just not my style and I have other things to worry about. So if you don't want to be here then go you are not obligated to fight." I hissed as Rosalie jaw tensed and she huffed standing closer to Emmett as he sort of smirked.

Yeah I guess I know who wears those pants in that relationship. I looked up to Edward and realized he was contemplating what I had said still, but he knew no matter what I was calling the shots and he had no say even if he didn't trust the wolves. So I waited to humor him. Alice must have seen something because she giggled and Edward probably reading her mind sighed. "Well I suppose I don't really have a say in this and it was already final so the more the merrier. The wolves will be a great defense I suppose and they will be able to kill any newborns that may escape our notice. So I guess we should set up a meeting, Bella, I am sure you can take care of that."

"Yes I suppose I can. We will need to hatch out a plan and some strategies and I think the wolves will like to be there so I will set something up as soon as possible. How long do you think we have Alice?"

She sighed. "The war will begin in three days and the outcome is sort of fuzzy, but there will be at least fifteen newborns as well as Victoria. The odds aren't good as all together we only make up a mere thirteen and we are all not as strong as the newborns, but we do have more experience in fighting so we may stand a chance. With all our individual skills such as Edwards mine reading, Jaspers empathy, and my future knowledge we have more to work with."

"Ok well that's a start I suppose I should head on over to La Push and set up a meeting as soon as possible with the wolves and hopefully everything will work in our favor. I just want all of you to know that I appreciate what you are doing for me and how you are helping me save lives. I realize this isn't exactly something you need to do nor really wanted to do, but I just want you to know that your heroics wont go unnoticed by me. So thank you." I smiled looking up at them and they smiled back softly as Carlisle cleared his throat.

"I relish the thought of killing even someone so sadistic as Victoria and even the newborns who were once innocents, but I will do what I can to protect the humans. They don't deserve to die brutally at the hands of one of my kind. I wont lie and say we haven't turned our backs to this kind of behavior as in our world we are considered freaks, but I won't have them murder hundreds of innocents because one of our kind seeks revenge. I assure you I will do what I can to help."

He smiled at me slightly while Esme nodded and I couldn't help, but feel gratitude as the others soon followed. Emmett was probably the most amusing with a "HELL YEAH LETS KICK SOME NEWBORN ASS!" while Rosalie just rolled her eyes and shrugged. I knew Alice had already decided to help me as well as Jasper, but I still wanted them to know the option was open for them to leave and she shook her head at me smiling then mouthed a "Never going to happen" and I just smirked back at her. I really liked her and I hoped that she would come out of this alive. I hoped all the Cullen's even Rosalie would come out of this alive.

I was worried also about the wolves too, but I hoped we would be able to take down as many newborns as possible as the idea of the wolves coming in contact with them made me a little worried. I knew they could handle themselves, but as far as experience we seemed to have more of it and I was slightly more indestructible then them. Even the smallest of venom would kill them, there wouldn't be a change for that I am sure of, but they would die and it would be a horribly painful death. And I knew my body could fight off venom in small quantities, but I wasn't planning on being bitten. No the only person who would ever bite me would be Edward and I would be his forever.

Wanting to settle things with the wolves and form a plan I told the others I would be back as soon as I got the chance to speak with them first, but before I could leave to talk with the wolves Edward pulled me aside. "I know I have a lot to make up for and I know you don't exactly want to just jump back into things and I am fine with that, but I wanted to tell you one thing. Bella you are my life now and without you I was broken. You are everything to me and I need you more then I have ever needed even blood to survive. Every moment I was away from you and every moment I will have to be away from you I just want you to know that I have never fully left. My heart is always with you and it always will be with you. I am forever yours. I love you."

I couldn't help it I started to tear up as I looked into his eyes and I knew I was being a push over if I just acted as if nothing had happened and I knew I was being stubborn if I kept trying to make him pay so I needed a happy medium. I wasn't going to give into him completely, but realizing the pressure time we had and realizing how much time we lost I brought my hands to his face and cupped him. "I love you Edward and I think we have a lot to work on before we can trust each other completely, but I needed you to know that. I always loved you Edward and I will always love you no matter what."

Before he could reply my lips crashed into his roughly and the need was so intense I forgot to breathe. His lips were still so smooth yet hard and his scent was still intoxicating as I felt his touch melt into mine. I missed this feeling as wave after wave of passion ignited in me and I knew I could never settle for any other kiss, but his. He was my everything and when all was said and done I would never be able to be with someone else. If I wasn't with him then I was alone and I knew that as sure as I knew my name was Bella Swan.

As I pulled my lips reluctantly off of his I felt him tremble and the look of raw passion on his face made me shiver in delight. I knew the minute he groaned from the loss of contact that he had felt all the love I felt for him being pored into that kiss and he was just as greedy as I was wanting more. I backed away from him and smiled as I made my way towards the forest and towards La Push, but not before I heard him sigh and say "That girl will be the death of me" under his breath.

**Authors note: I know I take long to update and I suck but I have a lot going on. Now please review and like I said I will update ASAP and I will put shout outs of any of your stories you may want people to read as well as review them myself. So that reminds me CHECK OUT msmess21907 the story is called "meeting lynn" its very good. Anyone else who would like me to review and do a shout out I will just let me know, but of course you have to review first lol. I am diabolical I know.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Side note: Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors as I am merely human. **

**Also to answer someones question on if Bella went too hard on Edward and did wrong by kissing Tyler. Yes she went hard on him, but it wasn't too hard he left her and never came back and she did say she could forgive him and she still loves him. Was it wrong of her to kiss tyler, no because as I said Edward has been gone a while even if it doesnt feel like it there was a time jump in one of my chapters where i mentioned it. Edward in twilight forgives Bella immediately for kissing Jacob and they were together of course he wouldn't be mad at her for kissing Tyler when they were apart.**

Before I could head towards La Pusha, to talk to the pack, I made a detour to Ben's house to talk with Angela and him. I knew they were trying to come up with spells to produce energy balls that could ignite a vampire into immediate flames, but I did not know if it would be possible especially on such short notice. I was really more worried about here safety then anything else. As I approached there home I heard Angela's goofy laugh as she praised Ben on his new break through, chest hair. Oh good god Ben was finally becoming a man. I had to laugh myself as my arrival would surely be noticed by them by now.

When I made it towards the door Ben appeared wearing no shirt and jeans undoubtedly trying to flaunt his "chest hair" or more like a piece of hair. I came up to him and laughed when I saw his triumphant smile. Just to appease him I gave him a hard looking over and squinted when I found the cause of his uproar and with a quick work of my fingers I plucked the chest hair in question out of his chest before he could even say hello.

I smiled nonchalantly when he let out an "Oww that hurt" and quickly feigned innocence before he spoke again. "Bella why'd you pull my man hair out? Now I got to wait for another one to grow and no one will believe that I am on my way to becoming a real man."

I really found it hard to take him serious so I just sort of laughed and Angela giggled as she pushed by him and wrapped her arms around my form warmly. Angela and Ben were the only human's who never seemed to be uncomfortable with touching my toned skin and slightly hard muscles. They even would tease me sometimes saying things like "Bella the incredible hulk" or "Bella the bionic woman" and I would of course laugh it off as someone finally accepting me for who I was.

They were never malicious and always there for me and I liked having them as friends so I thought it best to warn them about the upcoming battle and make sure they got out of dodge so to speak. "Hey Angela, Ben I just came by to see how you were and to give you some good news and some bad news. Ben why don't you go put on a shirt or something while I talk to Angela for a minute ok?

"Oh ok sure I see how it is. I'll be inside when you guys need me." He smirked and I rolled my eyes. Ben was a sweet guy, but subtlety was not his strong point.

"Hey Ben we just need a little girl talk, but I promise it won't be anything bad. Who knows while we are talking you might actually grow a chest hair again." Angela giggled while Ben frowned, but shrugged it off as he went inside.

Angela looked back up at me expectantly and I took a deep breathe. As I breathed in the air, I smelt it, arousal and not just any arousal, stale arousal, sex. Ben and Angela wreaked of it and I couldn't help, but giggle and blurt out the first thing that came to mind. "Wow you two had some fun right before I came huh?"

Angela's face turned red and she looked down at the ground. I couldn't help, but notice she was wearing a pair of boys boxers and one of Ben's shirts. She looked up at me and smiled timidly after a minute then spoke. "It was our first time. It was quite beautiful really and I mean it just sort of happened, but I don't regret it. I love Ben with all my heart. He is such a good man and he's my everything, my soul mate, the half to my whole. I know we are young, but I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

She looked down again as if to be ashamed of being caught in the moment of pure love and I brought my hand up to her chin bringing her eyes up to mine and I smiled. "That's beautiful Angela and I know without a doubt that Ben feels the same. You both are lucky to have each other and you should never ever feel ashamed of that. I am so happy for you that I hate to do this, but I have to ask you something. I know you were trying to work out some spells for me to use on the vampires, but unfortunately we ran out of time. There's going to be a fight in less then three days and I need you and Ben to be safe in case I don't make it and can't protect you."

She tried to cut me off, but I held my hand up to her so she would let me finish. "You guys are powerful, but against a vampire army you wouldn't make it out alive and I need to know that you guys will be ok. I need you to leave here for a while a week, maybe two, until I or one of the Cullen's send word that you can return. Now do you have a place you can go to because I can make arrangements with the Cullen's as they may have a place for you to stay?"

"No I have an aunt in Florida I can stay with, but Bella you never told me the Cullen's were back doesn't that even the odds when it comes to the other vampires. I am so confused I feel like I have been let out of the loop." Angela looked up at me with confusion in her eyes and I knew I had forgotten a few details in my hurry to make sure she would leave.

"Sorry my bad Angela maybe I should let you know of a few things first. We don't have a lot of time so I will make this quick. There is a vampire who is out to get me and the Cullen's because I killed her lover and she wants to kill mine, Edward. He came back earlier today and while things aren't perfect and we both have a lot to be sorry for and work on, he is here, and he as well as his family are willing to fight. The only problem is that this Vampire who wants us dead is raising an army of strong vampires and we are short numbered even with the pack to help us. If we can't stop them and they reach town all hell will break loose and I can't let you guys get stuck in the middle. I need you to go to your aunt in Florida as soon as possible in fact book a flight tonight. Please Angela, I need to know that you and Ben are safe." I pleaded as she took in all the information I forgot to tell her.

I gave her a moment then she looked up into my eyes and nodded. "I will let Ben know and we will book a ticket out tonight, but Bella are you sure we can't help you?"

"Yes Angela you can help me by leaving Forks tonight and making sure you are both safe you have both been good friends to me. I want you to know that I love you both and I am so happy to have known you. Please tell Ben I said it was nice to see him and that I hope to see you both soon. I have to go now and talk with the pack, arrangements have to be made."

"Ok Bella I promise we will go and I just want you to know that me and Ben, well, we love you too. You are the best of friends we could ever have hoped for and I hope you and everyone else makes it out of this ok."

"As do I Angela, goodbye."

She waved me off and went inside as I made my way towards the pack hoping they wouldn't be too hung up on the fact that the Cullen's were here and we would all have to work together. Once I hit La Pusha land I immediately ran straight to Billy's house with my heart racing and my body glistening in sweat, I knocked on his door almost timidly.

Jacob was the first to answer the door, but I could see through the open door way that the entire pack was huddle into Billy's small home. I smiled bashfully as I took in all of there appearances. They wore the minimal amount of clothing in order to phase and they obviously knew the Cullen's were back as they were all on high alert, but they seemed curious to know what I had to tell them. Jacob motioned for me to come inside and I walked in slowly catching my breath as they sat patiently waiting.

"Hey I don't have a lot of time to convince you all that the Cullen's are on our side, but I need you to know that they are because one of the Cullen's, a female, has visions of the future and it seems we are in a bit of trouble. The red headed vampire also known as Victoria is building an army of newborns as you may have noticed or already guessed, she will have a total of fifteen including herself when she plans to attack the town of Forks. Alice, the Cullen who sees the future, has informed me that we have less then three days until she brings the fight to us. Now I know you are all weary of the Cullen's, but Victoria see's them as a threat too and will stop at nothing to kill them Yet they have come back here and put themselves in the line of fire to help protect the people of Forks. They are just as weary of you as you are of them, but have agreed to my plan of integration."

I took a deep breath as I noticed each member of the pack flinch at the impact of my words, but they did not interrupt me and so I kept going. "We all need to fight together to stop her or we will all die and so will all the people in Forks. I don't have time for you all to decide that you can or can't work with them because I need you all in this fight, but if you know for a fact that you can not then I am asking that you stay out of our way. I will need all the help I can get and I can't have the Cullen's at risk especially when they are needed in this fight and I can't promise that everyone is going to make it out alive, but what I can promise is that the Cullen's will not spill any human blood. They will only aid in helping me stop Victoria and her army so if you are with me then I need to know now."

It was silent for a while as I am sure they were all pondering everything and coming up with what ever arguments they could, but I didn't have time for arguments I needed one answer and one answer only. Are you with me or not? Sam spoke up first and it shocked me quite frankly. "I will fight with you in this fight and I promise not to interfere with the Cullen's we may be mortal enemies, but I know that they are different. As long as they want the same thing I do, I see no reason why we can't keep the peace between them for now. I won't speak for my pack members even though I am alpha because I feel they should have the choice to fight or not to fight."

I smiled and nodded my head at Sam silently thanking him and I waited to hear what the others had to say. Almost simultaneously each member of the pack agreed to my terms first being Jacob, second being Leah, and then the rest soon followed. I let each of the pack members know what we had planned so far and they seem to agree with it. I told them I wanted them to be our defense and me and the Cullen's would be the offense. I needed to know that if some of the newborns or Victoria made it through the cracks in our shield that they would take care of them before they got to the unsuspecting citizens in Forks. Jacob didn't like the idea of leaving me alone to fight, but I promised him that I would be fine and he shouldn't spend his time worrying instead he should spend his time preparing for the fight. I told him that tomorrow night we would all reconvene at the Cullen's place as they still had the treaty up and the Cullen's could not cross there land. They agreed with some hesitation, but I promised them that everyone would be on there best behavior as long as they were on there's.

The pact started to plan tactics of defense in the wake of an attack and I decided that now would be a good time to leave. So I made my way out of the door and stepped outside, but not before Jacob caught up to me and gestured for me to stop. I looked up at him wearily knowing that my luck had just run out and while the pack was easy and honestly quite fast to agree, Jacob was not. "Look Bella I know the pact didn't lay into you in there and that's manly because we knew the Cullen's were here the minute they stepped back into town. In fact we went by your house, but when we caught your scent mixed with his we knew you must have spoken to them. We weren't going to attack, but we were here a while waiting and hoping you would come to us and explain everything. Frankly its not my business or the packs if you are planning to be with him again, but I want you to know that while it looked easy for us to agree to your "united front" it was definitely not. We know the Cullen's are different and we know they are in this fight for the right reason, but after this fight is over we want them gone. I am sorry Bella, but we are not going to take any chances anymore."

I knew it was too easy for them to agree to this and not to fight this on me, but what he was asking was something I knew wasn't negotiable and it wasn't even my decision to be make, but I made it. "I understand Jacob and I will let the Cullen's know after this fight that they must leave. Thank you and thank the pack for not putting up a fight about this and for offering to risk there life to help me win this fight. I will be indebted to all of you and I promise I will do my best to help win this war."

He nodded smiling slightly until of course his smile went into a frown and his human form started to tremble as his nostrils flared. "So much for the treaty they just crossed the border."

Before I could register what he just said I was hit with the scent of vampires, two to be exact and my mind went whirling as I watched Jacob morph then run towards the scent. The only thing I could do now was follow behind as I followed the trail that led me to the two vampires in question and skidded to a stop when I reached the forest. There before me stood Jasper and Alice or a shell of Jasper and a worried Alice. Jasper who normally looked so put together wore a look of devastation on his face and his clothes were torn as if he were clawing away at himself, trying to keep his sanity intact. Alice who was normally so chipper looked worried and exhausted her clothing was slightly disheveled from holding a firm grip on a quivering Jasper.

Jacob wasted no time and was mid lunge when I tackled him to the ground and held him down pleading with him to stop his attack. "Wait Jacob something is wrong they wouldn't be here if something wasn't right. It's the Cullen's they didn't come here to fight. What's wrong Alice why is Jasper so distraught? What's going on? Why did you cross the border?"

But it wasn't Alice who spoke it was Jasper. "So much pain, so much heartache, so much love, and loss. It was like you Bella when you lost him, like Edward when he lost you, but worse. The fury, the pain, its just too much. She'll want vengeance."

"He isn't making any sense Alice please tell me what's wrong. Where is Edward?"

"Oh Bella something's happened. Something bad. Angela and Ben, Edward went to help them. Victoria got to them. It was too late he couldn't save them both. Oh Bella I am so sorry."

Suddenly everything clicked. Angela and Ben were in danger and Edward went to help them. Victoria was trying to hurt them. I needed to help them. As I released my hold on Jacob and took off running I hoped that Alice and Jasper would be ok. I prayed that I could get there in time. Must save Angela. Must save Ben. Must save Edward. Must stop Victoria. My heart was aching and my mind was made up and as I reached Forks and ran as fast as I could towards Ben's. And then I smelled it. Blood. Death. Edward. I stopped dead in my tracks too afraid to go inside the house. Too afraid to see what I might find.

As I made my way towards the door closing my eyes as I opened it, noticing it was slightly off its hinges. I took one last deep breath and opened my eyes to find a horrible path of destruction in my way. The place looked like a tornado had taken hold of it and in the middle of the storm was a shocked Edward standing behind a grief stricken Angela who was holding a lifeless Ben in her arms. She was sobbing into his chest and rocking back and forth saying "why, why, why."

My heart ached to reach out to her, but Edward shook his head stopping me and grabbed a hold of me bringing me outside and away from Angela. He brought me into a bone crushing hug and held me as I let the tears leak there way out of me. I had failed and I couldn't stop her. She had taken one of my best friends and broken the other one. All of this loss took hold of my heart and I couldn't help, but start to hyperventilate. My world was crumbling down and I didn't know what I could do to help Angela because I had never truly lost Edward not forever and she had lost Ben forever. She lost the one person she loved more then anything and I couldn't help, but feel like this was all my fault.

"Shh love I am so sorry you had to see this. I am so sorry I was too late. I couldn't save him. I could only save her. Victoria she made a last minute decision and she tricked Ben into letting her inside the house. He didn't know she was a vampire thought she was a jewelry sales woman and he was going to buy Angela some jewelry so he let her inside. When I got here the spell it prevented me from coming in, until Angela screamed for me to enter, but it was too late. She had already drained Ben and she would have gotten to Angela if she didn't let me inside. She ran off the minute I went inside, but Angela injured her. She did some kind of spelled to burn her, but the spell wasn't strong enough so she got away. I am afraid Angela is going to do something stupid her thoughts are all jumbled together. She can't seem to function and her mind is working purily on grief and fury lots of fury.

I broke away from his hold and looked into his eyes feeling defeated, but letting his words sink into me. Angela was going to want revenge and I didn't have a clue on how to stop her. She wanted something she was rightful to have, but I knew she was no match for Victoria just as I knew I would have to find a way to stop her. "We have to stop her Edward. She will just get herself killed. We have to protect Angela. I can't let another person I love die because of me, please Edward help me find the words to keep her away. She has to leave here she can't fight Victoria. We have to convince her."

He held on to me as I let more tears fall and I couldn't help, but tremble in his arms feeling the frustration, the sorrow, the fear taking hold of me once more as I let him comfort me the only way he could with his love. "Bella we have to get inside. We have to go to Angela something isn't right I can't hear her."

I pried myself away from him then made my way towards the door opening it swiftly. The house was empty except for Ben's dead body and a note laid out beside him. I called out for Angela as I reached for the note, but I knew it was no use. There was no life in here besides my own. I grabbed a hold of the note as I looked over Ben's body letting out another sob. It read, _He was my everything, she took him away. Now she will pay, don't try to stop me because I will stop at nothing till she is dead. _

"She's gone. I can't sense her and I can't even hear her. Bella we have to find her, her thoughts were only on one thing, revenge." Edward sighed standing behind me as I gripped the note to my chest and held back another heave.

"We have to save her Edward. We have to save Angela. She's gone to fight Victoria. We have to bring the battle to her we can't sit around and wait for a fight. If Victoria wants a fight then a fight is what we will give her." I turned to look into his eyes with as much conviction as I could muster and he knew my mind was set. The battle had just begun and Victoria would pay for what she did.

**AUTHOR NOTE: OK READERS I AM GIVING YOU SOME ENDING OPTIONS WE STILL HAVE MORE THEN ONE CHAPTER, BUT NOW IS YOUR CHANCE TO REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW OUT OF THESE OPTIONS YOU WOULD LIKE THIS STORY TO END. 1. BELLA DIES A NOBLE DEATH AND EDWARD LIVES ON (YEAH RIGHT BUT I'LL PUT IT THERE) 2. BELLA KILLS VICTORIA AND LIVES, STAYING A SLAYER FOR NOW. 3. BELLA IS CHANGED. (NOT GIVING YOU THE OPTION OF WHO CHANGES HER AND HOW) SO LET ME KNOW. ALSO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND NEXT ONE COMES OUT FASTER. ONLY A COUPLE MORE CHAPTERS LEFT SO FAR. P.S. SORRY FOR THE KILLING OF A CHARACTER, BUT I AM WARNING YOU I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL SOMEONE ELSE IN ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**SHAMELESS PLUG IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY YOU MAY LIKE MY OTHER TWO STORIES:**

**1. THE HUMAN EXPERIENCE: BELLA IS CAPTURED BEFORE SHE GETS THE CHANCE TO MOVE TO FORKS, BY NONE OTHER THEN ARO. HE OFFERS HER EITHER DEATH OR THE CHANCE TO BE A HUMAN PROSTITUTE TO VAMPIRES. IF A VAMPIRE GETS BORED OF VAMP SEX AND WANTS THE HUMAN EXPERIENCE THEY GET BELLA. IT'S A BELLA EDWARD LOVE STORY, BUT IT IS DARK. DON'T WORRY EDWARD IS GOOD. LOTS OF LEMONS.**

**2. MAN HATER VS MAN W H O R E: BELLA AND EDWARD WERE THE BEST OF FRIENDS, BUT THEY SECRETLY LOVED EACH OTHER IN HIGH SCHOOL UNTIL ONE MISTAKE KILLED ANY CHANCE OF THEM HAPPENING. NOW BELLA IS A MAN HATING "LESBIAN" WHO LOVES TO HATE EDWARD AND EDWARD IS A MAN WHORING DRUG ADDICT WHO HATES TO LOVE BELLA. WILL HE WIN HER OVER OR WILL IT BE AN ALL OUT WAR OF THE SEXES?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Side note: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and Buffy belongs to Joss Whedon. (Oh I used some quotes from the buffy show, but switch them around a little. Enjoy.) READ AUTHORS NOTE AT BOTTOM.**

My mind was running a mile a minute, there were so many things to be done and yet so many things I could have done to stop this. I wished I could go back and change everything so that my dad was alive, Edward never had to leave me, all the threats were eliminated, and Angela had Ben, but I couldn't. I had failed in so many ways and yet I was still here living and breathing for a purpose. I couldn't just let all of this bloodshed and tears be for nothing and I had to stop Victoria even if it meant I would die in the place of the ones I swore to protect.

As I grabbed a hold of my emotions and Edward tried to soothe me with his gentle cold touch, I sensed the presence of two vampires and it was familiar. We had moved further away from Ben's house as there was likely to be police involved and we wanted to avoid that, but we were still in plain sight and exposure was still a risk. I let out a agonized growl and got in a crouch position so fast that Edward didn't even have time to process it. I stood in front of him in a protective stance because god help me if I lost him again and I couldn't live with losing another person I loved. But Edward put his hand on my shoulder and spun me around crushing me to him.

"Its ok Bella, its just Alice and Jasper. They seem to have some news, but I will let Alice tell you what's going on." Edward said calmly as he stroked my hair and I breathed in his intoxicating scent.

The wind rustled and I heard footsteps and felt a cold small hand on my shoulder and I turned reluctantly towards Alice. She smiled weakly and apologized with her eyes as Jasper stood a few feet away. I could sense his influence as a calm spread through me and I welcomed it as I just wanted to be numb to the pain. Everything was so messed up and I couldn't help, but feel guilty so when Jaspers calm washed over me I drink it in greedily.

"Bella there isn't much time, I have seen Angela, although its vivid, we wont be able to stop her…if we wait. The fight was suppose to be tomorrow, but with Angela's plan for revenge we only have four hours to bring the fight to Victoria and to stop her army once and for all. Angela won't make it to the fight on time if we stay on this course, the wolves have been informed and I am only here to tell you what I told them. Nothing is set in stone and there will be casualties, but I am not certain who will live and who will die. So with that being said I think you two need to make the most of this time you have together because come 3 hrs and fifty three minutes the war will begin. We will meet in the clearing, Edward you have seen my vision and know the place well?- He nodded.-Good, now Bella I just wanted to say I am sorry for everything and I hope this all works out in the end."

"Are you sure she wont make it in time? She'll be okay? Can you find her?" I asked frantically hoping I could find a way to comfort one of the people I cared about and hoping I could keep her safe.

"She is so hell bent on vengeance that are mind is only on one thing and unfortunately I can't pin point her location I just know she won't make it in time if we bring the fight to Victoria now. She thinks your plans to attack will be tomorrow and her plan to attack would be another few hours after we have already fought Victoria. She will be safe Bella, but will she be ok? I don't know." Alice sighed.

I smiled lightly at Alice and nodded in response. I was still in shock and trying to process this information when Alice and Jasper went to leave probably to be alone. I looked over at Edward and saw that he was torn, his eyes looked tired and sad, yet he couldn't hold back the fear. I couldn't bear to see him like that so I turned my gaze to the floor as I spoke. "What if I am not good enough, what if I fail all of them? What if all of this fighting and all of this lose was for nothing? I don't want anymore innocence to suffer and I can't bare the thought of more dying, but what if I can't stop it? Not everyone is going to make it, some will die and I can't stop that."

Edward sighed coming closer to me as he lifted my gaze up to his with his cold fingers to my chin. "There's always casualties in a war Bella."

I pulled away from him and gritted my teeth in frustration turning my back to him. "Casualties… it just sounds so casual. These are innocent people that I got killed. I cut myself off from them, all of them. I knew I was going to lose some of them and I didn't… You know what? I'm still making excuses. I've always cut myself off, I've always… being the Slayer made me different but it's my fault I stayed that way. People are always trying to connect to me but I just… slip away."

She looked up into his eyes wanting reassurance, but knowing there wasn't any that he could give her. He pinched the bridge of his nose and then he spoke. "I never thought I would connect with someone, but I connected with you. I have never felt nor have I ever had as deep a connection as the one I have with you. Now you listen to me. I've been alive a bit longer than you and dead a lot longer than that. I've seen things you couldn't imagine and done things I'd prefer you didn't. I don't exactly have a reputation for being rational when it comes to you, but I follow my love which doesn't always rush in the direction of my brain so I make a lot of mistakes. A lot of wrong calls. A hundred plus years and there's only one thing I've ever been sure of. You."

He reached out to cup my face as he brought a finger to my cheek wiping a tear I hadn't known I shed. I never felt so vulnerable and I couldn't help, but avert my eyes from his powerful gaze. "Hey, look at me. I'm not asking you for anything. When I say I love you, it's not because I want you, or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you and I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are. You are a hell of a woman."

He brought his cold hard lips to my trembling ones and kissed me chastely. "You're the one, Bella."

"Edward I…."

"Shhh Bella please just let me love you." I looked up into his eyes and I saw all the love and devotion I never thought I deserved staring back at me and I couldn't help, but bask in it.

"Ok Edward, can you please take me home though I want to go back to our first time and I promise we don't have to do anything I just want you to hold me." I smiled weakly and he brought my lips to his grabbing a hold of my body and starting to run.

When we made it to my bedroom he laid me down on the bed gently, when he didn't come join me immediately I looked up and noticed him still standing before me looking at me sheepishly. "Edward please come here I need to feel you next to me and you too far away. Sometimes I feel like I cant get close enough to you, please Edward come to me."

Edward walked closer to me and smiled timidly as he sink down on the bed in a sitting position hovering over me. "Bella would you think ill of me if I told you I needed you, that I want more then just to hold you tonight? I need to feel everything about you and I don't want to offend you, but if this is….Bella if this is our last night….I just I want to do this right. I want to make love to you one last time."

He looked in to my eyes and I was astonished to say the least. I mean I knew Edward was still a man so he had hormones, but he never ever seemed to initiate the physical aspects without me always initiating it first. To say I wasn't stumped would be lying, but I could see the need in his eyes and I felt the burn in my belly as I reached out to grab a hold of his neck and brought his body down on top of mine. "I love you Edward and I want to make love to you, I just after everything I am so scared I don't want this to mean goodbye and after last time it just, I just don't want you to feel like I am forcing anything on you. Its been so long and we have lost so much time and I just, I know we should take our time, but can you just be inside of me again? Please Edward."

He didn't hesitate to answer with words as he brought his lips to mine in a heated yet gentle kiss and I felt all of the love inside of me push back into him. He was leaving me breathless as he kissed firey trails down my neck and collar bone and he brought his loving hands up to the hem of my shirt pulling it off softly and exposing my skin little by little as I panted with more need. My heart was going a mile a minute as I felt his touch ghost the skin of my stomach and I brought my arms up and arched my back so he could pull my shirt off of me. When my shirt fell to the floor he brought his lips to my chest in the middle of my breast and placed a single kiss right where my heart was. I smiled up at him as he unclasped my bra and brought his lips back to my mouth.

We kissed almost recklessly still closed mouth, but passionate as his hands explored my neck and then my chest. He cupped my breast softly then kneaded the flesh as he kissed me with all of his love. I moaned into his mouth as I felt his touch descend down to button on my pants. He pulled away from me as I brought my hands to his back and begin to lift his shirt off desperately trying to feel his skin on mine. When I looked into his eyes I noticed they were black with desire and he was panting with the need to control.

I brought my hands to his face then to the back of his neck as I pulled and scratched his scalp trying to pull his lips back to mine. "Don't think so much Edward you wont hurt me, please just let yourself feel me. I love you more then words can say and I need to show you just how much you mean to me."

He let me bring his mouth to mine and we kissed chastely as he almost awkwardly fumbled with my pants button and zipper bringing it down and off of me way too slowly as he begin to kiss his way to my breast. "So beautiful, so soft and warm. I love the taste of your skin Bella. Its like sunshine and innocence all mixed in one. I shouldn't be able to know such things, to know what your body feels like connected with mine."

He flicked his tongue on my nipple in circles as he pulled my panties down excruciatingly slow. I pulled on the hair at the nap of his neck then brought my hands to his chest feeling his muscle ripple and contract under the touch of my hands. "So beautiful, so strong and flawless. " I placed an opened mouth kiss where his heart was and smiled as I dragged my tongue down to taste him. "You taste like love and beauty all wrapped up into one. I am the who shouldn't be able to touch you, your too perfect for me, too breath taking."

He kissed my face then my breasts and made his way down to my achingly wet core spreading my legs as he begin to worship my body as if it were a temple. I shiver at the cool touch of his tongue on my clit and he lapped up the juices from my desire and tenderly sucked on my nub bringing me to an orgasm with just another flick of his flawless tongue. I moaned and he grunted as I rode the waves of bliss and his tongue took me in for an everlasting taste. When he kissed his way back up to me I noticed he managed to take his pants off and he wasn't wearing any under wear so I brought my hand to his throbbing member.

He was naked on top of me and there were no barriers between us except my hand as I stroked him, gripping him hard and desperately trying to create a friction he would like. Abruptly he stopped my hand and when I looked up into his eyes to ask why he just smiled. "I want to come when I am inside you love, I need to feel your walls closing in on me. Tonight is about you love and I want you to take me in and feel the love I have burning for you. I love you Isabella always and forever."

My eyes were sort of misty as I looked into his and I knew that this wasn't goodbye, but a promise. He wouldn't ever stop loving me and I wouldn't ever stop loving him. We just needed each other and we needed to get lost in each other so I nodded my head as permission for him to enter me and he stroked my face bringing his lips to mine one last time before he brought himself inside of me. It was bittersweet and it was so consuming as he let himself stay motionless inside of me. It was like he was home and he wasn't just visiting me, but when he pulled out to push back in again it was everything.

This moment was so beyond anything I had ever felt, our first time together included, and I couldn't help, but weep at how tender it truly was. He thrust in me harder each time still setting a slow pace as he pulled out of me and my walls pulled him back in. My sobs were turning into moans as I heard him grunt each time he thrust in me and each time I met his thrust. "You feel so good Bella. I can't, I don't, I wont last long. I have missed you so much and I promise love that this wont be the last time you feel me. I am so sorry I left my love."

"You were always inside me Edward and you never really left me. Maybe you were gone physically, but you here now and your inside me in ever sense of the word. I don't want this to end, but I need to feel you come inside me. Make me yours Edward fill me up with your love." I cried out.

His thrust were frantic as he looked me in the eyes and I felt the ache turning warmer and warmer inside my belly as he pulled out then pushed back in. I brought my hands to his back and pushed him in harder grinding myself into him with abandon. I could hear our skin slapping together and I knew it wouldn't be long now before I quaked with pleasure only he could give me. It was the moment I heard him moaning my name over in over like a chant that I let go and gave myself to the pleasure. It was euphoric and wonderfully needed as I felt him bring me to the most beautiful place I had ever been. I literally saw stars as this earth shattering pleasure racked through my body and subsided as I milked his body to come with mine. He shivered and trembled as he moaned my name one last time before he collapsed onto my spent body.

"That was, there are no words Bella." He smiled into the crook of my neck and I couldn't help, but giggle.

He looked up at me with a beautiful smile and I brought my lips to his softly kissing him in gratitude for the love he had shown me. "That was everything and so much more Edward Cullen and I love you more then you will ever know. I can't wait to make more moments like this and I know we may not have tomorrow, but we will always have tonight. I promise you I will do what ever it takes to come back to you."

He lifted himself off of me and slid out of me as I whimpered in protest he brought me to his side holding me to him. "We will make more nights like this I promise you that Bella. I will never be able to show you just how much I love you, but I will try. Now rest we have another hr and a half before we need to leave here and I just want to feel you next to me."

I didn't want to lose this moment so I complied with his request and let myself doze off in the arms of the one and only man I loved. In just no time at all we would fight and I would put an end to Victoria. I would do whatever it takes to see that Ben had his justice and Angela was safe. I wouldn't let anything happen to the innocent people of Forks and to them it would just be another day, but to us it would be a fight to the death. We would start the war and put an end to her army if I had to kill every new born vampire in Forks to do it.

**Authors note: Sorry so short needed them to have there loving time before the big things ahead. I don't have many chapters left, but I would love your reviews. I will update faster if I get at least ten reviews so please people show me some love. I am sorry it took long to update, but with life going on and writers block I hope you can forgive me. Just to warn you people will die, but I am giving you the choice to tell me who you think should be six feet under. It may or may not influence me because I know who is definitely going to bite the big one, but I will give you guys a chance to tell me who you would like to see die in the line of duty out of these people.**

**1. Rosalie**

**2. Sam**

**3. Emmett**

**4. Alice**

**5. Jasper**

**6. Esme**

**7. Carlisle**

**8. Jacob**

**9. Leah**

**10. Bella**

**11. Edward**


	20. Concerning the fate of this story read

**Readers,**

**I have a couple chapters left of this story left, but due to lack of reviews I haven't been as concerned with finishing this story. I am in the process of writing the next chapter and I do know where I want things to go. I will continue on with this story, but I am focused more on my other stories at the moment. So don't worry and I am deeply sorry about the long wait I promise I will try to make it worthy when I do finally update. If you have any concerns or interests in seeing where this story will go I am open with suggestions. As I said there will be a battle at the end and I left the option of who would meet there demise. I will give you another chance because I have not yet finished the chapter I am in the process of outlining so let me know who you think should bite the big one (die). And thanks for your patience.**


End file.
